Transformers and Sonic the Hedgehog: The Decepticons Strike Back
by T-Rock14
Summary: After Sonic finally proposes, things are looking up for the Knothole Freedom Fighters and Autobots. But when Code Red is critically wounded and left fighting for his life, things take a turn for the worst. Little do the Freedom Fighters know that the Decepticons and Robotnik have been planning a new malign plot, one they hope will spell certain doom for the Freedom Fighters...
1. Chapter 1: Positive News

**Chapter 1: Positive News**

 ** _Knothole training area, 22_** ** _nd_** ** _June 2014, 10:45 a.m._**

The sounds of hand-to-hand combat filled the area of Knothole's training area, which as usual, was bustling with activity, mostly of some of the Knothole Freedom Fighters keeping their skills and personal fitness sharp. But they were all listening to the sounds of metal meeting metal within the door that led into the training area of the Autobots, the long term allies of the Knothole Freedom Fighters, as two voices came from within:

"Come on, young un! That all you got?"

"Ach, I'll kick yer arse, ye old rust-bucket!"

"I'm 'earing a lot of chatter, but in terms of punching and kicking the crap out of me, you're getting boring!"

Code Red watched the fight with an amused shake of his head. As had become the norm at this time of day, two members of his team, Fallout, the demolitions specialist and group drunkard, and Shockshot, the oldest 'bot on his team and the team veteran, had come so that the latter could try and beat Fallout's hangover out of him, when it really wasn't doing anything. Fallout, out of respect for Shockshot, was obviously holding back his punches.

Folding his arms, Code Red called out: "Fallout, if you hold back the way you're doing now, even Decepticon drones will beat you easily in hand to hand combat."

Fallout turned to Code Red with a raised brow and asked dumbfoundedly: "What'd ye say?" Just before Shockshot connected with a rocket launcher of an uppercut that knocked Fallout senseless, sending the demolitions specialist into the air, landing so hard the ground around them, shook.

As the ground finished shaking, Code Red heard a familiar voice say:

"Careful, guys! Next time you fall, I might go flying into the ceiling without needing to use my tails!"

Code Red smiled and turned to find his close friend Tails standing there, sweating from his morning work-out, which was usually practising his hand-to-hand skills, which followed his usual practice of hitting the range to hone his skills with various guns. Out of the many he was proficient in using, he had a particular talent with a sniper, which had netted him the job of being the Freedom Fighter's Reconnaissance Officer, and their resident sniper. Walking over, Code Red squatted down. "Morning Tails. Any improvement on your marksmanship?"

"Can he even improve any more with how good he's gotten now?" Shockshot asked, folding his arms.

Tails shrugged. "Whatever the case, it was small, otherwise I would have noticed. I've been working on other weapons more than my sniper, since I'm already quite good with that."

"Hold on." Code Red said. _"_ _Just_ 'quite good'? If you're saying that, you're clearly being overly modest. Your aim with a sniper is _phenomenal."_

Tails shrugged. "Whatever you say." Looking, he said: "And also, Sally wants you at the Command Centre. She's calling an inner circle meeting as she's got something she needs to discuss with all of us."

Code Red frowned. Sally had brought together an 'inner circle' of the Knothole Freedom Fighters, which consisted of herself, Sonic, Code Red, Bunnie, and Tails. Whenever she called a meeting, it was extremely important. With an emphasis on _extremely._ "Okay, let's go." At this, he followed Tails away, quickly turning to Shockshot and Fallout and motioning them to advance on each other, saying: "Carry on." before turning and following Tails, wondering what it was that Sally wished to discuss.

* * *

 ** _Knothole Command Centre, 11:30 am_**

The door flew open as Code Red walked in, just as he heard a shattering noise. Quickly looking, he realised he had accidentally thrown the door open so hard, it had caused one of Sally's vases to fall off of a nearby table and shatter. "Oops." Code Red said.

"And _that_ is why I keep asking you to open the door _gently."_ Came an all too familiar female voice. "Because _that_ happens when you do the exact opposite."

Code Red turned to see Sally sitting at her desk, though far more casually than usual, as she was leaning back, and her feet were up on the oak desk. Her hands were clasped together over her abdomen, and she was studying Code Red with an 'I told you so' expression on her face. Regardless, as usual, she looked impeccably stunning, though due to the heat of the day, her attire had changed a tad. For example, she was not wearing her signature blue vest jacket, which was hanging on a peg nearby. In replacement, she was now wearing a tight blue coloured tank top that bared her midriff, and she was wearing a dark denim skirt, alongside her trademark blue boots. Sunglasses rested on her forehead, and much of her hefty auburn hair was tucked into the baseball cap she had on her head, over which were her sunglasses. Her blue eyes sparkled in the summer morning sun.

On her fingers, Code Red could swear he could see something glittering on there, but he resolved to ask later. "Am I and Tails the only ones that are here?"

"No." Sally said. "Bunnie's on her way, and a certain blue hedgehog woke up late. As usual."

Code Red folded his arms. "And your old man?"

"At Elias' for the day. Not that it surprises me. Dad spends tonnes of time there nowadays." Sally said.

Code Red frowned. Sally's father, King Maximillian Acorn, who had been rescued from the Zone of Silence a year and a half before, had been quick to assert control over the Freedom Fighters' operations, with every plan having to be ran past him first. He had also been quick in exercising his authority, putting a stop to the post-raid parties the Freedom Fighters had often thrown after a successful raid, a fact many blamed Fallout for. Furthermore, he had appointed Geoffrey Saint John as his advisor, a move many deemed unpopular, including Code Red. One thing Maximillian had not been able to do though, was assert control over the Autobots, despite trying to. Code Red had made it painstakingly clear that he and the Autobots were a different entity, and operated under Sally's direct command, unless directed otherwise by Optimus Prime. But what was perhaps the King's most unpopular move to date was to voice his disapproval of Sonic and Sally's relationship, after Maximillian had taken note of Sonic's recklessness and his free-thinking attitude As a result, he had left Knothole, and was now staying at Elias' compound, where he was faring no better, as he disliked Elias' wife Megan, and took it as a personal insult that Elias had a daughter with her in Alexis, a complete U-turn from his attitude when he had returned.

As this was happening, Sonic jogged down the stairs, walking over to Sally and pecking her on the cheek. "Morning."

"Morning." Sally said, reciprocating the gesture, just as Bunnie entered the room.

"Mornin' y'all." Bunnie said in her southern belle accent as she came to stand near Code Red, sharing a nod with the Autobot Commander as she did.

Folding his arms, Code Red asked: "So what's on the agenda? Another decree from daddy dearest, or some other equally as bad news?"

Sally smiled gently. "No. In fact, me and Sonic have an… announcement we'd like to make."

"Let me guess: You're pregnant." Code Red said bluntly.

Sally blushed as she shook her head vigourously. "No, no! Dad would kill Sonic if that happened. In fact…" As she said this, she held up her left hand, on which glittered a stunning diamond ring.

* * *

It took Code Red less than a second to realise what that ring meant. His face fell in shock as he exclaimed: _"_ _No..."_

Tails held the sides of his head in surprise, muttering: "No way…"

"Oh mah stars…" Bunnie said, holding her hands over her mouth in surprise.

Sally nodded with a smile. "Yeah. Let's just say I'm engaged." She said, as Sonic walked over and wrapped his arm lovingly around Sally's shoulders.

Code Red shook his head as he exclaimed: "Sonic, you son of a bitch!"

Sonic shrugged "What can I say? I felt the time was right."

"Damn right it was!" Tails shouted as he jogged over and high-fived Sonic before hugging Sally. "Congratulations, guys!"

Sally smiled. "Thanks, Tails." She said, just as Bunnie scooped her up in a bear hug. "Bunnie…" Sally gasped. "Can't… Breathe…"

Letting go, Bunnie just hugged her, saying: "Sorry, Sally girl. Ah'm just so happy for ya."

"Aren't we all?" Code Red said as he knelt down, smiling. "And here I thought you'd start listening more to your dad than me or Sonic. Instead, you've gone and said yes to Sonic's proposal." He frowned as he said: "One thing's for certain: Your dad is going to hate this."

Sally scowled and folded her arms. "Well, between us, dad can go fuck himself." She said, drawing a few gasps from the other people. "Dad doesn't control my life. I do. And if he doesn't like who I want to have a family with, then too bad."

Code Red stood up and pointed at Sally, looking out to the others. "Them there's fighting words." Turning back to face Sally, Code Red asked: "Does anyone else know?"

Sally shook her head with a smile. "Nope. Just you, Bunnie and Tails. I am planning on going to tell Dad and Elias after lunch. Sound good?"

Code Red nodded approval. "Sounds good to me. Sounds like I'd better get ready to commit high treason then."

Sally raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You know my policy for when your dad didn't approve of yours and Sonic's relationship?" Code Red said.

Tails' eyes widened as he remembered: "Everyone changes when a gun's pointed at them." He repeated.

Code Red nodded. "Unfortunately, this meeting might end in a Mexican Standoff."

"Well," Sally said with a hopeful smile, "let's hope it never comes to that."

"Damn right." Tails said. "Talk about a bona-fide way to cut ties with your family, which is one thing I'm sure none of us here want. Except maybe Code Red."

"Hey!" Code Red shouted. "I don't want it to happen as much as any of us do. But I'm merely saying it merely may be necessary."

"Well, like I said, let's hope it doesn't come to that." Sally said, still with that smile. "This meeting is adjourned. I'll call a meeting after me and Code Red get back to discuss Dad's reaction."

"Sounds good to me." Code Red said. "Meet you at the gates at one. Okay?"

"Sounds about fine." Sally said. "See you then."

"Later, Future Mrs. Hedgehog." Code Red said, turning on his heel and leaving. The last thing he heard as he left was Sally laughing.

* * *

 **Hello and welcome to my latest Fanfiction: Transformers and Sonic the Hedgehog: The Decepticons Strike Back.**

 **Apologies for not publishing this sooner, but I was otherwise engaged with some things to do in school. During that time, I have used the time I had off school to compose most of the chapters for this fic, and so will be updating daily.**

 **So, please leave your reviews (NO FLAMES!). I missed doing that.**

 **T-Rock14**


	2. Chapter 2: Opposition

**WARNING: The following chapter contains brief uses of racist language.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Opposition**

 ** _Near Prince Elias' Compound, 13:45 pm_**

" Where the hood, where the hood, where the hood at? Have that nigga in the cut, where the wood at? Oh them niggaz actin' up?! Where the wolves at… "

Sally lay back and shook her head as the music thumped throughout Code Red's alt form. She had become well aware of Code Red's love for gangster rap music, especially the song he was listening to currently, that being DMX's hit song 'Where the Hood At'. "Do you listen to anything slightly… _less_ explicit, Red?"

"Uh, no." Code Red. "This is like my anthem. It's my means of saying: 'Fuck you, I'm here'. Know what I mean?"

"Well, yes." Sally said. "Except I'm more of a pop music fan. I'm not the type to go into places blaring out offensive lyrics with racist slurs towards African American humans."

"True." Code Red said. "But still, I don't criticise your musical tastes."

"That's because the music _I_ like isn't typically filled with racist language, homophobic slurs, and glorification of drive-by shootings and whatnot." Sally countered. "So could you please switch to a gangster rap song that _isn't_ so explicit? I doubt my dad would want to hear DMX spitting out what he's spewing out right now."

"Like you said earlier, your dad can go fuck himself. He's not the one who I have to answer to. That's either you or Optimus Prime." Code Red reminded Sally.

"That's not the point." Sally protested. "Red, could you please switch to something less explicit? I doubt Elias would want Alexis to hear this type of thing at such a young age."

"Well, there's a good reason." Code Red said begrudgingly as he switched to another of his favourites: 'X Gon' Give It To Ya', again, by DMX.

"Not what I had in mind, but at least it doesn't contain that much use of the 'n' word." Sally said.

"Is that your real gripe?" Code Red asked.

"Yes. The other swear words are becoming more accepted, though not by my father, being old Mr Conservative." Sally said.

"A more accurate way to describe your father would be to add the word 'motherfucker' onto what you just said." Code Red said.

Sally rolled her eyes. "Are you going to spend the rest of your life thinking of ways to insult my father?"

"Until he decides to wake up and stop living in the fucking nineties, then yes." Code Red said.

Sally rolled her eyes, as they drew ever closer to their destination.

* * *

 ** _Elias' Compound, 14:00 pm_**

Sally stepped out of Code Red to instantly find her legs suddenly get heavier, as a youthful voice chirped:

"Aunt Sally!"

Sally smiled and looked down to find the three-year old she knew to be her niece Alexis wrapped around her shins like a python. "Afternoon to you too, Alexis." Sally said gently. Managing to pry Alexis off of her for a few seconds, Sally knelt down so that she could hug Alexis properly, something the three year old did instantly. "Oh? Did someone miss me?"

"Yes!" Alexis said. "It's boring without you here to tell me stories!" She quickly backed off when she heard the sounds of something transforming. Looking up, she saw Code Red.

Code Red looked at Alexis and then to Sally, saying: "I'm guessing that you've been put in the role of 'cool aunt', Sally."

"I guess so." Came a voice. "She does miss you plenty when you're not here."

Sally looked up and smiled as she saw her brother approaching, alongside Megan. Their father was not in sight at all. Walking over, she hugged both Elias and Megan, before asking: "Where's dad?"

Elias shrugged. "Likely in his throne room, discussing matters with Geoffrey."

"That would not surprise me, considering the time he spends with Geoffrey St Stink-bomb." Code Red said, drawing a few laughs from the people nearby, including little Alexis. Turning to her, Code Red said: "Please don't make any jokes about that. Toilet humour can only go so far."

"I couldn't agree more." Elias said as he walked up. "Alexis has been… trying to amuse dad with her toilet-related jokes. All it's gotten her are a few harsh lectures and normally ending in us having to convince her dad does care."

Code Red threw his arms in the air. "Awesome! So not only is your dad an out of touch jackass, he's also abusing Alexis emotionally." Code Red turned to Sally and said: "And you told me he was a good parent."

"The key word in that sentence Code Red is _was."_ Sally said, folding her arms."

"Ain't that the truth?" Elias agreed. "Anyway, enough hanging around. I assume that something's going on?"

Sally nodded, smiling. "But I want you and dad to hear it. Code Red's here as an… insurance policy if you will."

Elias raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Follow me." At this, he turned and walked off, followed suit by Alexis and Megan, and after the two had looked at each other, Sally and Code Red.

* * *

 ** _Throne Room…_**

"Afternoon, Elias. I see you've brought guests." King Maximillian said dismissively.

"Afternoon, Dad." Sally said.

"Afternoon, Your Majesty." Code Red said, kneeling in a manner that seemed quite correct, but bordered on the mocking, a detail Sally noticed.

If Maximillian was impressed by Code Red's seemingly polite greeting, he did not show it, but instead spoke it, saying: "I thought you answered to none but Sally and Optimus Prime."

"That is true, but I still show respect where respect is due." Code Red said, as he quickly muttered: _"_ _Not."_ Looking around, Code Red remarked: "Love what you've done with the place, Max. Back when we hadn't rescued you, this place looked like a bland, characterless piece of shit."

"Thank you." The King said. "I… would not say as much in those terms, but yes, I believe the recent renovations I've had done have given this place some much needed character."

Code Red turned to Sally and shrugged, as if to say: "Easy."

Sally rolled her eyes as she turned to Max and asked: "So, how's your day been?"

"Bah, the usual." Max replied. "I tell you, when you come to rule the kingdom, if ever, it will take years off of your life, I assure you."

Sally ignored the 'if ever' and replied: "Tell me about it. Try living under the threat of being found and massacred for the past few years. It isn't fun."

"I can imagine." King Max said sarcastically.

Code Red scoffed. _"_ _Sarcasm."_ He muttered.

Max heard slightly and looked to Code Red, asking: "What was that?"

"Nothing." Code Red said, looking out of a nearby window. "Just saying something that's for my servos only."

Max rolled his eyes as he waved his hand dismissively. "Very well." After a pause, he leaned forward in his chair and addressed Sally: "Enough idle chatter. I assume you and Code Red came for a specific purpose? To ask for a bit of support perhaps?"

Sally shook her head. "No. It's just… I have an announcement to make. Code Red just came along as a bit of a confidence booster."

"An announcement, hmm?" Maximillian asked as he leaned forward further. "Well, out with it! We haven't all day."

Sally smiled and held up her left hand, revealing the ring she had on her ring finger of that hand. "Sonic proposed, Dad. And… I said yes."

* * *

A palpable silence fell upon the cluster of people, followed by a certain tension as Maximillian sat backwards in his throne, deep in thought.

Code Red watched him closely, prepared to sprout his Path Blaster if Max came forward with hostile words on his mind.

Sally noticed this and gave Code Red a cautionary glare, mouthing: _"_ _Easy."_ to her second in command.

Code Red pretended not to have noticed, instead opting to keep his glare affixed on the King, folding his arms in an intimidating manner.

That was until the silence in the room was broken, but not from the source anyone expected, as Elias burst out laughing as he hugged Sally saying:

"Congratulations, Sally! You're finally pulling the trigger on something you should have done years ago!"

Sally chuckled. "I've only been dating Sonic for four years, Elias." She said.

"That's a long time to be dating." Elias said. "I married Megan after a year."

Sally smiled gently, as she said: "Well, I guess Sonic didn't feel ready to pop the question until now."

"Considering how long it took him to grow balls big enough to ask you out, that doesn't surprise me." Code Red said, walking over. "And it took me calling him a pussy to do it in the first place."

Elias forced down a burst of laughter. "Seriously? Sonic never told me that!"

"Knowing Sonic, that's highly unsurprising." Code Red said. "He doesn't like being embarrassed, and I'm sure he wouldn't want to be reminded of it again."

"Thanks for the idea, though." Elias said with a smile."

Sally turned to Code Red, saying: "Well done. Now you've given Elias some ammunition to embarrass Sonic with."

"I'm not saying anything." Code Red replied. "Even Sonic needs to be taken down a notch or two every now and then." Folding his arms, he added: "And what better time to embarrass our blue furred friend than yours and his wedding?" Code Red said, folding his arms with a wry smirk.

"That is, if the wedding even takes place." Said an infamous voice.

Code Red scowled as he turned to face the single individual he disliked as much if not more than the King: Geoffrey Saint John.

* * *

"Geoffrey." Code Red said sociably but sarcastically. "Impeccable timing as usual."

"It would seem so." Geoffrey said, a scowl evident on his face. "Especially since it concerns a potential match for the princess."

"Whom you used to spy on as she had a shower." Code Red said.

Geoffrey's scowl deepened as he said: "That's in the past now."

"I can think of several ways that statement is wrong." Code Red said. "For one, Sally will remember that definitely. I'll remember it, and the Sex Offender's Register will definitely remember it."

"Just be quiet." Geoffrey said. He made to say more, but Code Red interrupted him, saying:

"Before you launch into an anti-Sonic and Sally rant that will likely end with me ending your ass, I suggest you save your breath for when I'm not around." Code Red said, manifesting his Path Blaster.

"Let him speak, Code Red. We are all entitled to our own opinions in this place." King Max said, surprising everyone.

Reluctantly, Code Red lowered his blaster, saying: "Fine. But mark my words, if he gets a touch out of line, I'm turning him to ash."

Max frowned and turned to Geoffrey, motioning towards him and saying: "You may speak Geoffrey."

Geoffrey nodded, threw a glare at Code Red, and stepped forward, saying: "Listen to me, your Majesty. Is this what you want? Your daughter marrying someone not of noble or royal birth? To allow this would be to go against the very laws your ancestors set in place. They clearly state that a daughter of the king should wed someone of equal standing as herself."

"Uh, may I just say that being a hero does count as that." Code Red said.

"Shut up!" Geoffrey said rudely. Turning back to Maximillian, Geoffrey continued: "Don't listen to Code Red, your Majesty He's been anti-establishment ever since he got here." As he said this, he threw Code Red a glare before adding: "And I recall he once threatened to shoot you if you disagreed with Sonic and Sally's relationship." Turning to face the King again, he took a pleading tone. "Please, your Majesty. All Sonic will do is undo everything you built during your magnificent reign. You'll be a laughing stock, a source of ridicule among the other nations of this world. If you do not wish for that to happen, then I urge you to disallow this engagement and dissolve it."

Code Red immediately affixed his optics on the king, tensing his arm, ready to raise it and prepare to voice a threat he'd been planning on making if this situation ever arose.

King Max sat forward, his voice steely. "As usual, you put forth many valid points, Geoffrey. Including the law on royal marriages."

Geoffrey eyed Code Red with a triumphant smile, which quickly faded as the King asked:

"But one must ask: Are you saying this because of genuine concerns, or out of an obvious grudge against both my daughter and her would-be fiancé?"

"Knowing Geoffrey, it's the latter." Code Red interjected. Stepping forward, he added; "And with reference to the laws he put forth, let's set the record straight: The law went out the fucking window the moment Robotnik took over."

"A valid counterargument." Max said. "But that does not change the fact you threatened to shoot me if I disagreed with Sally's choice of lover."

"That's not entirely true. I only said I'd point a gun at you. I never intended to actually blast you into oblivion." Code Red protested.

"Code Red's right, Daddy." Sally said. "I recall him saying: 'People change with a gun to their head'. Not 'If he disagrees, I'll reduce him to ash'."

"A threat is still a threat." Max said firmly. "And I will not be intimidated into doing someone else's will. If I am to make a decision regarding this, it will be of my own free will, not via having 'a gun to my head'."

Folding his arms, Code Red asked: "So what _is_ your decision? Before you make it, consider that in some cases, it's okay to bend the rules."

"True." King Max said. "Another valid point."

"Enough talk!" Geoffrey snapped, causing both to face him. Turning to the King, Geoffrey snarled: _"_ _I demand to know what your decision is!"_

"You are in _no_ position to demand anything of me, Geoffrey." King Max said firmly. "As for my decision, I am yet undecided. I will weigh your arguments in my mind, and I will tell you my decision at a later date. That is all."

Geoffrey scowled in distaste. "Very well." He turned to leave and said: "I will await your decision. Just be sure you make the right one."

"Define your version of the 'right decision', Geoffrey." Code Red asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'm guessing it involves you finally getting what you want and finally fucking Sally."

Geoffrey's face went beet-red and he clenched his fists as Code Red turned and left, Sally at his side with a frown.

Code Red turned once again to Geoffrey, and the two stared one another down. With one last gesture, Code Red pointed towards his own optics with two fingers before pointing them at Geoffrey in the classic 'I've got my eye on you' gesture.

Geoffrey returned the gesture in kind, following it with a flip of the bird.

Code Red followed by doing the same with both hands before turning and leaving. He was not going to let Geoffrey ruin the happiness of his friends. Not without a fight.

* * *

 **Well, that escalated quickly. But you know, all's fair in love and war, apparently. Unless you're referring to the Shakespeare play 'Othello' or this fanfic.**

 **Regardless, please leave your reviews (NO FLAMES!)**

 **T-Rock14**


	3. Chapter 3: Uneasiness

**Chapter 3: Uneasiness**

 ** _Road between Elias' stronghold and Knothole, 15:05 pm_**

"Unbelievable!" Sally snarled as soon as they were out of sight and earshot of anyone, slamming her fist on the dashboard of Code Red's Dodge Challenger Police Car mode. "Just when I was hoping things would turn out alright, Geoffrey just _had_ to get involved. As if it isn't enough for him to openly try and tear me and Sonic apart, he goes and causes my status as either Sonic's girlfriend or fiancée to be thrown up in the air. All because he hopes it'll create a nice smoking crater for him to step into!"

Code Red fought not to cringe at Sally's outburst of fury, and fought even harder not to say anything. Sally's temper had already been inflamed by Geoffrey's interference in what should have been a great day for her, and he had no intention of further exacerbating her mood. Overriding that was his own fury at Geoffrey for ruining what had been an amazing day for Sally. If there had ever been such a time Code Red had actually genuinely wanted to kill Geoffrey, it was now. But he had not, as that would have merely proved Geoffrey right, and the skunk would have won. For that, he applauded himself. Had this transpired at the time of Code Red's arrival, Code Red would not have hesitated to blast Geoffrey into oblivion. But that had been four years ago now. And Code Red had trained himself to show restraint since then. And it had served him well in the conversation they had been in just minutes ago, albeit barely.

Finally, he thought: _Fuck it!_ and said: "You know, this could actually work to our advantage."

Sally looked over to Code Red and asked: "And how is that? Please, if you have _anything_ to say, then _please,_ _ **share."**_

Code Red cringed at Sally's angry sarcasm, but replied: "Because this gives us time to further convince your old man that your engagement to Sonic is a positive thing. Like I said to him, the old laws went out the window the day Robotnik took power. I guess we have that overweight fuck to thank for that, but we shouldn't say so. Furthermore, you could reach out to him through other means. Like playing chess with him. He really enjoys that."

Sally's features softened slightly, but not by a wide margin as she replied: "Yeah. Try telling that to Sonic." At this, she simply lay back and closed her eyes, a grunt of frustration escaping her.

Code Red suddenly recalled something, and replied: "Like a famous movie character once said: No! Try not! Do or do not! There is no try."

Sally groaned. "Please, Code Red. I'm really not in the mood for any of those movie references you love to use for comedic effect, as much as I like Star Wars."

Code Red was silent for a moment before replying wittily: "It will be done, my lord."

"Red, **_stop."_** Sally said sharply, silencing the Autobot Commander instantly.

"Fine, fine. I was just trying to cheer you up." Code Red said defensively.

"Well, don't." Sally said. "All I want right now is to just be in Sonic's arms."

"Okay." Code Red said as they drove on, silence covering them both in its cloak.

* * *

 ** _Knothole, 15:35 pm_**

The moment Code Red pulled to a stop, Sally got out and headed right for her house, the one she shared with Sonic, passing Tails on the way.

"What happened to her?" Tails asked as he pointed in her direction. "Looks like someone really pissed her off."

"You have our mutual friend Geoffrey Saint John to thank for that." Code Red replied as he shifted into robot. "He got involved, and now the king's going to 'think about it'."

"Fuck!" The eleven year old vulpine snarled, turning and punching a nearby tree. "And here I was thinking the day couldn't get any better. Instead, it's gone bad because he's desperate to rip what Sonic and Sally have to shreds."

"Tell me about it." Code Red said, scowling. "Especially since I legitimately thought of blasting the fucking pervert to oblivion."

"Talk about something we all want to do right now." Tails said, patting the Beretta M9 he had in a holster which was strapped to his right thigh.

Code Red nodded in agreement. "Too right." Looking around, he asked: "So, anything else happen today I should know about?"

Tails shrugged. "Nah. Just been going through the motions today." He blushed as he added: "Although I did spot a hot mongoose girl looking at me."

Code Red smirked as he folded his arms. "I'm not surprised. Give or take a few years, and you'll be a walking babe magnet. Girls left, right, and centre will be hurling themselves at you. And maybe a few men too."

Tails' blush deepened and his eyes widened at the thought of men trying to hook up with him came to mind as he responded: "I… I think I'll just settle for just the one."

Code Red chuckled as he replied: "Exactly why they'll try even harder." His smirk became a frown as Nicole appeared.

"Inner Circle meeting. Now." The AI said before disappearing.

Code Red turned to Tails and said: "I'll continue ribbing you on your growing sex appeal later. For now, let's get this over and done with."

Tails blushed immensely as he followed Code Red, wondering why he had even befriended the Autobot in the first place.

 ** _Knothole Command Centre, 15:45 pm_**

"So that's why you're salty as a pretzel all of a sudden." Bunnie said as Sally finished the synopsis of her and Code Red's encounter with the King and Geoffrey.

Sally nodded. "Yeah."

"All because he wants to tear you and Sonic apart and replace Sonic with himself." Tails said. "It's ridiculous. Geoffrey should have given up on his pursuit of you after he got tossed into prison for being a pervert."

"Well, it's happened." Nicole said as she materialised. "And my calculations suggest that the king is likely to choose in favour of Geoffrey."

"Ha!" Code Red scoffed. "Not with me around."

"We may not have a choice." Nicole said.

"Nicole, you're forgetting that I take my orders directly from either Sally or Optimus Prime. And in terms of command structure, Optimus outranks Sally. No offence."

"None taken." Sally said with a faint smile.

"Nevertheless, this isn't good." Tails said. "There has to be something we can do that'll tip the scale in Sally and Sonic's favour."

"Like what I suggested on the journey back." Code Red said. "Convince him maybe over a nice game of chess."

"I doubt a simple game of chess will do the trick." Sonic said.

"But at least it's a start." Code Red said. "Furthermore, I'm considering asking Prime to intercede. Maybe he can succeed where we're not."

Sally shrugged. "I'm not willing to ask Prime to stick his nose into this. He has enough on his plate already, what with this whole business surrounding terrorists acquiring alien tech."

"I'm sure he'll be happy to help. He has in the past." Code Red said.

Sally folded her arms. "Fine. You can ask him. But just tell him he doesn't have to if he doesn't want to."

Code Red nodded. "Trust me, he will." At this, he turned and exited the room.

Sally watched him leave before turning to the others, saying: "Any other suggestions?"

"Apart from putting a neat hole in Geoffrey's head and blowing his brains out the other side, I've got nothing." Tails said.

"Or we could jus' have a nice ol' sit down with Max and try to convince him that way." Bunnie said.

"Both are viable options, but one; killing Geoffrey would just make dad rule in his favour anyway, and Geoffrey can weasel himself into the conversation and tip the balance back to dad wanting to decide on his own." Sally said. Shaking her head, Sally waved her hand. "This meeting is adjourned for now. I remembered we have a raid to undertake tomorrow, and I need you all to be ready."

At this, the Freedom Fighters all vacated the room, leaving just Sally and Sonic alone.

Walking over to Sonic, Sally wrapped Sonic in her arms, and felt him do the same. "I feel so lost, so confused. What if what Nicole says is true?"

"I'm sure we'll find a way, Sally. We always have." Sonic said supportively.

* * *

 ** _Autobot Command Post, 16:15 pm_**

"This is troubling." Optimus Prime said as he placed his hands on his hips. "I fear for what would happen if the King were to rule in Geoffrey's favour, and Sally and Sonic are forced to separate."

"Well, the King's popularity would take a nosedive, that's for sure." Code Red said. "Furthermore, it could incite a revolution, and likely depose him and crown Elias in his place. Not that that's a bad thing."

"True." Optimus said. "But I am unsure as to whether the king will be convinced by me. I am directly linked to you, and from what I have heard, he is not overly fond of you."

"That is true, but at least he will listen to you. He's well aware of how wise you can be. And if there's one thing our friendly neighbourhood king needs, it's some of the collective wisdom of the Primes." Code Red replied.

"Perhaps you are correct." The Autobot Leader said. "I will contact him after our conversation is concluded. Moving on, how does Sally fare these days?"

"She's good. Though she isn't in the best of moods after the bullshit that only recently transpired." Code Red replied.

"That does not surprise me." Optimus said. "Maybe the death of Geoffrey is necessary for your hopes to bear fruit."

"I'd rather it not come to that." Code Red said. "I may hate Geoffrey, but he's good at his job. And I'd rather have someone who's good at what he does than someone who fucks up almost every time."

Optimus nodded. "A sound answer." Looking away as if speaking to someone else, Optimus turned and said: "Forgive me, Code Red. I believe a Decepticon incursion is imminent. I wish you luck with this troubling development, and with the raid you have tomorrow. I will speak to the King when I return." At this, he cut the comm.

Code Red lingered in the room awhile, going over the conversation he had just shared with Optimus. He prayed that among other things, this would turn out alright in the end.

* * *

 **I have the feeling you all despise Geoffrey now.**

 **But sorry for the brief delay. I would have updated yesterday, but Father's Day plans derailed those ones. So you'll be getting two chapters from me today. Hooray!**

 **But, other than that, please leave your reviews (NO FLAMES!).**

 **T-Rock14**


	4. Chapter 4: Well-Informed

**Chapter 4: Well-Informed**

 ** _Wildfire's Command Post, Robotropolis, 19:00 pm_**

Wildfire had little need or care for amenities.

Ever since he had arrived on Mobius four years before, Wildfire had declined in using the overly large quarters Robotnik had built for him as his lair, although at the time, Wildfire had appreciated the gesture. Regardless, he had instead opted for where he felt most at home; the command centre of his army that Robotnik had also built for him. It served as the perfect place to plan missions and strategies that made the lives of the Freedom Fighters, and the Autobots as well, very difficult.

Yet currently, as he had done for the past year and a half, he had been drawing up battle plans for the biggest operation his army had undertaken since their arrival on Mobius. With luck, it would serve as a crushing defeat of the Freedom Fighters, and a serious blow to their morale. He had long realised that the only way to fix the problem and threat the Freedom Fighters posed was to take the fight directly to them, though, to his chagrin, his lieutenant Shadowstreak had made the suggestion before he did.

 _But no matter,_ The Decepticon General thought to himself. He had not rebuked Shadowstreak for upstaging him, but had applauded his ingenuity, and had also rubbed it in Robotnik's face that most Decepticons were more tactically minded than Robotnik. Wildfire smiled as he remembered the dictator's face reddening as Wildfire had taunted him of not having the idea sooner, leaving just as Robotnik had called out for his man-servant Snively.

Removing himself from thought and returning to the task at hand, he continued planning the imminent destruction of the Freedom Fighters, and the Autobots they harboured. Robotnik had yet to review the plan personally and give it his approval, but Wildfire didn't care. He had found a diverse pleasure in keeping Robotnik waiting, as it gave him power over the dictator, a fact Wildfire liked very much. He was diverted from his work by a voice he had grown to know very well over the years:

"General."

Turning, Wildfire laid his optics upon his second in command, Shadowstreak. "Yes, Lieutenant?" Wildfire asked.

"Our agent in the Freedom Fighters is contacting you. They say they have valuable information."

Wildfire scowled as he said: "Very well." At this, he turned and headed towards the communications wing of his command post, much on his mind.

* * *

 ** _Decepticon Communications Hub…_**

"Report." Wildfire snapped at the figure standing before him via hologram, a cloaked and hooded man.

"I have fresh news that could quite possibly be invaluable for you to know." The agent said, their voice garbled so that their voice was undiscernible.

"Well, out with it!" Wildfire snarled impatiently. "I need to speak with Robotnik in a few minutes, so make it short."

It didn't take long for the spy to reply: "It appears that Sonic and Sally are engaged. I would not be surprised if they married soon, despite resistance from her father."

Wildfire's trademark snarl became a wry smile. "Excellent. Does anyone know of your presence yet?"

"No. I have made sure to keep myself hidden. For now at least." The spy said.

"Good." Wildfire said. "Keep me posted on the developments. I hope we can meet in person sometime."

"That sometime will not be soon, I assure you." The spy said. "Until then, farewell." At this, the hologram faded to nothing.

Wildfire looked away from the projector, hand on chin and deep in thought. This could be the perfect chance to launch an assault on his target, maybe throw the Freedom Fighters into disarray long enough to maybe finally strike a decisive, fatal blow to them. But he decided to exercise caution. Had he been younger, maybe he would have ordered an immediate assault. He knew they had a good chance now. But age and years of studying battle strategy had served to gift Wildfire with knowing when to bide his time in preparation for a better chance to strike.

"General?"

Wildfire turned to see Shadowstreak. "Yes, Shadowstreak?" Wildfire demanded.

"Dr Robotnik has requested your presence. He did not sound happy." Shadowstreak said.

"Robotnik is never happy these days." Wildfire said bluntly. "Whether it's the Freedom Fighters' constant success, or just whether he's feeling like shouting at someone. Must be bored at yelling at Snively."

"Not my place to comment." Shadowstreak said. "Even though you are correct. The doctor does have a lot of gripes against us nowadays. None of which seem justified."

"With Robotnik, who needs justification?" Said another Decepticon, the resident 'medic' Conduit. "Damn human thinks he can do anything."

"Well, he hasn't defeated the Freedom Fighters decisively yet, so that's already proven wrong." Shadowstreak pointed out.

"Enough." Wildfire said with a wave of his hand. "Let us see what our friendly neighbourhood dictator is griping about _this_ time." At this, Wildfire swept out of the room, followed by Shadowstreak and Conduit.

* * *

 ** _Robotnik's throne room…_**

"Wildfire. So gracious of you to join me." Robotnik said as he watched Wildfire, Shadowstreak and Conduit enter from his perch on his mechanical throne. As usual, his voice was soaked through with pure malice.

Wildfire ignored Robotnik's greeting until he was within a few feet of the maniacal dictator. "So, what is it you wish to gripe to me about today?" Wildfire asked in a bored tone. "I was in the process of making one final sweep over my plan to assault the stronghold of our friend Prince Elias."

"Are you now?" Robotnik asked with a malign chuckle. "Then I look very much forward to reviewing it personally, if it has taken nearly a full year and a half to be completed."

"I had to make sure everything would go smoothly. Our last few plans have been… rushed to say the least." Wildfire said.

"Are you insinuating that I rush into things?!" Robotnik demanded, his mood suddenly soured by Wildfire's words.

Wildfire folded his arms. "For the most part, yes. The Defoliator would have been a success, had we not began fighting amongst ourselves for whosoever controlled Mobius, Project: Resurrection was a success in the short term but in the long term has proven to be nothing short of a thorn in our side, and our plan to eliminate the king was rushed along by your impatience after Project: Resurrection broke free."

Robotnik sat forward, a retort forming in his throat, but he said nothing. It would be ill-advised for him to do so when he was so close to hearing Wildfire's plan. Instead, he replied: "So, when _will_ I get to review this… plan of yours?"

"In due time." Wildfire replied. "Or, when I've had the chance to look over it myself for one last time."

"Which will be soon, I hope." Robotnik said, an impatient tone.

"Doctor Robotnik, I assure you, it will be soon." Wildfire reassured his colleague.

"For your sake, it had better be." Robotnik said, his tone now threatening.

Wildfire nodded and said: "Perhaps. But for now, be patient." As he said this, he turned and left, flanked by his two subordinates. But before he could pass through the door, he heard Robotnik call out:

"General! One more thing."

Wildfire turned and walked over to Robotnik, folding his arms and saying impatiently: "What now, Robotnik?"

Robotnik sat back in his throne as he asked: "Has your agent given you any fresh information? I feel the need for some news."

Wildfire smiled as he replied: "Why yes. In fact before you called me over, I had just finished speaking with them. As for the news, it would appear that a wedding in the Freedom Fighters is on the cards."

Robotnik sat forward, now very, _very_ interested. **_"_** ** _Who?"_** Robotnik demanded.

Wildfire smiled. "Why, Sonic and Sally of course. I hear our friendly neighbourhood hedgehog popped the question only last night."

* * *

At the revelation of this, Robotnik's impatient scowl became a large smile. "Are they now?"

"They are." Wildfire said. "And as a result, there is the possibility of putting our plan into operation on the date of their wedding. What would have been the best day of their lives would turn into the worst rather quickly."

"Indeed." Robotnik said, a malicious smile crossing the megalomaniacal dictator's moustachioed countenance.

"But, I would exercise caution." Wildfire said, which wiped the smile off Robotnik's face. "The wedding may not take place for some time, to accommodate time for planning the entire affair."

Robotnik scowled. "Then why are you suggesting we put the plan into action _now?!"_ He demanded.

"I never suggested that." Wildfire said. "I merely said that it was a possibility."

Robotnik scowled. Wildfire never failed to irritate him at any given point of the day. "You never fail to irritate me, General."

"So glad of you to actually tell me." Wildfire said with a smirk.

Robotnik groaned as he turned to Shadowstreak and Conduit. "Well, what do you suggest then?"

"Apologies, but it's not our place to say, Doctor." Shadowstreak replied, shrugging.

"Unfortunately for you." Conduit said.

Robotnik clenched his fists, snarling: "Why is it that you can be so frustrating sometimes?"

"It's because we can." Wildfire said with a smile. "Now, if that is all, we shall take our leave." At this, he turned and left, Shadowstreak and Conduit in tow. There was much work to be done.

* * *

 **Little question: Who do you think the spy is? And don't expect the answer straight away. In fact, don't expect the answer soon.**

 **Regardless, please leave your reviews (NO FLAMES!), and I'll see you soon.**

 **T-Rock14**


	5. Chapter 5: A Disastrous Mission, Part 1

**Chapter 5: A Disastrous Mission, Part 1**

 ** _Knothole, 23r_** ** _d_** ** _June 2014, 9:00 am_**

"Okay, Autobots, gather round." Code Red said as he came into view besides the massive hologram of an area of Robotropolis they had been briefed on for a good week now: It was one of Robotnik's key factories, not that far away from Robotropolis, but far enough that the Decepticons and SWAT-Bots guarding the facility would not be able to receive reinforcements in time.

Surrounding him was his team of dedicated Autobots: Side-Arm, his closest friend out of them all and second in command, Shockshot, who was standing nearby with his arms folded and optics firmly on the hologram, Oil-Leak, the team's mechanic, prankster, and resident lunatic, Patch-Up, the medic of the team, and one of the first Autobots to arrive on Mobius, Triage, Patch-Up's assistant and field medic, Fallout, who was studying the area hungrily, as if he were a scientist, and the factory was an insect he was looking forward to dissecting, and finally, Code Red's older brother, Code Black.

Code Red looked over the assembled team and said: "This will likely be one of our toughest ops yet. Not as tough as the Defoliator Crisis, but with a similar distribution of guards."

"Well, ain't that encouraging?" Shockshot said sarcastically.

Code Red ignored Shockshot's gripe and continued: "Now, as I just said, this factory will be guarded heavily. I would strictly advise that we hit them hard and fast. And I mean, fast."

"So much like the mission on the Hydrax Plateau back home on Cybertron." Code Black said.

Code Red nodded. "Pretty much. I have a sneaky suspicion that the enemy won't know we're attacking there. Unless the spy within our ranks has tipped them off somehow."

That caused the Autobots to scowl. The spy Code Black had warned Code Red about a year and a half earlier was still proving to be rather elusive. Whoever they were, they had covered up their tracks exponentially well.

Code Red shook his head regardless. "But that's not what we should worry about. Regardless of what happens, we stick to the plan. Clear?"

"Clear as a viewscreen." The Autobots replied.

Code Red nodded. "Awesome." He said, just as Sally entered the room.

"Everyone ready?" Sally inquired. As usual, she was wearing her typical combat ensemble, that being a black sleeveless shirt underneath a black combat vest, black combat trousers, her signature blue boots, and over the shirt and combat vest, her signature vest jacket. Her pistol was as usual, strapped against her right thigh, and her combat knife was sheathed just above it on her right hip. Other than that, she looked her typical self: Absolutely stunning.

"Looking good as always, Sally." Code Red remarked. "And yes, we are ready to roll."

"Good." Sally said. "So what are we waiting for? Autobots, transform and roll out!"

* * *

 ** _Robotropolis, 9:25 am…_**

Wildfire entered the war-room to find Shadowstreak and Conduit already there, as usual. "Anything?" The Decepticon General asked.

Shadowstreak shook his head. "Nothing. It appears our friends the Autobots and the Freedom Fighters have either gotten cold feet today or they've changed up their routine to confuse us."

Wildfire shook his head. "I doubt that. They're likely attacking a different target. The question is, where?"

"Well, we'd better discern that soon, otherwise we'll be sitting around here twiddling our thumbs like fools while the Autobots wreak havoc. And then Robotnik won't be happy." Conduit said.

As if on cue, Robotnik's face appeared, studying them. "Is it me, or are the Freedom Fighters not attacking? They clearly don't seem to be anywhere near here."

"True." Wildfire said. "That's likely because they're attacking a different target. The question is, what _is_ their target?"

Robotnik scowled. "For your sake, you had better figure that out soon." At this, his visage disappeared.

Wildfire returned his gaze to the main screen before saying: "Bring up a map of all known facilities outside of Robotropolis."

The Decepticons on the terminals complied, and a map with all known facilities outside of Robotropolis being shown as dots appeared on the main screen. Robotropolis itself was shown in the center.

Wildfire studied the map, scowling as he wondered: _Where are you, Autobot scum?_ He had been told by Robotnik that if an outside facility was attacked, it would automatically send a distress signal. So if Wildfire's thoughts were correct, he would receive a distress signal at some time soon. At least, he hoped that's what would happen. It was always likely that the Autobots had jammed the signal. In fact, Wildfire would not be surprised if that was the case.

The sudden sound of klaxons came to his servos, and his optics began snapping around until they settled on one facility in particular: RF-4829. The dot that signified its place was flashing rapidly, which gave Wildfire all the cause he needed. Turning to Conduit, Wildfire commanded: "Order an entire company to meet us at the main entrance to Robotropolis in five minutes." Turning now to Shadowstreak, Wildfire said: "You, come with me."

Shadowstreak complied, and followed Wildfire out of the room. With luck, they could at least save the entire facility.

* * *

 ** _RF-4829, at the same time…_**

Code Red tore his blade free from the torso of the drone he was currently in the process of killing, and spun away, slashing at the throat of another, beheading it in seconds. Two weeks were too long for him to be deprived of a fight. And this fight was starting to look like one he would enjoy very much. Retracting his blades and manifesting his path blasters, Code Red pointed them both away from him and towards two Decepticons coming at him from two angles, firing into both and rendering both permanently deactivated. Walking further into the fray, he kicked a SWAT-Bot away and blew most of it apart.

A whirring noise drew his attention, and he looked up to find a Decepticon Leaper descending upon him. _Fuck, I hate these guys,_ Code Red thought as he rolled under the Leaper's attack and turned, more quickly than the Leaper could, firing numerous times into the Leaper's back, which quickly exploded, along with the rest of the Leaper. "Good riddance to bad rubbish." Code Red remarked as he turned, only to receive a vicious blow to the face, forcing him to stagger away. Turning back towards who had hit him, he sighted a Decepticon Brute moving in on him. Rolling under the sweeping attack of the enemy's hammer, Code Red quickly spun and made to fire.

The Brute was quicker though, and smashed Code Red's blaster aside with his shield, before attempting a downward blow that would likely crush Code Red's head, something the Autobot Commander was not keen on.

Rolling away, Code Red charged the brute from the side, missile-drop-kicking the brute, an attack that staggered the big Decepticon. Seizing the chance while he yet had it, Code Red sprouted his right arm blade, and plunged it deep into the brute's back, tearing it out with notable brutality.

The Brute rapidly fell, now useless.

Code Red took a pause to look over the battle taking place around him:

Code Black was currently leading Shockshot and Fallout against a squad of Decepticon Heavy-Gunners, personally downing one of them.

Side-Arm stood with Oil-Leak and Triage, all three laying down a hail of fire against the enemy.

In the meantime, Code Red noticed Sally and the Freedom Fighters traversing the path he had personally cleared, catching up to him in a matter of seconds.

"We're right behind you, Red." Sally said with a smile.

Code Red nodded before turning back towards the battle, charging the enemy with a fearsome battle cry.

* * *

 ** _Elias' Compound, at the same time…_**

"So, how is my daughter and her ilk faring, my boy?" King Max said as he entered the war room, coming to stand next to Elias.

"I only just finished talking to her. They haven't met resistance as heavy as they were expecting, likely because of the Decepticons likely not expecting an attack there, but the resistance they're meeting is still nonetheless heavy." Elias replied.

"You think she'll need help?" Came the voice of Geoffrey, who was standing nearby.

"Geoffrey, this is Sally we're talking about. She can look after herself." Elias said matter of factly.

"I have no doubt of that." Geoffrey said. "But still, would it not be prudent for you to at least be ready to assist her if she and the Knothole Freedom Fighters need assistance?"

"It would be, had Sally not _specifically_ requested for us _not_ to intervene." Elias replied. "She wants to do this on her own, and being the man I am, I'm going to let her."

Geoffrey made to say more, but was silenced when Maximillian raised his hand.

"That is enough, Geoffrey. I appreciate your concern for my daughter, however unnerving it seems, but Sally is a woman who is more than capable of accomplishing things on their own." The king said. "And until such a time that she specifically requests assistance, we will wait."

Geoffrey scowled as he fell silent.

Elias continued to study the hologram of the factory before him. Most of it was coloured in red, signifying it was still under enemy control, but every time Sally reported in saying they had gained ground, the ground she and the Freedom Fighters had gained would turn blue.

Suddenly, Nicole's voice broke through the comms, saying:

"Elias, be advised. Decepticon reinforcements are on the scene. Code Red and the Autobots have engaged them, but Sally's given me orders to ask you to stand by in case things get difficult."

Elias scowled at this, but said: "Very well." Turning to his father, Elias asked: "Would you mind taking control while I give the standby order?"

Maximillian shook his head. "Of course not."

Elias nodded and left the room, praying that Sally would not need his help.

* * *

 ** _With Code Red and the Autobots…_**

"Wildfire…" Code Red snarled as he stared across the battlefield towards his long-term enemy.

The Decepticon General smiled as he approached, coming within metres of the Autobot he despised above all others. "I'll admit, you and your friends surprised me with your change of usual planning." His face hardened as he sprouted his arm-blade. "But it will not succeed."

Code Red responded by manifesting his own blades, replying: "How can you tell that when the party's only just started?"

"Simply because I know how you operate." Wildfire said. "You should change things up, you know. It's getting boring."

"Oh, go fuck yourself." Code Red replied before quickly starting forward in a zig-zag motion and quickly feinting at Wildfire's chest, spinning away as Wildfire moved to parry and cross-cutting towards Wildfire's back.

Wildfire countered and kicked backwards, catching Code Red square in the chest and sending the smaller 'bot sprawling. Turning quickly, Wildfire leapt forward, stabbing down with his blade in an effort to pin Code Red to the floor.

Rolling to the side, Code Red kicked up with his foot, connecting smoothly with Wildfire's jaw, staggering the Decepticon and causing Wildfire to stagger to the side a little. Leaping to his feet, Code Red ducked a sweeping slash at his head from Wildfire and leapt up, knocking Wildfire back with a firm drop-kick before moving in, quickly stabbing at Wildfire's chest and belly.

Wildfire, with speed unbecoming of his size, slapped Code Red's blades aside, doing so with such power that he caused Code Red to spin around so that Code Red had his back to Wildfire. Seizing the opening, Wildfire kicked at Code Red, connecting with a vicious forward kick that sent Code Red staggering forward. Lunging forward, Wildfire stabbed at Code Red again.

Again rolling to the side, Code Red instantly got to his feet and watched as Wildfire's blade stabbed into the ground. Seizing the opening this provided, Code Red used Wildfire's blade arm as almost a springboard, landing a spinning roundhouse kick that sent Wildfire staggering back. "You're getting slower, Wildfire." Code Red said as he got to his feet, watching Wildfire recover his equilibrium. "Someone must be getting old."

Wildfire's eyes narrowed in rage as he retracted his blade. "Old am I? Well, let me show you I am anything but, Code Red." He snarled, reaching behind his back and drawing his battle-axe and war-hammer.

Code Red rolled his optics as he muttered to himself: "Note to self; ask Oil-Leak for some handheld melee weapons when this raid is over." Just as Wildfire attacked.

* * *

 ** _With Sally and the Knothole Freedom Fighters…_**

"Tails, what're we looking at?" Sally asked via the comm.

"I'd say an entire company of Decepticon drones, Sally." Tails said as the sound of sniper fire rang out from where Tails had made his 'nest' on the top floor of the factory. "Plus Wildfire, Shadowstreak and Conduit. Code Red's battling Wildfire, Code Black is having it away with Shadowstreak, and Shockshot and Conduit are handing each other their asses."

"In short, we may well need reinforcements." Sally said.

"Maybe." Tails said as he fired another shot. "But thankfully, the Autobots are dug in, and Skystrike and Rotorstorm are making things difficult for the Decepticons from the air. It looks like the 'cons didn't think to bring air support."

Sally nodded. "Sounds good to me. Keep me posted on any further developments." She said.

"You got it." Tails replied as he cut off the communication, as another sniper shot rang through the air.

Sally nodded before she turned to watch the other Freedom Fighters planting explosives. Of course, Sonic was speeding away at his, having completely finished planting his explosives, and already he was jogging over to Sally.

"Looks like we're gonna pull this off, Sal." Sonic said as he kissed his fiancée on the forehead.

"With luck, yes." Sally said with a confident smile, just as another sniper shot rang out.

"Geez, that thing's loud." Sonic said, holding his ears.

"Too right." Sally said. "I've been nagging Tails to put a suppressor on his sniper for a week, but he keeps refusing. Says it reduces the range to which he can fire."

"'e eez right, you know." Antoine called out as he planted a bomb on one of his designated targets.

Sally rolled her eyes as she said: "Get on with planting the explosives Antoine. The sooner we get that done, the sooner we can get out of here."

"Ah oui. On eet my princess!" Antoine said as he got on with his task.

Sally watched all this as she heard the battle outside continuing. She could only hope that Elias' assistance would not be necessary.

* * *

 ** _With Code Red and Wildfire…_**

Code Red leapt into a forward roll in order to avoid an overhead slash from Wildfire's axe, quickly counterattacking with a firm kick to the back of Wildfire's knee, causing the Decepticon General to drop to one knee. Pressing his advantage, Code Red delivered a firm drop-kick to Wildfire while the general was getting up, sending Wildfire falling flat on his face.

Getting back to his feet, Wildfire found himself leaping back to avoid Code Red's attempted stomp to his head and swept at Code Red with his hammer. The blow connected with a sickening crack, and Code Red went flying into Code Black and Shadowstreak, knocking both over.

Of the three, Shadowstreak got to his feet first, and made to attack Code Red, but a hand stopped him, looking up, he saw Code Black's fist hurtling towards his face. The blow connected, and Shadowstreak went down.

Looking to his fallen brother and helping him up, Code Black asked: "You going to be alright?"

Code Red nodded an affirmative, although he clearly wasn't. His right flank had a significant dent in it from Wildfire's hammer blow, and it looked to have ruptured his abdomen area. Loose wires could be seen protruding from the rupture, and sparks erupted from it every few moments, while liquid Energon leaked from the wound in a steady stream. "I'll be fine, Code Black." Code Red said in a pained tone, holding his right flank.

Reluctantly, Code Black nodded. "Then go get him, brother."

"I intend to." Code Red said as he turned to face Wildfire, who stood waiting patiently for Code Red.

"Are you sure this is wise, Code Red? You look in no fit condition to fight." Wildfire taunted.

Code Red responded by sprouting his blades yet again, saying: "I shouldn't give up on me that easily."

Wildfire scowled. "So be it." He snarled as he once again charged, swinging his hammer down on Code Red as he did.

Leaping to the side, Code Red kicked at Wildfire's hammer arm, knocking the weapon out of Wildfire's hand. The motion caused him to wince and he quickly staggered away, holding his wounded flank.

Wildfire turned to face him completely, and made to retrieve his hammer, but shook his head and instead sprouted his arm blade again. "I do not need to use my hammer to defeat you. It's done plenty of damage from what I can see."

Code Red gritted his teeth as he glared at Wildfire. Ignoring the pain in his side, Code Red charged his hated enemy.

"And so your final defeat comes into motion…" Wildfire said darkly as he moved to meet Code Red.

* * *

 ** _With Sally and the Freedom Fighters…_**

"How're things looking out there, Tails?" Sally asked.

"The ranks are thinning out, and we've still got three death-matches going on. Two are going in our favour." Tails reported.

Sally felt a twinge of worry rush through her as she asked: "Which one isn't going in our favour?"

Tails could be heard sighing on his end of the comm before he replied: "Hate to say, but it's Code Red. He's got a nasty dent in his right flank, and it looks pretty bad. He's putting up a decent fight, but I have a nasty feeling it's a matter of time before he's weakened enough by it for Wildfire to strike a decisive blow."

Sally closed her eyes as she said: "Alright. Thanks for telling me. Keep me posted, and if Code Red goes down, you contact Elias. Don't consult me first, just call him in. Code Red's the only 'bot out of his team that can effectively combat Wildfire. If he falls, the others are pretty much done for unless we have extra firepower."

"Understood, Sally." Tails said as the comm was once again cut.

Sally lowered her hand and sighed. This was troubling news. She was aware Code Red had battled Wildfire with worse injuries than the one Tails had described to her, but she knew that in those fights, Code Red had lost more often than not. She only prayed this was one of the rare fights with Wildfire he won whilst seriously wounded. She was driven from thought when a concerned voice came to her ears:

"Everything alright, Sally?"

Sally looked up to find Amy Rose standing in front of her, her face one of concern. Sally shook her head. "I just got word from Tails that Code Red's been wounded badly. I have a bad feeling we may well need Elias' help on this one."

"I'm sure we won't, Sally." Amy said encouragingly. "We've almost finished planting explosives on every floor. We'll be finished and out of here in no time."

Sally frowned and said: "I hope you're right, Ames. For Code Red's sake and mine. I just told Tails that if Code Red goes down for the count, he's to call in Elias' forces. Code Red is a 'bot we can't afford to lose."

Amy nodded and ran off to continue her task, leaving Sally alone.

Sally looked to the wall behind her, where she knew the Autobots were fighting the Decepticons, Code Red and Wildfire among them. She prayed Code Red would be alright.

* * *

 ** _With Code Red and Wildfire…_**

Code Red grunted as he forced himself to his feet, holding his wounded flank yet again. The wound had become a bulls-eye for Wildfire, and he had been targeting it mercilessly. Code Red was starting to doubt he could win this fight, and considered abandoning it to join Sally and the others inside. But he pushed the idea from mind and readied himself once again.

Wildfire quickly rushed in, stabbing at Code Red viciously with his arm-blade and slashing at Code Red with his axe.

Code Red managed to parry the blade attack, and duck the axe blow, albeit barely. He felt the blade of the axe just about skim his head, as he retracted his left arm blade and leap up with a firm uppercut, which caught Wildfire square on his jaw and sent the Decepticon General staggering back from the blow and granting himself a short reprieve, one he used to examine his wound.

Ever since Wildfire had started attacking it, the wound had been significantly worsened, and every time sparks shot out from it, Code Red felt a sharp pain overloading his nervous systems. Looking up, Code Red saw that Wildfire had composed himself, and was staring with Code Red with a look of indifference.

"Glad to see you've still got some fight in you, Code Red." Wildfire said with a smirk.

"As long as there's a fight to be had, I'll never stop fighting until that fight is lost or won." Code Red retorted, sprouting his left arm blade again.

Wildfire rolled hi optics as he moved in again, steadily moving closer, waiting for Code Red to attack, which he needed Code Red to do in order for his next tactic to work.

He got his wish, as Code Red lunged forward, stabbing towards Wildfire's stomach in an effort to even the odds. Sheathing his axe, Wildfire, parried Code Red's blow with his arm blade, and made a claw out of his left hand with which he then lunged at Code Red's wound, plunging his arm into the inner workings of Code Red's body. Grabbing onto the closest thing he could, Wildfire ripped it out with a sharp, merciless tug.

Code Red let out a roar of pain as he staggered away, clutching his wounded side, which instead of a hole, was now a gaping hole. Finding himself weakened significantly, Code Red fell to one knee, holding his side.

"You weaken." Wildfire said, walking over and retrieving his hammer. "As I thought. Today, you fall for good."

"The inevitability of that happening isn't lost on me, Wildfire." Code Red said as he somehow found it within himself to rise back to his feet, though on shaky legs. Looking up to face Wildfire directly, Code Red retracted his blades as he declared: "Just not today." At this, he finally charged Wildfire, tackling the large Decepticon weakly.

Wildfire allowed himself to be pushed back a few metres before bringing his left arm to bear on Code Red's back, knocking the Autobot down. Stepping aside to allow Code Red to get to his feet, Wildfire swung his hammer, which connected with Code Red's face, sending Code Red flying away in what could be seen as an acrobatic demonstration until Code Red came to a stop on the floor, where he tried again to get to his feet. Wildfire quickly stopped this by kicking Code Red soccer-style in his wounded flank, knocking Code Red further away and onto his back. Spinning his hammer about, Wildfire quickly brought it down on Code Red's chest, doing so a second time and attempting a third blow, but at the last second, he was tackled by several other Autobots at once, those being Side-Arm, Oil-Leak, and Fallout. Pushing all of them away, he asked: "So you wish to test yourselves against me? Then come at me and try!"

As this happened, a worried twin-tailed vulpine on the top floor of the factory and sniping from an open window lowered his rifle and raised his finger to his ear, keying his comm: "Elias, this is Tails. Request immediate assistance. I repeat, we need reinforcements."

* * *

 ** _Elias' compound, at that exact moment…_**

 ** _"_** ** _FUCK!"_** Elias snapped as he slammed his fist on the table, before calmly saying: "Sit tight, Tails, we're on our way." At this, he cut the comm and contacted his combat-ready soldiers, who were already on standby as a QRF: "Attention all units. Assistance has been called for. Prepare for deployment." At this, he turned to leave, but not before he found himself face to face with a smug-faced Geoffrey.

"Told you so, your Highness." Geoffrey taunted smugly.

Elias responded with a stiff right hook to Geoffrey's face, feeling something break under the force of his punch and sending Geoffrey to the floor. "Just be fucking ready. We are mobile in five minutes." At this, Elias stormed out of the room, exiting his command centre to find Megan and little Alexis waiting for him, alongside his father.

"Has assistance been called for, then?" King Maximillian asked.

Elias nodded. "Something must have gone badly wrong for them to call us in though, so they genuinely need the help."

Maximillian nodded understanding and placed his hands on Elias' shoulders. "Fight well, my son." He said, embracing Elias.

Elias returned the embrace firmly, before pulling away and facing his wife and young daughter. "Duty calls." Elias said.

"I can see that." Megan said, although not too enthusiastically.

Elias looked away for a moment as if he was about to leave there and then, but thought better of it and turned back to Megan, kissing her passionately on the lips, much to the disgust of little Alexis.

"Ew, yuck!" Alexis exclaimed, covering her eyes.

Elias broke the kiss at this and laughed, kneeling down and saying to Alexis: "Be good to your mother and grandfather while I'm gone, okay?"

Alexis nodded. "I will, Daddy." She said, before hugging her father tightly.

Elias hugged his daughter back before getting up and heading towards the helicopter he usually flew in, a UH-60 Black Hawk that was decorated with decals of crowned flames, just as Geoffrey emerged, his nose bloody.

"Whatever happened to you, Geoffrey?" King Maximillian asked.

"I overstepped, your Majesty." Geoffrey said in a rare moment of humility. "And duly paid the price." As he said this, he wiped the remaining blood from his nose and joined Elias. "Well? Are we going, or what?"

Elias nodded and gestured for Geoffrey to enter the helicopter, quickly turning towards the other helicopters on the strip and making a circular motion with his index finger. Stepping into the helicopter and pulling on his helmet, Elias said: "All teams, we are Oscar Mike. Fight with honour!"

 ** _"_** ** _FIGHT WITH HONOUR!"_** The voices of numerous soldiers under Elias' command bellowed as their helicopters lifted off and headed towards the beleaguered Freedom Fighters of Knothole.

Nearby, a lone Transformer observed this and noted the direction the helicopters were headed in. Transforming, she started following the helicopters, hoping it would lead her to her comrades, for whom she had been searching ever since arriving on the planet a week prior.

* * *

 **Again, I am extremely sorry for the delay in updating. My plate was filled with unexpected circumstances. One of which happened to be Money in the Bank 2016.**

 **Regardless, who do you think the new female Transformer is? It isn't Arcee, by the way. Let me know in your reviews.**

 **And moving right along, please leave your reviews (NO FLAMES!), and I'll see you tomorrow with the next chapter.**

 **T-Rock14**


	6. Chapter 6: A Disastrous Mission, Part 2

**Chapter 6: A Disastrous Mission, Part 2**

 ** _With Wildfire, Side-Arm, Oil-Leak, and Fallout…_**

Blocking Side-Arm's slash at him with practiced ease, Wildfire rapidly pushed Side-Arm's machete away, following through with a left hook that sent Side-Arm sprawling. Looking to where Code Red lay, he saw his enemy was being attended to by Triage, the battlefield medic of the Autobots.

Code Red wasn't moving.

Wildfire took the moment to savour the feeling that he could have finally defeated Code Red, but took a right hook to the jaw for his distraction, turning, he saw the largest of his opponents, Fallout standing there in a ready stance.

Seizing the chance, Fallout moved closer, rearing back for another right hand.

Wildfire dodged the blow, and countered by stepping into Fallout's guard, stiffly elbowing the Autobot Demolitions Specialist in the face before grabbing Fallout's still outstretched arm, and flipped Fallout over his shoulder judo-style. Turning, he grunted as he felt something lodge in his left shoulder, which was suddenly tugged down, with the rest of his body trailing behind not long later. Trying to get to his feet, he received a kick to the jaw which knocked him onto his back for his troubles. Looking up, he saw Oil-Leak standing there, a length of chain in his hands. Looking to his left shoulder, Wildfire saw that a hook was lodged into it. Reaching over, Wildfire tore the appendage up and tossed it back at Oil-Leak. Getting to his feet, he barrelled into Oil-Leak, knocking the Autobot Engineer over with a firm tackle. Seizing the chain for himself, Wildfire wrapped it around Oil-Leak's neck and kicked Oil-Leak onto his front, placing one foot on Oil-Leak's back, tightening his grip on the chain, and pulling towards himself. _Were I to apply sufficient pressure,_ he thought, _it will be easy for me to decapitate him._ "A pity you are going to die like this, Oil-Leak!" Wildfire taunted. "I can only imagine how hard this must be for you. But, like your friends learned, you are helpless against me."

That would have been true, had Fallout not suddenly tackled Wildfire off of Oil-Leak. "Not so fast, ye fookin' arse-wipe!" Fallout snarled as he rained down punches on Wildfire.

Reaching up, Wildfire managed to grab Fallout on both sides of his head, and pulled Fallout's head down, bringing his own head up as he did and connecting with a nasty head-butt to Fallout's face, knocking the large Autobot off of him. Getting to his feet, Wildfire looked over the now downed Autobots with a look of sheer disappointment. "How pathetic. And here I was expecting a challenge."

As if on cue, a large salvo caught Wildfire square in the shoulder, knocking back the Decepticon General. Looking up, Wildfire saw Shockshot standing there at the ready. "Ah. The old dog hopes to prove it still possesses its bite." He said dismissively.

"You know what they say, Wildfire." Shockshot replied. "Old dogs can learn new tricks."

"Then come at me, and prove it!" Wildfire growled.

Shockshot responded by reaching behind his back and drawing out a businesslike-looking battle axe, along with a shield that had the Autobot symbol emblazoned on the center.

Wildfire responded by drawing his axe and hammer, and said: "I see the game you're playing." His face hardened as he snarled: "But 'tis not a game you will win."

"We'll see." Shockshot said.

Wildfire shook his head in disbelief and charged, determined to crush the spark of this old washed up Autobot.

* * *

 ** _Inside the factory, with Sally and the Knothole Freedom Fighters…_**

"Bombs are planted, Sal!" Sonic declared as he jogged over. "So we getting out of here or what?"

Sally shook her head. "There's still a lot of Decepticon drones giving the Autobots a hard time according to Tails. On the plus side, Wildfire's now fighting Shockshot. Code Black is handling Shadowstreak and Conduit just fine by himself."

Sonic nodded. "Sounds good to me." A thought came to mind, and he said: "You know, maybe we should give the Autobots a little support. You know, take some of the pressure off of them."

"That's what Tails is up in the top of the factory sniping for, Sonic." Sally said.

"I know, but they could use the extra help." Sonic pointed out. "At least in my opinion."

Sally sighed, bringing up Nicole. "Nicole, what's Elias' E.T.A?" She asked.

"Elias' E.T.A is approximately five minutes." Nicole said.

Sally turned to Code Red and asked: "Surely you can wait five minu-"

"Will Code Red survive those five minutes, Sally?" Sonic suddenly interrupted. "According to Tails, Code Red could die at any time now, and there's not much Triage can do except do what he can to keep Code Red alive. So I'm sure you'll forgive me for not having the patience to wait five minutes for Elias and that to arrive."

Sally frowned. Sonic raised a strong point. It was now no secret that Code Red had been critically wounded, with potentially fatal wounds. And it was no secret that the Autobots needed a bit of extra support. Sighing, Sally contacted Tails: "Be advised, me and the other Freedom Fighters are joining the fight. Watch your fire."

"Copy that." Tails replied as a sniper shot rang out.

Sally lowered her ear and turned to the other Freedom Fighters: "Ready weapons, Freedom Fighters! We're joining the fight!"

"Copy that!" everyone declared as they drew their weapons.

Sally nodded and unslung the assault rifle that until now was slung over her shoulder; an M16 Assault Rifle equipped with specially made ammunition made to harm Transformers, an A.C.O.G sight, grenade launcher, laser sight, and extended mags. Pulling on the slide of the rifle in order to load it, Sally turned and stormed out into the battle, her Freedom Fighters at her side.

* * *

 ** _With Tails…_**

Tails felt the all-too familiar slam of his sniper against his shoulder as he watched the salvo he had fired tear through the head of a Decepticon drone, who crumpled to the floor, permanently destroyed. Snapping his aim to a nearby drone, Tails ejected the shell of the last bullet from the sniper, and loaded the next bullet in. Taking careful aim, Tails again fired, watching another drone fall to his deadly aim.

Taking a moment to rest himself, Tails exhaled deeply as he surveyed the battle from his vantage point. He could see his friends and fellow Freedom Fighters taking up defensive positions amongst the dead bodies of the Decepticon drones strewn about from the earlier stages of the battle. He could also see Code Red's prone body being tended to by Traige.

At the sight of Code Red, Tails had to force tears not to fall. He hadn't let it on, but he was praying the wounds Wildfire had dealt to Code Red were not fatal. He could see Wildfire a matter of metres away, fighting Shockshot, but his focus remained on Code Red's body. As he looked upon it, a sense of helplessness came over him. Code Red could be dying out there, and there was nothing Tails could do to prevent it. Tails suddenly remembered Code Red telling him that he had felt the same whilst visiting Tails during the five months that Tails had been in a coma after Wildfire had impaled him.

He was driven from though when his comms came to life, Sally's voice breaking through:

"Tails, the Decepticons are starting to rain fire down on us! Care to take off some of the pressure?"

Tails nodded and keyed his comm, saying: "Copy that, Sally. Just be careful." At this, he made himself comfortable once more, and stared again through the scope of his sniper, aiming carefully, loading his rifle, and fired again.

* * *

 ** _With Shockshot and Wildfire…_**

Shockshot raised his shield and felt a painful jolt shoot up his left arm as Wildfire's hammer crashed against it. Pushing the weapon away from him, Shockshot spun, and slashed at Wildfire's flank with his axe, scoring a hit and gouging a shallow wound into Wildfire's flank.

Wildfire roared in pain as he staggered a little to the side, retaliating with a downward slash of his own axe.

Shockshot reached out with his axe, blocking the blow, but their axes suddenly locked together. Shockshot pulled at his axe, but the locked weapons would not budge.

Wildfire saw this and raised his hammer, intending to crush Shockshot's head under his axe.

Shockshot noticed this, and countered by head-butting Wildfire square in the face, sending the Decepticon staggering back. Dropping his shield, Shockshot further off-balanced Wildfire with a firm uppercut, which staggered Wildfire further. Lashing out, Shockshot unleashed a kick that doubled Wildfire over before delivering a merciless axe-handle to Wildfire's back, knocking Wildfire down. Stepping a little to the side, Shockshot stepped a little backward before starting forward, and landing an ugly kick to Wildfire's flank, knocking the general onto his back. Mounting Wildfire, Shockshot began bombarding Wildfire with right hands, an almost feral snarl forming in his throat.

Wildfire took most of the punches before finally blocking one and landing a right hand of his own, knocking the Autobot veteran off of him. Getting to his feet, Wildfire blocked a right hand and retaliated by doubling Shockshot over with a punch to the gut, smashing his left fist into the side of Shockshot's face, sending the Autobot staggering away from Wildfire. Engaging his arm blade at that moment, Wildfire slashed upwards, cutting a deep wound into Shockshot's back.

Shockshot roared in pain and fell to one knee, getting to his feet soon afterward. But before he could do more, he felt a stabbing pain erupt in his back, and a large blade burst through his chest. Soon after, he heard an anguished cry of:

 ** _"_** ** _NO!"_**

"Born an Autobot, _die_ an Autobot." Wildfire said darkly as he took a hold of Shockshot's shoulder, and used it as leverage to pull his blade free.

Shockshot fell to his knees once more, and looked in the direction of the voice, seeing an anguished Code Black, who was currently being restrained by Shadowstreak and Conduit. He could only say: "I'm sorry." Before toppling to the floor.

Wildfire looked up and towards Triage, who was currently tending Code Red, manifested his Riot Cannon, and taking aim, he fired, knocking Triage over. Walking over to Code Red's body, he looked down at his old enemy, and raised his Riot Cannon. Looking up at Code Black, he flashed his old friend a malicious grin before looking down at Code Red, saying: "Time to die, Autobot."

As if by some mystical power, Code Red's head shifted, looking up at Wildfire. His flickering blue optics were a challenge: _Do your worst._

Wildfire saw this and nodded, saying: "I shall see you in the Well, Code Red." as he prepared to fire.

But before he could, heavy automatic fire raked his armour, staggering him. Turning, he saw a contingent of helicopters landing on the battlefield, several squads of Mobian Soldiers deploying from them and beginning to open fire on the remaining Decepticons, of which ten drones remained, along with the three commanding Decepticons, those being himself, Shadowstreak and Conduit. With a snarl, Wildfire said: "Decepticons, retreat! We are done here!" With this, he transformed and trundled off, followed by Shadowstreak and Conduit.

* * *

 ** _With Sally and the Freedom Fighters…_**

Sally lowered her rifle and caught her breath as she watched Wildfire and his ilk leave, just as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she saw the smiling face of Elias.

"Did you _really_ need my help, little sister?" the older Acorn sibling said.

Sally frowned and nodded. "We've got two Autobots down, Shockshot, and Code Red."

"Is it bad?" Elias asked.

Sally nodded sadly. "Very. If we don't get these 'bots back to Knothole soon, it'll be too late." She turned to see that both Skystrike and Rotorstorm had landed, though the latter was still in vehicle mode. Skystrike was currently helping Triage attach something to Code Red's prone body, something like a harness. "With luck, they'll be combat ready again soon."

Elias watched as some of his men did the same to Shockshot that was being done to Code Red, frowning. "I doubt they'll be ready anytime soon, Sally. Not with those wounds."

Sally frowned grimly as she turned to the others and said: "Let's move out."

Code Black nodded sadly as he transformed into vehicle mode, a jet-Black Gurkha LAPV Police Vehicle. Opening the doors, he said: "Come on in, guys. Let's just hope for the best."

The Freedom Fighters all obliged, including Elias, who entered the vehicle with a saddened frown on his face. Little did he realise though, he and the Autobots were being watched as they left.

The lone Transformer materialised out of the foliage of the surrounding area, watching her comrades leave with a sad look. She kicked herself for not getting involved, but she knew she would have stood no chance against Wildfire. Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she transformed, and moved on after the Autobots, praying her friends would be all right.

* * *

 **Things aren't looking good right now. But, believe me, it gets slightly worse from here on out. Please don't kill me!**

 **However, please leave your reviews (NO FLAMES!), and I'll see you tomorrow with the next chapter.**

 **T-Rock14**


	7. Chapter 7: Out of Action

**Chapter 7: Out of Action**

 ** _Knothole Medical Bay, a few hours later, 14:30 pm_**

It seemed like hours before Sally saw Patch-Up and Triage finally appear out of the doors of the surgery chamber. Running up, Sally said pleadingly: "Please tell me there's good news."

Patch-Up nodded. "Ja. Zere is zankfully good news to be said."

"Well, spit it out!" Sally said, a little desperately.

"Both Code Red and Shockshot vill survive. Albeit barely." Patch-Up said.

Relief washed over Sally like a waterfall, but that relief turned to dread when Triage said:

"Unfortunately, there's also bad news."

Sally looked to Triage and asked: "What?"

"Both will be out of action indefinitely, at least until we can get a better look at the level of damage both 'bots sustained." Triage replied.

"So, you haven't repaired them, yet?" Sally asked, slightly disappointed.

Triage shook his head. "We were merely focused on getting them stabilised. Not repairing them. It was a wonder they were still functional when I came in with them. Had we not got here when we had, we might have been too late."

Sally nodded dejectedly before asking: "Can I speak to them?"

"Nien." Patch-Up said. "Vee have had to induce stasis lock on both of zem in order to keep zem stable. So until vee can further assess zee damage they sustained, it is purely a matter of vaiting."

Sally nodded. "I understand, Patch-Up. Thank you." At this, Sally turned and walked out of the Medical Bay, finding Sonic and Elias waiting for her in the waiting room.

"So, will they be okay?" Elias asked his sister.

Sally nodded. "Thankfully. But until Patch-Up and Triage can further assess and hopefully repair the damage, Code Red and Shockshot will be in stasis lock."

"Shit." Sonic said. "I guess that calls off any future raids we have planned?"

Sally shook her head. "No. We still have most of the Autobots functional. Code Black can command the Autobots until Code Red and Shockshot are deemed fit for combat."

"Are you sure about that? I thought Side-Arm was second in command. So shouldn't he be the one in charge until Code Red recovers?" Elias asked.

Sally shook her head again. "Code Red said to me a few days ago that he doesn't think Side-Arm's ready to be put in a command role. So he said that if anything happened to him, I was to put Code Black in command of the Autobots until such a time that Code Red could retake his place at the top of the food chain, so to speak."

Elias frowned. "So, it's to the Autobot HQ, then?"

Sally nodded. "Let's go." At this, the three left the medical centre, trying to wonder where the raid today had gone so wrong.

* * *

 ** _Autobot HQ, not too long later…_**

The doors opened as Sally, Sonic and Elias entered the room. Almost instantly, all the optics of the Autobots in the room were on them.

"So…" Oil-Leak said, "Will they be okay?"

Sally nodded. "Thankfully yes."

Excited cheers broke out, but died down as Sally interrupted:

 _"_ _But,_ they'll both indefinitely be in stasis lock. At least until Patch-Up and Triage can repair the damage completely."

"So, they ain't repaired yet?" Fallout asked.

Sally shook her head. "No. They expect Shockshot to be returned to action sooner than Code Red though, so that's a small consolation."

"Well that's a bummer!" Rotorstorm said. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, we can quite possibly pray for a speedy recovery for both." Skystrike replied.

"That, or we designate a stand-in for Code Red until such a time that he can recover." Side-Arm said, surprising everyone, as he had not spoken a single word since they had returned.

"Actually, Code Red had that already covered." Sally said. "He said that if anything bad was to happen to him, then he asked for me to give the command to-"

"Me?" Side-Arm asked, a little hopefully.

Sally sensed the eagerness on Side-Arm's tone, but regrettably shook her head. "No. It's not you he wanted in command in this instance."

Side-Arm's eyes widened as he was taken aback. "Then… Who does he want in command while he's recovering?" He asked.

Sally sighed as she said: "Code Black."

Shocked murmurs erupted from the Autobots, ones that were dispelled when an angry voice snarled:

"Is that it?!" Side-Arm snarled. "After all those times he said how much potential he saw in me, he goes and chooses his brother instead of me?"

Sally winced at Side-Arm's fury, as she tried to explain: "Side-Arm-"

 _"_ _No,_ don't!" Side-Arm said. "I don't want to hear it!" He was silent for a few moments before he asked: "He doesn't think I'm ready, does he?"

Sally closed her eyes and sighed before replying: "Yes."

Side-Arm looked around for a matter of minutes before outright shouting: "This is bullshit!" And storming out of the room.

Sally sighed and shook her head, just as a voice said:

"Don't worry about Side-Arm. He's just getting frustrated about Code Red not giving him an opportunity to showcase what's being taught to him." Oil-Leak said.

"Code Red said he thought Side-Arm was still too young to take command of the team." Sally said. "He wanted to give Side-Arm a few more years of watching Code Red in command, so that Side-Arm might understand a little more about what it means to command troops like you."

"And that we understand." Skystrike said. "Though I'm utterly mortified about his lack of respect for your opinion."

Sally sighed "Can't be helped. Anyway, can somebody at least try to calm him down?"

"You could try, but it likely won't happen. Side-Arm's as stubborn as he is young. Trust me, I know."

Sally looked around at the sound of the voice that had just come to her ears. It was female, and as far as she knew, there were no female Autobots on Code Red's team. "Who's there?" She demanded.

As if on cue, the air seemed to almost distort, as if a portal was opening, and out of that distortion, a Transformer appeared. A _female_ one.

* * *

"Who are you?!" Sally demanded.

"No need to be rude." The Transformer before them replied.

She was much smaller than her peers at about thirteen feet tall, and appeared to transform into some form of motorbike, the front of which appeared to make up her chest and arms, and the back of which made up her legs and lower body area. Unlike most of the Autobots, she was scrawny, which likely came with selecting a motorcycle as her vehicular form. For colours, she was completely jet-black. But, like most of the Autobots, her eyes were blue. Placing her hands on her hips, she looked to the other Autobots and shrugged. "Afternoon, boys."

"By the Allspark…" Oil-Leak said, grinning. "Black-Knife!" He exclaimed as he started forward, intending to embrace her.

Black-Knife raised a hand to stop him, and replied: "As nice as it would be to get warm and fuzzy right now, we have problems. One, Code Red and Shockshot are out indefinitely with battle wounds, two, Elias and Sally's old man will likely be furious with the both of them for what happened out there today, and three, Side-Arm's pissed about not getting an opportunity to show he can lead the Autobots." Black-Knife said. "In short, things are pretty much fucked right now."

"How'd you know about the first two?" Sally asked, drawing the Autobot newcomer's attention to her.

"Princess, with all due respect, I was Code Red's spy and stealth specialist through the war. I know a thing or two about gathering information." Black-Knife said. "So, I'd suggest that you focus on pacifying daddy-dearest, and me and the other Autobots will try and likely fail to calm down Side-Arm." At this, the Autobot stealth specialist turned and left the room.

"Well, she's just earnt a place on my 'all time biggest assholes' list." Sonic remarked, folding his arms.

"I heard that!" Black-Knife called out from outside the room.

"Do forgive Black-Knife's manners, princess." Skystrike said. "She is known for speaking her mind, regardless of the consequences."

"Obviously." Sally said as she folded her arms. "But at least Code Red spoke his mind in a way that wouldn't offend everyone in the room. Unless he was speaking to Geoffrey, of course."

"Tell me about it." Sonic added. "I've seen firsthand tonnes of times."

"Haven't we all?" Oil-Leak said.

"We'll need to speak to Optimus. Maybe he can send a stand-in that will keep us all happy." Elias said.

The Autobots nodded agreement. "That sounds like a splendid idea." Skystrike remarked.

"It's settled then." Sally declared. "Tell Black-Knife, Side-Arm and Code Black I'm speaking to Prime. Till then, see you around." At this, Sally exited the area, headed straight for the command centre.

* * *

 ** _The Command Centre, later…_**

"This is worrying news." Optimus Prime said. "With Code Red and Shockshot incapacitated, the Autobots are effectively leaderless. Code Black seems to be a suitable choice, but I very much doubt he will be able to lead effectively as he did on Cybertron. You were right to not give the command to Side-Arm. I agreed with Code Red when he claimed that Side-Arm is too young for so large a responsibility."

"I'm glad you do." Sally said. "But regardless, the Autobots need a commander. I mean, I would have taken command if I could, but I doubt I could juggle the two jobs together. Elias would be another candidate, but putting him in control would put my dad in a position to command them, and that's something I doubt the Autobots would want, given the enmity they have for my father over his disapproval of my relationship with Sonic."

Optimus frowned as he folded his arms, deep in thought, until he came out with a sigh. "Very well. I have an Autobot that can lead the Autobots effectively until such a time that Code Red can recover sufficiently enough to lead the team again. I would have preferred for this Autobot to remain here on Earth with me, but, desperate times call for equally desperate measures."

Sally nodded thanks. "Thank you Optimus Prime. Notify me when your 'bot is on the way."

"Will do. Prime out." Optimus said as his visage vanished from view.

Sally sighed as she crossed one concern off of the many she had on her mental list. Now, she thought, it was time to face her father over the events of the day. She hoped Geoffrey, who was at her father's compound already, had not warped the events of the day as he was known to do, in order to further convince her father that Sally and Sonic were not a suitable match. With this, and other troubling scenarios playing out in her mind, Sally turned and left the room, mentally preparing herself for what was to come.

* * *

 **Well, this certainly isn't going to end well.**

 **Regardless, please leave your reviews (NO FLAMES!), and I'll see you tomorrow with the next chapter.**

 **T-Rock14**


	8. Chapter 8: Praise

**Chapter 8: Praise**

 ** _Robotnik's Throne Room, Robotropolis, at the same time…_**

"Well done, Wildfire." Robotnik said. "We may have lost one of my more important factories, but at least you managed to atone for that failure by critically wounding two of the Autobot team's key members. If luck is on our side, they will not survive, Code Red especially."

Wildfire smiled as he folded his arms. "A pleasure to have finally done something to put you in a good mood for once." Wildfire replied. "Perhaps if I had brought more Decepticons, the factory would have been saved, and the Freedom Fighters and Autobots would have been eradicated."

"It is just as well you didn't." Robotnik said. "Doing so would deny me the chance to watch personally as the life drained from the eyes of the Freedom Fighters, as they realised that in everything, I will always win!"

Wildfire ignored the small delusional declaration and said: "Indeed. But thankfully, with our plans in motion, that day will come sooner than we think."

Robotnik chuckled with malicious glee, rubbing his hands together as he imagined the Freedom Fighters dying as they fell under a hail of laser fire. "Now _that_ is a vision I would be happy to watch."

"Nevertheless, that day is not this day." Wildfire said, interrupting Robotnik's malicious fantasising. "And until that day comes, patience is needed."

Robotnik frowned but nodded, sitting forward a tiny bit as he tented his hands. "Yes… patience. It may not be one of my strong points, but, I am willing to wait if it brings about the final defeat of those infernal Freedom Fighters." With a wave of his hand, Robotnik declared: "That will be all for now, Wildfire. Ensure that our plans are foolproof, and ensure that no unwanted ears hear of them."

Wildfire nodded. "It will be done." He declared, as he turned and exited the throne room, finding Shadowstreak waiting for him. "Report." Wildfire snapped in command.

"No Autobot activity detected in the area since the raid earlier today, sir." Shadowstreak replied. "Not even any sign of scouts. It's likely they've all gathered at their base."

"Excellent." Wildfire said with a smile. "That means that we will be able to continue our plans undiscovered and uninterrupted. Now, let's review the plans one final time, and ensure we have covered every last little detail." At this, he and Shadowstreak walked off, nefarious thoughts on their minds.

* * *

 ** _Later, Conduit's laboratory…_**

"Tell me again why you want another melee weapon when you have so many already?" Conduit asked as he worked on Wildfire's back, attaching something to it.

"The axe and hammer are effective in their own right, but I feel that I require another bladed weapon in order to have more variety." Wildfire replied. "That Autobot, the one they call Shockshot… He took me by surprise today, and I want to be prepared for any battle scenario. With luck, this weapon will help me go about that."

Conduit sighed. "Very well. But this weapon will be the last one I equip you with for a while. I'm already stretched with developing weapons for our troops to use against the Freedom Fighters when we are obliterating their village."

"I understand." Wildfire said. He felt the last few things being edged into place, and then he asked: "Finished?"

"Finished." Conduit declared.

Wildfire stood up from his seat and reached behind his back, mainly for the barrel of his main gun in tank mode. This seemed to collapse a little, until it was long enough to be held by two hands. Grasping it, Wildfire pulled on it, and felt something being drawn out of his back. Within seconds, he was holding a large two-handed great-sword in his hands, not too different from the old claymores Scottish warriors used in the time of William Wallace. Grasping it with two hands, Wildfire turned, and slashed at the nearest wall, cutting a deep gorge into it. Smiling, Wildfire turned to Conduit and nodded. "This will do very nicely." He remarked. "Excellent work, Conduit. I knew the choice to make you my new weapons developer was a good idea."

"I'm glad to have been of service, General." Conduit said with a smile.

Wildfire nodded, and he sheathed his new blade, folding his arms triumphantly. "Like I said, excellent work. This will go a long way into acting as a deterrent to any who hope to challenge me."

"Your presence is usually a deterrent unto itself." Conduit said. "I doubt any of the Autobots would have challenged you had you not defeated Code Red."

"I'm glad to hear that you think that." Wildfire said. "Continue your work, and ultimate victory will be ours in no time." At this, he turned and exited the laboratory, headed for his command post. There was much work that needed to be done.

* * *

 ** _Not long later, Command Centre…_**

"Exactly how many times are we going to review this plan?" Shadowstreak asked Wildfire.

"As many times as is needed until the prime opportunity to put it into action reveals itself." Wildfire replied. "Robotnik has requested that we ensure this plan is foolproof, and that there is nothing they can do to stop us."

"You're actually taking orders from Robotnik? That's a first." Shadowstreak remarked.

"I take orders from no one!" Wildfire snapped. "Me and Robotnik are merely acting in consensus."

"For once." Shadowstreak added."

"Indeed." Wildfire said. "But enough of that. We'll need air support. That was proven today, as the Autobots' aerial warriors are proving to be quite formidable. So that much is a must."

"Thankfully, you'll have air support. Courtesy of the new Decepticon Leader: Bludgeon."

Wildfire stopped his words before they could escape his vocal processors, and he turned to face the newcomers.

There were three of them, All three looking as if they transformed into jets, but each transformed into a different jet, though two appeared similar.

The one that had spoken appeared to be the leader, seeming as if he transformed into an experimental jet. He was coloured black and red, with some hints of gold. His red eyes sparkled with evil.

Wildfire smiled. "Skyfall. So good to see you." Looking over to his fellow Decepticon's companions, he asked: "And these are?"

Skyfall nodded and gestured to the Decepticon on his right. "This is Acid-Storm. He lives up to his name, I assure you."

"Honoured to serve." Acid Storm said. He was coloured for the most part, a deep neon green, and transformed into an F-15 Eagle. The Decepticon's wings were a mixture of colours, a result of the digital camouflage pattern on them. The colours were neon green, vomit coloured green, and black.

Skyfall next turned to the other Decepticon. "And this is Divebomb. My personal tactician."

"An honour to finally meet the legendary Wildfire." Divebomb said. Like Acid-Storm, Divebomb was coloured in camouflage, but in different colours. His colour scheme was a sickly yellowish-green, mixed with mud-brown. Nevertheless, his blood-red eyes glinted with an unsettling intelligence and cunning. His jet mode appeared to be a Sukhoi Su-35 fighter jet.

Wildfire smiled. "Rumours of your various stratagems have circled around after your group's campaign in Darkmount. It took much to ground those neutral miscreants under heel."

Divebomb inclined his head respectfully. "Yet your name commands much respect. When I asked Bludgeon of you, he spoke highly."

Wildfire nodded. "As he would do." Turning to Skyfall, Wildfire said: "Let us walk, Skyfall. It is high time I was filled in on details pertaining to the change in Decepticon leadership."

"Indeed." Skyfall said as he followed Wildfire out of the room, leaving Divebomb and Acid-Storm to mingle with their new comrades.

* * *

 ** _Not long later…_**

"So, Bludgeon has anointed himself Megatron's successor?" Wildfire asked.

"He has." Skyfall replied. "We hurried to Earth as soon as news of Megatron's demise came to us. Ever since he arrived last month, Bludgeon has been working tirelessly to reorganise us into some form of force to be reckoned with. At least he has a sizeable army now."

"Who are his lieutenants?" Wildfire asked.

"Switchblade, Soundblaster, Onslaught, Motormaster, and Drive-By." Skyfall said. "He counts Switchblade as his chief lieutenant."

"Sounds like Bludgeon. He always did value Switchblade above his lieutenants." Wildfire remarked. "Has he faced Optimus Prime in battle yet?"

Skyfall shook his head. "He has been focusing much of his time on reorganising the Decepticon army. From what Switchblade tells me, he's planning what is known as blitzkrieg attacks against various human military bases around the world."

"Blitzkrieg. He was always fond of those types of attacks." Wildfire said.

"But he wishes to know: How do things fare here on Mobius?" Skyfall asked.

"As of today, very well. The Freedom Fighters managed to destroy one of Robotnik's main factories, but I managed to critically wound the Autobot leader here, Code Red, and the old man of the group, Shockshot. We are currently planning to attack one of the Freedom Fighters' main strongholds, which will likely result in our victory."

"Excellent." Skyfall said. "I will report this to Bludgeon as soon as I can get a chance to speak to him."

"Why not let me speak to him?" Wildfire asked. "Me and him have a healthy respect for one another, and it would do good for us to build up a healthy working relationship."

"Very well. Where is your communications room? Skyfall asked.

"Follow me." Wildfire said, beckoning him back where they had come from. As he did, a smile crossed his face. With the arrival of reinforcements, and news that an old ally of his now led the Decepticons, this war looked to be finally tipping in their favour.

* * *

 **New Characters. Don't you just love them? If you want profiles on the new Decepticons, go to Transformers Wiki and do your research. All three are there: Skyfall, Acid-Storm and Divebomb. Just for Divebomb, you'll need to scroll down the list for the Transformers 2007 toyline and look for the exclusives. You'll find him somewhere in that general area.**

 **As for my new Autobot character Black-Knife, I will have a profile readily made for her soon on my profile page. Until then, please leave your reviews, and I'll see you tomorrow with the next chapter.**

 **T-Rock14**


	9. Chapter 9: Facing The King

**Chapter 9: Facing The King**

 ** _Elias' Compound, 16:30 pm_**

"Well, we're here." Code Black said as he came to a stop in the main courtyard of the compound, allowing Elias and Sally to step out before transforming into robot mode.

Elias had to only take a few steps before he felt his lower body get heavier as a young voice shrieked:

"Daddy!"

Elias smiled and shimmied down so that he was level with little Alexis before hugging her. "Yes, it's me." He said, just as he eyed Megan coming over.

"Is it true?" Megan said worriedly. "Is it true that Code Red and Shockshot are wounded?"

Elias nodded. "Sadly, yes. Luckily, both are alive and well, but they're both in stasis lock for the time being. At least until we can get a better idea of the damage both sustained. Shockshot's the least seriously wounded of the two, but Code Red's worse off. Poor 'bot got his chest hammered in like a-"

 _"_ _Dude."_ Code Black interrupted. "Seriously. I'm standing right here, and right now, I would prefer if you didn't describe the extent of Code Red's wounds right now. Because I'm already worried sick enough. I don't need that to turn into downright pessimism."

"Sorry." Elias said

"Apology accepted." Code Black said.

"So you're Code Red's brother, huh?" Megan asked Code Black.

"That I am, that I am." Code Black said.

"Well, pleased to meet you." Megan said. "I'm-"

"With all due respect Mrs. Acorn, I'm not exactly in the mood for friendly chitchat." Code Black said.

"Sorry." Megan said. "It's just we've never actually met before."

"Well, now we have." Code Black said. "Now, are we facing the old man or what? It's not like we have anything better to do except sit on our asses and talk about how depressed we all are over this bullshit."

"Code Black, there are young ears that likely just fell upon." Sally said.

 ** _"_** ** _I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!"_** Code Black suddenly snarled. "My brother is in fucking stasis lock right now, and what're we doing? Just killing time because there's not a _fucking_ thing we can do about it!"

Sally, Elias, Megan and especially Alexis all backed away from the now incensed Code Black, now aware they had tread too far into the water at the present moment.

"Let's just get this shit over with." Code Black said. At this, he stormed towards the command centre.

Sally looked towards Elias and his family, and said: "Well, we'd best not hang around anymore. Let's just hope nothing happens to set him off like that again."

"Knowing Geoffrey, it likely will happen." Elias said as he followed Sally towards the command centre. He just hoped that Geoffrey would show some tact this time and not say anything stupid.

* * *

 ** _The Throne Room, not long later…_**

"Ah, there you are, you two." King Max called out from his throne. "I was growing concerned that I would be alone this afternoon."

Sally felt the harsh edge of her father's sarcasm hit them, but she ignored it, instead asking: "Has Geoffrey filled you in on what happened?"

"Indeed he has." Maximillian said, his tone steely calm.

Elias sensed his father's anger, and said: "Father, we understand your fury, but-"

 _"_ _But_ _ **what?"**_ Maximillian interrupted. "I anticipate that your next words would have been 'it's not what Geoffrey says it is'."

"What has he told you?" Sally asked.

"Enough." The king snarled. "What went so wrong out there, that we now have _two_ Autobots critically wounded?!"

Sally and Elias cringed as they bore the brunt of his anger, while Elias noticed Alexis now cowering behind her mother. Drawing himself up, Elias said: "Wildfire took advantage of a wound he had inflicted upon Code Red earlier in the fight to seize the upper hand and defeat Code Red, and Shockshot was defeated trying to retrieve his weapons."

King Max shook his head in disbelief. "This is intolerable." He said. Leaning back in his throne, the King asked: "Have you taken measures to ensure that the Autobots will have a suitable commanding officer placed in command in order to ensure they have a leader?"

Sally nodded. "I asked Optimus if he had any high-ranking Autobots he could spare. He did, and they're on their way here right now."

"At least that's something." The King said. "But it fails to change that we are at a major disadvantage, courtesy of somebody, and by somebody, I mean one of you two! And with Geoffrey's account of what happened, what in the name of the Source of All am I to think?!"

"With all due respect, your Majesty, Geoffrey has a serious track record of exaggerating things to make them seem worse than they actually are." Code Black interceded, the first time he had spoken since his outburst earlier.

The king affixed his eye on Code Black, who instantly regretted he had spoken. "And who are you to speak when me and my son and daughter are discussing a major issue that does not concern you?"

"When said issue is the health of my brother, I very much think it does, Max." Code Black replied, sounding more than a little angry.

"That's _your majesty_ to you, Autobot." Said a voice.

"Ugh." Sally and Elias groaned as Geoffrey entered the room, a triumphant smirk on his face.

* * *

"Not so happy now, are you?" Geoffrey said smugly.

"Oh believe us, if looks could kill, your head would be on the fucking floor by now, Geoffrey." Code Black snarled.

"Sorry, was I talking to you?" Geoffrey asked rudely. When no answer came, he said: "I thought so."

"You're talking to me now, you shit-smelling jackass." Code Black said, causing Sally and Elias to laugh a little.

Geoffrey folded his arms. "Just like your brother." He said wearily.

"Except older, more experienced, and a lot more inclined to say what he thinks." Code Black said. "Now, unless you wish for me to follow through with my earlier threat to decapitate you, then I suggest that you-"

"Code Black, that's _enough."_ Sally said forcefully. "You're only making things worse."

"You'd best listen to the princess, Autobot." Geoffrey replied smugly.

Code Black's left optic twitched as he clenched his fists in an effort not to manifest his arm blades and lunge forward, leaving Geoffrey's body minus its head.

Sally saw this and said: "And unless you want me to allow Code Black to follow through with his threat, Geoffrey, I suggest you keep your mouth shut for the rest of this meeting. That is, if I don't do it myself."

Geoffrey scoffed as he folded his arms. "Then I'll just go then. It's clear I'm not wanted around here." At this, Geoffrey strode out of the room, exuding his arrogance as he did.

"Now you see why you need to knock Geoffrey down a peg or two, your Majesty." Code Black protested. "That ego of his needs to be cut to size."

"That is one thing I agree with you on." Max said. "But nonetheless, to say I am disappointed in the both of you is an understatement in itself. I am simply appalled at how poorly things went today, regardless of the fact that the mission succeeded. So, as of now, I am suspending all operations until Code Red and Shockshot are ready for combat again."

Sally's jaw dropped, as did Elias. "But dad, we don't know when that will be!" Sally protested. "It could be a few weeks, months, or maybe even a year before Code Red and Shockshot are fit for duty again."

"Which is plenty of time for the enemy to start taking the fight to us." Elias added.

"Such is the price that must be paid for how abysmally today went." Maximillian said. "And with regards to the enemy, let them try to take the fight to us. They know nothing of the locations of our bases."

Sally made to protest, but she resolved not to waste her breath, merely saying: "You're making a mistake." before turning and walking away, motioning for Code Black to follow her.

Elias watched her leave, his fists clenching as he let out a grunt of frustration and stormed out of the room, followed suit by his family, leaving King Max alone in the throne room.

Not that the king cared.

* * *

 ** _Later, on the road to Knothole…_**

"That went well." Code Black remarked sarcastically.

"Yes." Sally replied, laying her head back on the headrest. "And now we're no longer allowed to go on missions until Code Red and Shockshot are fit to fight again."

"You know, you could always go to Optimus. He might find a way to convince your father this isn't a good idea." Code Black said.

Sally sighed. "I could, but I don't want to sound like a nagging wife. I bet even Optimus would get tired of me calling him to tell him all of the problems we're experiencing."

"You've a point there." Code Black said. "You know, just call an inner circle meeting and ask their opinions on what should be done. Also, I'll ask Oil-Leak to devise a suitable manner in which to knock Geoffrey down a peg or two. Maybe prank the king as well for being such a dick."

"As pleasant as that sounds, I'd rather avoid angering my father any further." Sally said. "He sounded mad enough. Let's not exacerbate that by making him look foolish."

"It'll give Oil-Leak a chance to do something anyhow. Seeing as Code Red and Shockshot are currently out of action indefinitely, he'll need something to do. Otherwise, well… you know the drill."

"Yes." Sally said. "I very much do."

"He'll go… a little loco." Code Black added.

"No need to go into detail, Code Black." Sally said. "I've seen enough of his insanity fits to know what'll happen." Sighing again, Sally said: "Let's just get home. Seeing Sonic will likely cheer me up."

Code Black fell silent in agreement, and continued driving, praying that better happenings were on the horizon.

* * *

 **I know what you're thinking: T-Rock, why on earth are you making the king be such a dick? Well, for one, he has Geoffrey throwing his weight around and using the influence he has with Maximillian to achieve his aims.**

 **Other than that, please leave your reviews (NO FLAMES!), and I'll see you tomorrow with Chapter 11. Sorry for the delay.**

 **T-Rock14**


	10. Chapter 10: Black Ops

**Chapter 10: Black Ops**

 ** _Knothole, 17:00 pm_**

The moment Sally exited Code Black, she was met with a frowning Sonic.

"I take it by your facial expression things didn't go well." Sonic said.

"You're right: They didn't." Code Black said as he transformed. "Black-Knife was right: The king is very, _very_ pissed off at us right now. And Geoffrey hasn't helped matters by likely embellishing the whole thing to make us look even worse."

"Damn it!" Sonic snarled, holding his head in his hands. "It's always Geoffrey!"

"No surprise there." Said Tails as he walked up. "The bastard's likely laughing at his rise in fortune right now."

"Which makes the likelihood that Max'll break off your engagement all the more likely." Code Black said to Sonic and Sally.

"Gee, thanks." Sonic said.

"Not unless he wants a bullet between his eyes." Tails said.

Sonic and Sally turned to him indignantly. "What is with you?!" Sally demanded. "We can't just assassinate him! Have you any idea how bad that would make us look?"

"Fine, sorry." Tails said. "Just a suggestion."

"Albeit a very bad one." Sally said matter of factly.

"Yeah." Code Black said, nodding in agreement. "I agree."

Tails threw up his hands and said: "What about Geoffrey? What are we going to do with him?"

"Probably ask Oil-Leak to prank his ass." Code Black said. "Bastard needs to be taken down a peg or two."

"That won't work." Tails said. "Geoffrey will likely just whine about it to the king and get us in more trouble."

"Actually, dad agreed that Geoffrey needs to be taken down a peg or two." Sally said. "So he might actually agree with us. And leave Geoffrey the angriest guy alive."

"Okay. That's an option." Tails said. "But why shouldn't we just eliminate the problem completely? Sneak something into his drink when he's not looking or something?"

"That's not an option either." Sally said resolutely. "You've been watching too much Game of Thrones with Code Red."

"True." Tails said. "But you have to admit, it's a good idea."

"Um, no it's not." Sally said.

Tails' eyes narrowed. "Why not? We'd finally be rid of Geoffrey, and we'd likely curry more favour with your father."

"Tails has a point there." Sonic interceded. "Without Geoffrey, we'd have no one to get in the way of us being married. Plus, the people would thank us for it as well."

"You're forgetting that Geoffrey does have his good points." Sally said. "And that's why he needs to remain alive. Just do something that'll damage his ego, like prank him." She turned to walk away, but turned and said: "Just to say: Inner circle meeting. Now."

Sonic sighed and sped off to find Bunnie, while Tails turned to Sally and asked:

"Who's going to stand in for Code Red?"

"Uh, he's standing right here." Code Black said.

Tails looked at Code Black as if remembering something and rolled his eyes, saying: "Oh, sorry."

Code Black burst out laughing as he followed Tails to the command centre.

* * *

 ** _Not long later, Knothole Command Centre…_**

 ** _"_** ** _WHAT?!"_** Sonic, Tails and Bunnie all exclaimed at what they had just heard, making Sally cringe. "That's just stupid!" Tails said.

"Stupid, yes, but sadly, very, very true." Sally said. "Until Code Red and Shockshot recover, there will be no more combat missions."

"If there's ever been a dumber decision made by your dad, Ah can't think of it." Bunnie remarked.

"If there's ever been a time that I officially want to strangle Geoffrey, it's now." Sonic said angrily.

"Oh, believe me, I would pay to see that." Tails said. "If I'm not the one doing it, that is. Although I'd rather line him up in my crosshairs from afar, pull the trigger, and watch him decorate the area around him with his brains."

"Okay, I neither want to see or think about that." Sally said. "And as I've said before, while Geoffrey's negatives clearly outweigh his positives, those positives are why we need Geoffrey alive."

"As much as I hate to say this, Sally's right." Code Black said. "Code Red would agree with Sally on this. Well, depending on his mood, he'd either agree with Sally or agree with you two."

"That's true." Tails said.

"But now, back to the real subject: Of what we're going to do while combat operations are out of the question." Sally said.

Tails frowned and folded his arms, until a lightbulb went off in his head. "That's it…"

"What's 'it'?" Sally demanded.

Tails smiled. "Ever heard of black ops?"

* * *

Silence fell about the room, until Sally said:

"Are you suggesting that we continue operations behind my father's back?"

Tails shook his head. "No. I'm not suggesting that we continue combat missions. At least, not on a grand scale. I'm merely suggesting that we start doing more low-key missions. Such as simple recon missions. Even after all these years, we still don't know the full layout of Robotropolis. Only select sections of the city. So why not use this time to properly reconnoitre the whole of Robotropolis so that we can draw up a suitable map of the city for later use? It would benefit our cause, and might just be the thing that impresses your father."

Sonic nodded, pointing at Tails. "He's got a good idea there."

Sally nodded, though her facial expression suggested she didn't like the idea. "I don't know, Tails." She said. "I'm not all too keen on going behind dad's back. He'll be furious if he finds out."

"What your dad doesn't know, won't hurt him." Code Black interjected. "And I have an idea, one that plays to what we have."

"Well, lay it out, then." Tails said.

"We have Black-Knife now." Code Black said. "So why not utilise her effectively? She can act as our ghost in the machine, spy on the enemy for us, and report her findings?"

Sally smiled and placed her hands on her hips, saying: "That's not actually a bad idea. We'd be able to pre-empt what the Decepticons plan to do, and we can impress my dad with the intel we'll gain. Although he'll be upset when he finds out we went about it behind his back."

"And we'll finally hold something over Geoffrey, as he's not doing anything like we're doing." Tails added. "Which will likely sting his ego, which is something we desperately need to happen."

"In other words, killin' two birds with one stone." Bunnie said.

"Exactly." Code Black said.

Sally smiled and turned to Code Black. "You know, your tactical ingenuity sounds like it's pretty underrated."

Code Black chuckled. "Yeah, Code Red said that a lot." He said.

"I'm not surprised." Sally said. "He must have told you that you'd give some of Prime's chief strategists a run for their money."

"Maybe." Code Black said. "I'm not all that good. I just have my moments."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Sally said. Folding her arms, Sally said: "Regardless, send for Black-Knife. I'd rather we get on with this as soon as possible."

Code Black nodded. "Will do." At this, he walked out of the room."

* * *

 ** _Later…_**

"So, you're suggesting that I sneak into Robotropolis and spy on the Decepticons?" Black-Knife said. "I was told security was pretty tight around there."

"It is." Sally said. "But mainly around the outskirts. Once you're inside, it's effectively a piece of cake. Very good cake."

Black Knife folded her arms and said: "You're missing out on how I'm to get inside."

"That's where I'll come in." Tails said. "I'll cover your entry into the city. I promise you."

"And how exactly is a twelve year old kid supposed to assist my entry?" Black-Knife asked sarcastically.

"Tails is our best sniper." Sally said. "He'll be able to get you into Robotropolis without a problem."

Black-Knife scoffed. "I'll believe that when I see it." She said.

"Oh, you will." Tails said.

"Will I now?" Black Knife said. "Anyway, I digress, how and where will I be entering Robotropolis?"

Sally nodded and said: "You'll be making entry somewhere along the western side of the city from where we're situated. It's the least guarded, and you'll be in a perfect position to reach the central complex, which is likely where Robotnik and Wildfire are."

"So, you're planning on dropping me right in the eye of the storm, huh?" Black-Knife said.

"Unfortunately, yes." Sonic said. "That's mainly where Robotnik and Wildfire are most of the time."

"Well, that's boring." Black-Knife remarked. "Why even bother with life if you're going to sit around doing nothing?"

"Obviously, according to Robotnik, sitting around pondering how he's going to destroy us counts as doing something." Tails said. "Either that or bitching to Wildfire on how 'badly' things are going for them."

Black-Knife smirked. "Doesn't sound like the most functional working relationship."

"You have no idea." Sally said. "A few years ago, they started fighting over who was in control of Robotropolis. Until we interrupted them and scuppered their plans."

"Sounds good to me." Black-Knife said. Turning to Tails, Black-Knife said: "Better get ready to head out, kid. Long night ahead." At this, she headed out. "Meet me by the gate at nine, okay?"

Tails nodded and followed her out, hoping this would turn out well.

* * *

 ** _Later, Main Gate, 21:00 pm_**

The moment he drew near the main gate, Tails heard the voice of his partner for that night's mission:

"You're right on time." Black-Knife said as she slunk out of the night-time shadows.

"I tend to be." Tails said as he folded his arms. He was dressed in all black, though due to it being summer, he was wearing a sleeveless black shirt covered by a bulletproof vest. Black combat trousers and boots covered his legs and feet, and he was wearing the typical white gloves most Mobians wore. His sniper rifle was slung over his shoulder, and he had an assault rifle in the events that things went loud, as well as the M9 sidearm he had used since he had started using guns. In the crook of his right arm, he was holding a helmet, and in his left hand, he held a mask to cover his face with while the mission was ongoing.

Black-Knife nodded and her parts started shifting, her limbs disappearing and forming various parts of a vehicle, until where Black-Knife had stood only a few seconds before now stood a jet-black Suzuki Hayabusa Motorbike.

Tails' eyes widened. "Sweet!" He remarked.

"Like what you see?" Black-Knife remarked.

Tails nodded. "Yeah. I've always preferred cars, but I'm partial to some motorbikes." He explained.

"And this is one of them?" Black-Knife asked.

Tails nodded again.

"Well, stop gawking and get on!" Black-Knife insisted.

Tails needed no more encouragement. Jogging over, he seated himself on Black-Knife, at which the engine started, letting out a few revs of said engine.

"Ready?" Black-Knife asked her passenger.

Tails nodded eagerly.

"Then let's not waste any more time." Black-Knife said as the gates opened. Within seconds of them doing so, Black-Knife zoomed off, the roar of her engine a warning to any enemies nearby.

Tails let out an elated whoop as he heard the sheer power of the engine below him, and felt the very air around him try and force his body to slow down. He wondered if this was how Sonic always felt when he ran at top speed. He resolved to ask his cobalt coloured friend the next time they saw each other. But until then, he was content to be having one of the best experiences of his life on the back of one of the fastest motorbikes out there.

* * *

 ** _Later, Western Approach to Robotropolis, 21:45 pm_**

"We're here." Tails said to Black-Knife as he stepped off.

Black-Knife transformed and scowled as she looked at Robotropolis. "Looks even uglier up close." She remarked.

"Tell me about it. I have to live with seeing that every day." Tails said. "You'll be seeing it every day as well now that you're here."

"I can see that." Black-Knife said. Turning to her companion, she said: "You'd better get sniping. I'm not doing all the work."

Tails nodded and pulled his mask over his face, so that only his sky-blue eyes could be seen under the mask. That and his ears. As soon as he had done this, he fitted his helmet over his head. "Okay." The twin-tailed vulpine said. "Let's do this."

Black-Knife nodded and slunk into the shadows. "I'll be in touch." She said.

Tails didn't hear. Instead, he unslung his sniper from his shoulder and knelt down, placing his sniper on a rock. Placing the stock comfortably against his shoulder, he closed his left eye and peeked through the scope of the sniper, seeing the guards posted at the entrance to the city. Even then, he could see them clearly enough, courtesy of the night-vision scope he had attached to his sniper. Keying his comm, Tails asked: "Everything okay, so far?"

"Well, I haven't even gotten near the gate yet, if that's what you're asking." Black-Knife replied.

"Okay, just asking." Tails said.

"Fair enough." Black-Knife answered.

"You did tell me you'd be in touch." Tails said.

"Oh." Black-Knife exclaimed. I'd thought you hadn't heard."

"I kinda did, kinda didn't." Tails replied. "Tends to happen when I'm focused on one thing. And right now, what I'm focusing on are the heads of our friendly neighbourhood squad of SWAT-Bot and Decepticon guards."

"I'll take out the Decepticons, you take down the SWAT-Bots." Black-Knife offered.

"I thought you wanted to see how good I was with my sniper?" Tails asked.

"I do, but you shouldn't deny me my share of the kill." Black-Knife said.

"Okay, how about _I_ take out the Decepticons, and you clip the SWAT-Bots?" Tails counter-offered.

"Deal." Black-Knife said. "Anyway, I'm nearby, so fire away, squirt."

Tails scoffed. "Squirt." He muttered to himself as he took careful aim at the leader of the Decepticon drones, and fired. Quickly reloading, he quickly did the same to the surrounding Decepticons, watching them all fall, with tiny little holes in their heads, but their processors were completely destroyed. Snapping his rifle over to the SWAT-Bots, he managed to down one of them before the rest fell, their heads either gone, or their sparks irreparably damaged.

"What did I tell you about leaving me my share of the kill?" Black-Knife asked via the comm.

"I'm still waiting for you to say what you think of my skills." Tails said, a cocky edge to his voice.

"Okay, okay." Black-Knife digressed. "I admit; I underestimated you."

"Thank you." Tails said. "From what I can see, you're clear. But bear in mind, the moment you step through those gates, until we relieve you, you are on your own."

"I know." Black-Knife replied. "But remember, this isn't my first rodeo. Now, you'd best get back home. It's past your bedtime."

"Yes, Mom." Tails said with a chuckle as he got up and slung his sniper over his shoulder. Turning, he walked away, jogging off into the night.

* * *

 ** _Inside Robotropolis…_**

Black-Knife chuckled at her companion's joke before returning to the task she had been set by Sally and the main command. Turning towards the area before her, she activated her active camouflage, and promptly creeped forward.

She didn't get far before a door to her left opened and three Decepticon drones stepped out. She quickly took cover to the right of the door, as the drones marched past, bickering about something or other in the language of Cybertron. Rolling her optics, she used the chance to slip in through the door of the complex.

Once inside, she turned, finding herself in a short corridor, which branched off into two separate corridors: one a few paces in front of her and to her right, the other staring her directly in the face. Of the two, she decided to head through the one to her right, jogging down it at a leisurely pace before stopping and hugging the left wall staring into the area opposite her. Seeing no-one there, Black-Knife made to go to the opposite wall, until she heard voices behind her, one of which she clearly heard as being Wildfire's:

"Where on Cybertron is Shadowstreak when I need him?!" The Decepticon General bellowed.

Black-Knife urgently looked around for somewhere to hide. She was well aware that Wildfire could see someone in active cloak if he looked hard enough. Finding there was none, she looked up. Shaking her head, she thought to herself: _Here goes nothing,_ and leaped onto the ceiling, just as Wildfire and another Decepticon she didn't recognise came through.

"I am certain Shadowstreak was in this quadrant when I last spotted him." Said the Decepticon.

"Then where is he?!" Wildfire demanded.

"The map only stated which quadrant he was in. It was not precise." The Decepticon replied.

"Well, he had better be around here somewhere, Conduit." Wildfire snarled. "Otherwise the next time I see him will be the last time he will have his head still on his shoulders!" At this, Wildfire continued to storm past, the Decepticon he called Conduit following behind him.

Black-Knife jumped down from the ceiling and smiled as she followed the two Decepticons. This mission was officially a go.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, a few hours later, Knothole, 24_** ** _th_** ** _June 2014, 1:30 am_**

"You are officially up _way_ past your bedtime, Mister Prower." Sally said as she watched Tails enter the village through the gates.

"I wouldn't exactly say way past, Sally." Tails said with a smirk. "And at least my staying up tonight was for a particularly good reason."

"I guess you could say that." Sally said, smirking herself before hugging Tails. "I'm just glad you got home alright."

Tails chuckled. "Sally, was there ever a time where I've had you worried? And _don't_ mention the time Wildfire stuck a pole into me."

Sally shook her head. "Aside from that, no. But I'd watch what you say, Tails. You're starting to sound a lot like Sonic. And one of him is quite enough for my lifetime, thank you very much!"

"Uh, you're forgetting the possibility of kids." Tails said, forcing down a laugh at the possibility. "Think about it: Little versions of you and Sonic everywhere, and all of them with Sonic's abilities."

"Tails, if you're not careful, I might not consider having kids, because that is a scary thought. Actually, let me correct myself: That is, a _terrifying_ thought."

"Well, here's to hoping you do have kids one day. You'd make a great mother. I know since you've practically been my mother."

Sally smiled. "I guess you and I both hope to be parents one day."

Tails nodded. "Just not now. Because one: I'm still _way_ too young, and two: You and Sonic need to get married first. And _that's_ already in the air."

Sally chuckled and said: "Now isn't that the truth?" With this, the two friends went each their separate ways. They had a long few days ahead.

* * *

 **Well, looks like I've given Tails a new friend in Black-Knife. I intend for them to have like a 'brother-sister' style relationship, where they'll be basically inseparable.**

 **Anyhow, please leave your reviews (NO FLAMES!), and I'll see you tomorrow with the next chapter.**

 **T-Rock14**


	11. Chapter 11: Temporary Command

**Chapter 11: Temporary Command**

 ** _Two Days Later, Knothole Command Centre, 26_** ** _th_** ** _June 2014, 10:30 am_**

"I'm sure the stand-in Optimus sent will be a good one, Sally. Prime said so himself." Tails said as he sat himself down.

Sally's frown failed to leave her face as she replied: "Maybe. But what I'm worried about is if this new stand-in will be like Code Red."

"Doubtful." Tails remarked. "But not completely out of the question. Knowing Prime, he'll want to send somebody that we'll of course like, but also somebody who knows what they're doing. All I know for sure is that it won't be Ratchet. Optimus needs him too badly on Earth."

"True." Sally said. "But yes, I do have genuine concerns about who Optimus could be sending."

"Like Tails said, Sal." Sonic interjected as he entered the room. "I'm sure the stand-in will be good. Sure, could be a total asshole, but we've got experience with assholes."

Sally chuckled. "That's for certain."

"Well, anyways, we should move away from that and onto more important matters, such as what we should brief him on." Tails said.

"I thought you and I had already discussed that." Sally said.

"We have, but only we've discussed it." Tails replied. "Plus, I forgot to mention one thing: Brief him on Geoffrey. That is a must."

"This young man speaks the truth." Sonic said, nodding. "The last thing we need is Geoffrey trying to get friendly with this guy. Talk about a means of boosting the dude's ego. I mean…" As he said this, he whistled.

Sally nodded agreement. "And that is something no-one in this general area needs right now. I'd bet he would get so big-headed, he'd need the body of an Autobot to keep it from crushing the rest of his body."

The two boys in the room chuckled at the joke and nodded agreement. "Now ain't that the truth?" Sonic said to Tails.

"That is indeed, the truth." Tails said.

Sally smiled, and made to say more, when Nicole appeared, saying:

"Sorry to interrupt your morning, Sally, but I just received a communique from Optimus' stand-in. He says he's ten minutes out."

Sally frowned as she looked to Sonic and Tails and said: "Well, we'd best be there to meet him." Looking to Nicole, she said: "Tell our new friend to meet us in the Autobot HQ. I'd like this to be as private as possible."

"Will do, Sally." Nicole said as she disappeared.

Turning back to Sonic, Sally said: "Get Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor and Amy to go over to the Autobots' HQ. I want our new friend to meet the main Freedom Fighters to meet anyone else."

Sonic nodded and sped out the door, shouting: "Be over there in a flash, Sal!"

Sally smiled and turned to Tails. "Let's get over there. We've got a friend to meet."

* * *

 ** _Autobot Headquarters, ten minutes later, 10:45 am_**

Sally stopped herself laughing at a joke Tails had just cracked when Nicole suddenly appeared, quickly saying:

"He's here." Before disappearing again, just as the Autobot's temporary commander stepped in.

The first thing that was noticeable about him was his striking resemblance to Code Red, although this Autobot had a different head, and his colouring was different, as Code Red was mostly black, with hints of white, whereas this Autobot was mostly white, with some of him coloured black. Like Code Red, he transformed into a Police Car, namely a Ford Saleen S281 Police Car. The doors of his vehicle mode jutted out of either side, like Bumblebee's, except both were emblazoned with the word **POLICE** , with the badge of the police department the car mode belonged to stamped on it. But instead of some badge based on the police, the Autobot symbol could be seen. The front of the Police car made up the Autobot's chest, on which the same police badge/ Autobot symbol that was on the doors could be seen. The back of the vehicle clearly made up the majority of the Autobot's legs, mostly the lower parts of the legs at least.

The Autobot's head was framed by two horns, which were coloured red. They hung over the Autobot's blue eyes, which showed nothing, not even a hint of kindness.

All in all, the Autobot looked like your typical army colonel; stern, austere, and effectively quite uptight.

Sally felt herself weltering under the new Autobot Commander's piercing and immensely discomforting gaze, so she pulled at her collar and wet her lips, taking a deep breath as she did.

The Autobot's eyes were uncomfortably fierce, but, as she had noticed previously, held no evidence of emotion. Perhaps he had emotion underneath those eyes, but he had not felt it necessary to show it at this current juncture. Likely due to him being relatively unknown to her and the Freedom Fighters, and as such would start to show his other side in due time.

Sally found herself driven from thought as Nicole took the opportunity to suddenly appear, declaring:

"Sally, fellow Freedom Fighters, meet Code Red's stand-in: Prowl."

* * *

"Thank you, Nicole." Prowl said to Nicole as the latter disappeared again, and turned to face the assembled Freedom Fighters. Fixing his gaze on Sally, Prowl said: "I would assume by your appearance that you are Princess Sally Acorn. Am I correct?"

Sally nodded. "That I am. Welcome to Mobius, Commander Prowl. I would be correct in assuming that Optimus has briefed you on what brings you here?"

"Indeed he has. It is most unfortunate that Code Red is, as you say it, incapacitated by wounds." Prowl replied. "Though being a former commanding officer of Code Red's, I should hardly be surprised. The 'bot always was one of those 'gung-ho' kinds of 'bot."

"I thought Ironhide was Code Red's CO during the war." Tails interjected. "Well, for most of it."

"He was." Prowl said, his gaze turning to Tails. "But prior to the war, I was Code Red's commanding officer, as he was a former Cybertron Security Officer alongside myself before the war."

"Code Red never told us that." Sally said.

"That doesn't surprise me either." Prowl said. "I was not exactly his favourite commander."

Sally could sense why. Prowl had not shifted his position since stepping into the room, remaining in an almost rigid position: Legs a few metres apart, arms clasped behind his back, which was as straight as was possible. The only limb Prowl had moved was his head. That gave Sally the indication that Prowl was very much a person who kept religiously to protocol. "Well, Code Red always was a rather laid-back Autobot." Sally said. "But it hasn't necessarily been a detriment to the success of the team."

"Oh really?" Prowl asked, raising an eyebrow. "And am I meant to believe that Code Red's laid back leadership did not lead to his injuries?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Sally said. "Code Red's current state arose from an earlier wound he received to his side during his fight with Wildfire. Wildfire took advantage of that, and that is eventually what led to Code Red's incapacitation."

"I see." Prowl said, finally shifting his position and folding his arms. "It appears my earlier conclusions were incorrect." Looking back to Sally, Prowl asked: "Is there any chance of my seeing Code Red?"

Sally shook her head. "He's still in stasis lock for the time being. Patch-Up and Triage have been assessing the severity of his wound for quite some time now."

Prowl frowned. "So we're effectively in the dark about his injuries."

Sally nodded. "Frustratingly, yes."

Prowl sighed. "Yes, indeed." He said.

Sally frowned. "So, Prowl, is there anything else you need to do?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. First, I need to be introduced to your inner circle, then I need to be briefed on anything I might need to know, and finally, I will require a meeting with your father, mainly to introduce myself." Prowl replied.

Sally nodded. "All of which can be done." At this, she immediately set about introducing Prowl to his temporary comrades.

* * *

 ** _One hour later, Elias' compound, 11:45 am…_**

Sally stepped out of Prowl just before the latter transformed, greeting her approaching brother with a kiss. "Morning, Elias." She said, just as her legs grew heavier. "And morning to you too, Alexis." She added.

"Morning, Aunt Sally." Alexis said politely.

Elias turned away from Sally to Prowl, asking: "You're the new Autobot Commander?"

"That is correct." Prowl said. "My name is Prowl. I would assume that you're Prince Elias?"

"I am, and I'm pleased to meet you." Elias said, holding out his hand for Prowl to shake.

"As am I." Prowl said.

"You're not Code Red!" Alexis blurted out at Prowl, who turned to her replying:

"You're right, I am not Code Red." Prowl replied. "Code Red is currently in Knothole's medical facility with a giant hole in his chest."

Sally chuckled at Prowl's sudden bluntness while Alexis stared up at Prowl with the most dumbfounded look on her face, as if she was struggling to figure out what exactly Prowl had said, which she likely was.

Elias laughed and said: "Okay, Alexis, you'd best get back to your mother. She's waiting with an ice cream."

Alexis responded with a screech of delight and ran towards where Megan was waiting, holding an ice cream.

Megan looked over at Sally and waved before turning her attention to Alexis.

Prowl watched this with a raised brow until Sally interjected, saying:

"There was a time when me and Elias were just like Alexis." Sally said. "But, we've gotten older since then."

"I see." Prowl said. "Shall we go inside?"

"Yes." Both Sally and Elias said as the three entered the main building.

* * *

 ** _Throne Room, not long later…_**

"If this audience is for you to protest about my banning of all operations until Code Red heals, then you'd best leave." King Max called out gruffly as he saw Sally step into the throne room.

"I'm not here for that, Dad." Sally said firmly as she came up to a few metres in front of her father. "I'm merely here to introduce Code Red's temporary stand-in."

"Oh, so the stand-in has finally arrived!" Maximillian called out sarcastically. "Very well. Bring him in."

Sally turned to where Prowl was standing, which was just outside the throne room, and beckoned him in. "Dad, I hereby introduce you to Prowl."

"Thank you, Princess." Prowl said as he walked towards the king with intent, coming within a few metres of the throne and kneeling. "It is an honour to meet you at last, Your Majesty."

"So it is." King Max said. "At least you have the understanding of proper etiquette when around royalty, unlike the Autobot you will temporarily be replacing."

"So I do." Prowl said. "But in Code Red's defence, it is to my understanding that Code Red is acquainted with your daughter so much so that they are on a first name basis."

"That is something I am well aware of, Commander." Maximillian said. "There is little need to reiterate what I already know. And I already know enough of Code Red's mannerisms despite only having known the 'bot for a year and a half."

"True." Prowl said.

"I'm glad you agree." The King said.

"I merely agreed out of political correctness." Prowl said. "I was purely defending the actions of a fellow Autobot against your erroneous claim of his not understanding proper etiquette."

"Are you saying my beliefs are wrong, Commander?" King Maximillian demanded.

"I never said _all_ of your beliefs are wrong, Your Majesty." Prowl replied. "I was merely saying that _one_ of your beliefs are wrong."

Maximillian scowled and sat forward, tenting his hands. "Still, you _are_ disagreeing with me. I regret to inform you that our working relationship is not getting off to a good start."

"That fails to surprise me." Prowl said. "But then again, considering that me and Code Red are of the same alignment, and that many of Code Red's beliefs are mine as well, it would be inevitable that our first meeting would not be pleasant." He folded his arms. "But there still is a chance to improve relations between us."

"Finally!" Bellowed an all too familiar voice. "An Autobot who actually wants to work with us!"

Sally groaned as she turned to Elias, muttering: "Jerk alert." As Geoffrey St. John sauntered into the room, smug as ever.

* * *

Prowl shifted his gaze to Geoffrey, replying: "I would assume that you are the one they call Geoffrey St. John?"

"That I am." Geoffrey said. "What was the first clue? The uniform?"

"Actually, no." Prowl said. "I deduced your identity via your appearance, that of an anthropomorphic skunk, and the clear arrogance with which you carried yourself upon entering this room."

"Arrogance that comes with knowledge and experience." Geoffrey added.

"I would say different." Prowl replied. "The arrogance with which you carry yourself comes from the obvious influence you have with the King, which from what I can deduce, you abuse at every opportunity. You claim that the arrogance with which you carry yourself is from experience, yet here you stand, ready to use the influence you hold with His Majesty to accomplish your own selfish aims."

The smirk faded from Geoffrey's face and was replaced with a snarl as he replied: "Have you any idea who you are talking to, Autobot?"

"I do." Prowl retorted: "I am currently conferring with an arrogant individual who rightly believes that the influence that he holds with the king grants him some degree of power, but has obviously allowed said power to corrupt him completely, giving him the belief he can do everything and anything he wishes. And for the record, my designation is Prowl, and there is one thing you _cannot_ do: Command the Autobots. The only individuals that hold that particular privilege are Optimus Prime himself, and the Princess here, of which you are neither."

Sally turned to Elias and nodded, smirking and mouthing: "I like this guy."

Elias nodded and gave his younger sister a thumbs up, as Geoffrey stewed silently before turning to the king, asking:

"Are you listening to this, Your Majesty?" He implored. "Prowl is slandering my name! Will you allow this to continue?"

"As much as I enjoy your company, Geoffrey, I agree with much of Prowl's alleged 'slandering'." Maximillian said. "Your arrogance has gone through the roof ever since Code Red was injured and I banned all operations. If you believe that you can do anything and everything you wish, then you have a long time coming. Only the King may do as they wish. _Not_ you."

Geoffrey scowled as he turned and stormed out of the room.

King Max turned and added: "Besides command the Autobots, of course." With a wave of his hand, Maximillian said: "That will be all for now. I look forward to working with you in the future, Commander."

Prowl bowed to the King, saying: "As do I, Your Majesty." Before walking out of the room, followed by Sally and Elias.

* * *

 ** _Outside…_**

"Prowl, that was awesome!" Sally exclaimed, turning to Prowl once they were outside.

"I do not see how what transpired within the throne room was as you say, 'awesome'." Prowl replied.

"Do you not?" Sally said in disbelief. "One, you managed to avoid pissing off my dad, two, you got my father to agree with us for a change, and three, you knocked Geoffrey's ego down a peg or two, if not even more."

"I am glad I could be of some usefulness." Prowl said. "If there is one thing I dislike more than the Decepticons, it is individuals such as Geoffrey. Arrogance like his often leads to delusions of grandeur, and in my experience, that is what leads to wars like the one the Autobots currently fight against the Decepticons."

"Is that what you think happened to Megatron?" Sally asked.

"That and the influence of the Fallen." Prowl replied.

Sally nodded. Code Red had told her the story of Megatron's fall, the part that the Fallen had played in that. He had also told the story of Operation Firestorm, aka the Battle of the Dagger's Tip, the battle in which the Fallen had met his end at the hands of Optimus Prime. Looking up at Prowl, Sally asked: "As commander of the Cybertron Security Force, did you ever meet Megatron in person?"

"I did." Prowl said. "In fact, I answered directly to Megatron, since he commanded the Cybertron Defence Force, as Code Red no doubt told you."

"He did." Sally said. "He mentioned it when he told me of what happened to Code Red's brother, Code Black."

"I see." Prowl said. "Did he also mention me?"

"He did, but only in passing." Sally said. "Kind of explains what he thinks of you."

"Like I said when we first met, Princess: I was not his favourite commanding officer." Prowl said as they continued walking, just as Elias walked up, smiling from ear to ear.

"Just spotted Geoffrey on the way here." Elias said. "It would be safe to say that he's pissed off. _Very_ pissed off."

"I'm not surprised, considering the humiliation Prowl just heaped on him." Sally said.

"Neither am I." Elias said. "But seriously, Geoffrey was _pissed._ He was cussing up a storm and smashing things up."

"Sounds like you should arrest him for being a public nuisance." Sally said.

Elias smiled, nodded and said: "Consider it done." Before jogging off, whistling a merry tune.

Prowl regarded this exchange with a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure this is a good move?" Prowl inquired. "Surely the humiliation I put him through in the throne room was adequate."

"Prowl, if there's one thing you need to learn; it's that with Geoffrey, there is no such thing as too much humiliation." Sally replied.

Prowl nodded understanding before transforming into police car mode, allowing Sally to enter, and promptly driving off, leaving Elias' compound in the dust.

* * *

 ** _Knothole, not long later…_**

"So, how did Prowl's first meeting with your dad go?" Sonic asked as Sally walked in.

"It went great." Sally said with a smile.

Sonic's eyes widened as he asked: "How come?"

"Well, I guess it would be safe to say that Geoffrey got absolutely roasted by Prowl." Sally said.

Sonic blinked. "Prowl burned Geoffrey?" He asked in disbelief.

Sally nodded. "And the icing on the cake was that dad agreed with Prowl, and put the nails in the coffin, so to speak."

Sonic fist-pumped as he replied: "Finally!"

"Finally indeed." Sally said, nodding. "So at least today didn't end on a sour note, like the past two meetings with dad did."

"Ain't that the truth?" Sonic said.

"What's the truth?" Said Tails as he entered the room.

"You know Prowl?" Sally asked.

"Uh, yeah. I was there earlier this morning when he introduced himself." Tails replied.

"Well, let's just say he finally knocked Geoffrey down a peg or two; with my dad's help." Sally said with a smile.

Tails blinked. "Prowl owned Geoffrey?" He asked.

"Yes. He. Did." Sally said. "First, he called Geoffrey selfish, and when Geoffrey asked Prowl if he knew who he was talking to, Prowl replied by accusing Geoffrey of allowing the influence he has with my dad to corrupt him, and he alleged that Geoffrey's influence made him think he could command the Autobots, and promptly reminded Geoffrey that only I or Optimus can command the Autobots, and reminded Geoffrey that he isn't me or Prime."

Tails smirked. "Talk about a long time coming."

Sally nodded, still grinning from ear to ear. "Too right."

Tails' smile widened as he turned to leave, saying: "Guess I'd better head over to Autobot HQ, so I can thank Prowl personally." At this, the twin-tailed vulpine turned and jogged out the way he came.

Sally watched him leave before feeling Sonic wrap his arm around her. Turning, she faced him completely before saying: "Guess things are finally looking up."

Sonic nodded agreement, before finally leaning in and kissing Sally passionately. Hopefully, the only way would be up from here.

* * *

 **I'd been considering adding Prowl to the story for quite some time now. But I've given him a mix of his Transformers Animated iteration with his cool cat personality, and the logical side from IDW Generation 1. And how're you liking him? Let me know in your reviews.**

 **Speaking of reviews, please leave your reviews (NO FLAMES!), and I'll see you tomorrow with the next chapter.**

 **T-Rock14**


	12. Chapter 12: Cover Blown

**Chapter 12: Cover Blown**

 ** _Robotropolis, Decepticon Headquarters, Communications Hub, 17:30 pm_**

"So, King Maximillian has banned all operations until Code Red is well enough to fight again." Wildfire reiterated as he digested what was being told to him.

"He has. I would have told you earlier, but I was otherwise engaged." The spy said to him via the vid-link.

Wildfire folded his arms as he digested this. This provided a great opportunity to put his plans into action without a doubt. Such a rash action left the Freedom Fighters ridiculously open to attack, which was what Wildfire had been planning on doing for the past year and a half. The fact that Code Red was still incapacitated was also a significant advantage. The day Code Red had been incapacitated had proven to Wildfire that other than the also incapacitated Autobot known as Shockshot, the rest of Code Red's team were hopeless against him. Then again, they'd likely be too busy trying to fight Wildfire's army to try and battle Wildfire. Looking up at his spy, Wildfire said: "Thank you for informing me of this development. This new information will prove invaluable to our cause."

"I'm glad to be of service once again." The spy replied. "There is more intel I have for you."

Wildfire raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

"The Autobots have a new Commander, who's acting as a stand-in until Code Red recovers." The spy said.

Wildfire frowned. "Who?"

"Some Autobot they call Prowl." The spy said.

Wildfire's demeanour changed, and his optics widened. "Prowl? Did you just say Prowl?"

The spy folded his arms. "Yes. I said Prowl. Is there something wrong?"

Wildfire nodded. "Very much so. Prowl is one of Optimus Prime's best lieutenants, and one of the greatest battle tacticians known to Cybertron. His skills as a warrior are also notable."

"Notable enough to be a problem?" The spy said.

Wildfire nodded again. "I fought him one on one during the Battle of the Sonic Canyons. He more than lived up to the reputation he has cultivated."

"So he defeated you?" The spy inquired.

Wildfire shook his head. "We battled to a standstill, and we both required urgent medical attention afterwards."

"So, were you to put your plans into motion now, would you be able to defeat him?" The spy again inquired.

"Possibly." Wildfire responded. "But we both have had centuries to prepare, so the result may be the same."

The spy nodded, as if this was the answer they had expected, before moving on: "I also have other news I need to tell you."

Wildfire again raised his brow. "Go on." He said.

"It appears that the Autobots have placed a spy in Robotropolis to keep tabs on your plans." The spy replied.

* * *

Wildfire's optics widened as rage caused him to clench his fists. "A spy?!" He demanded.

"Again, apologies for not being able to tell you earlier." The spy said. "I was otherwise occupied."

"Oh really?" Wildfire growled in response. "And what was this other occupation that kept you from informing me of something so important as a spy?"

"Preparing for Prowl's arrival." The spy said. "Of course, none of us knew who would be coming, so we prepared as best we could. I was unable to get away from preparations long enough to contact you. That's why I was unable to inform of this earlier."

Wildfire folded his arms. "Very well, you are forgiven for now." A thought came to mind as he turned to the spy, saying: "I thought you said the King had banned all operations?"

"I did." The spy said. "And I intend on informing the King as soon as possible, therefore weakening the Freedom Fighters more by dealing a blow to their morale."

Wildfire grinned. "Excellent. Set yourself to task. I will inform you of when I have uncovered and captured the spy you speak of. Refrain from informing the King until then."

The spy nodded. "Will do. And for the record, the spy's name is Black-Knife."

Wildfire's grin widened. "Ah, Black-Knife. So she has finally arrived to join the Autobot's fold."

"You know her?" The spy inquired.

"Very much so." Wildfire said. "She was Code Red's spy and stealth specialist during the war on Cybertron. It is clear that she has come to continue her role."

"Glad to have been of help, Wildfire." The spy said as they made to cut the link.

"Just a moment, spy." Wildfire said.

"Yes?" The spy asked.

"Why do you wish to betray the Freedom Fighters to us? Are they not your fellow Mobians?" Wildfire asked.

"I have my reasons." The spy said. "Revenge most prevalent among them."

Wildfire nodded. "You will have it soon enough, spy." He said. Returning to the subject of Black-Knife, he said: "As for Black-Knife, I already know where she is." At this, he turned with lightning speed, manifesting his Riot Cannon and firing.

* * *

 ** _At that moment, Black-Knife's exact position…_**

 _Fuck!_ Was the first thought that broke through Black-Knife's mind as she rolled out of the way. The shock from the blast caught her though, and she instead slammed into the wall she had intended to seek cover behind, materialising as she did. Regaining her senses, she found Wildfire was approaching, smirking as he did.

"Black-Knife. It's been far too long." Wildfire said smugly. Turning to his vid-link, where the spy still stood, Wildfire said: "Head to the Autobot Headquarters and wait for my signal to inform the King. You'll know what it is when it comes to it."

"Will do." The spy said as their image vanished.

Wildfire turned to Black-Knife and shrugged. "It appears one of your 'friends' has sold you out, Black-Knife." He taunted. "Perhaps it would be wise to surrender."

Black-Knife responded by engaging her ranged weapon, a Subsonic Repeater, and let off a small burst at Wildfire before turning, instantly finding a squad of drones blocking her way. Retracting her Repeater, she drew her melee weapons: A pair of combat knives with electricity crackling about them. Ducking the punches of two of the drones, she stabbed both and watched as they both began convulsing violently before simply falling to the floor, destroyed. The other drones shared similar fates, the last falling as Black-Knife bolted for her nearest exit.

Wildfire instantly contacted all Decepticons: "Attention, all Decepticons! We have an Autobot spy on the loose. Find and subdue her, but do not kill her. We require her to be fully functional." Once he had spoken this, he lumbered out the door that Black-Knife had bolted through, spotting her rounding a corner and bellowing: "DON'T LET HER ESCAPE!" Before storming after her. She had managed to evade capture by his hand before; Wildfire had no intention of such a thing happening again. Manifesting his Riot Cannon, Wildfire rounded the corner, saw Black-Knife, took aim, and fired.

Hearing the blast behind her, Black-Knife launched herself into the air, turning to face Wildfire as she did and sprouting her Subsonic Repeater, letting out a long burst of fire at her pursuer before completing her rotation, instantly taking the chance to convert into motorbike mode and speeding away.

Wildfire grunted and ground to a halt as the blasts hit his chassis, looking up just to see Black-Knife escaping. Muttering a curse in Cybertronian under his breath, Wildfire again keyed his comm: "Attention all Decepticons! The Autobot spy is loose in the city. Find and subdue her, and please, ensure she has no chance of escaping again." With this, he lowered his comm-arm and stormed in the direction Black-Knife had went. He would find her eventually. And when he did, he already had a painful end in mind for her.

* * *

 ** _With Black-Knife…_**

Entering a shadowy orifice outside the Decepticon Headquarters, Black-Knife shifted into bipedal mode, crouching to decrease her visibility and activating her cloak. When this was done, she keyed her com-link, saying: "Knothole, this is Black-Knife. I've been compromised, and require immediate emergency eva-"

"I'm afraid there will be no evacuation for you, Autobot." Said a voice.

Black-Knife had barely enough time to turn in the voice's direction before the sole of someone's foot found her jaw, sending her tumbling into the open, causing her cloak to be deactivated again. Getting to her feet, she faced her assailant: The Decepticon she had come to know as Shadowstreak, Wildfire's sadistic second in command. "How are you so certain?" She inquired.

"Well, let's do a headcount here." Shadowstreak said. "You are the only Autobot in the direct vicinity of Robotropolis, while on our side, you have Wildfire, myself, Conduit, Skyfall, Acid Storm and Divebomb, as well as legions of Decepticon drones that even as we speak right now are hunting you down." Spreading his arms out wide, Shadowstreak added: "The odds do not favour you, Autobot. Just surrender, and spare yourself much unnecessary pain."

Black-Knife considered her options. Shadowstreak raised a rather strong point by declaring that she was ridiculously outnumbered. She could surrender. But unfortunately for the Decepticon in front of her, she wasn't made that way. "You're forgetting who it is you're dealing with, Decepticreep." She declared as she once more activated her cloak, disappearing into mid-air.

Shadowstreak placed his hands on his hips, looking around cautiously. "You think the shadows will protect you?" He asked rhetorically. "You know nothing of them. You cultivated your reputation through keeping to the shadows, but I was born in the shadows." Seeing a movement in his peripheral vision, he spun with lightning speed, doubling over Black-Knife with his right fist before balling up his left fist and dropping Black-Knife with a devastating right hook. Grabbing her, he dragged her to her feet and tossed her back into the open. "Which gives me a significant advantage over you." He declared as he closed in.

Black-Knife leapt to her feet and landed a kick to Shadowstreak's left flank before pulling back her leg and lashing out with a firm super-kick to Shadowstreak's jaw, staggering her opponent. Reaching back, she drew one of her EMP Knives and lunged for Shadowstreak.

Jumping back a pace to avoid his adversary's blade, Shadowstreak caught her arm with his left hand, and with his right arm, he engaged his arm blade, bringing it down on Black-Knife's vulnerable arm.

Pain threw Black-Knife's nervous nodes into complete overdrive as she staggered away, clutching the stump of her right arm. Reaching again, she made to draw her other EMP Knife, but quickly felt the sting of Shadowstreak's foot against her jaw. Tumbling to the floor, she attempted to get back up, but Shadowstreak's foot stomped on her arm, pinning it to the floor.

Shadowstreak gazed down at his defeated opponent before keying his comm: "Commander; I've caught your spy." He declared before lowering his arm and again looking down at Black-Knife. "The worst is yet to come for you." Shadowstreak declared before stomping on Black-Knife's face.

* * *

 ** _Later, Wildfire's Command Post…_**

"Well done, Shadowstreak." Wildfire said gleefully as he knelt down next to Black-Knife's still unconscious body. Looking up, Wildfire rose to his full height and placed a congratulatory hand on Shadowstreak's shoulder. "Courtesy of you; our plans remain undiscovered by the enemy."

"T'was an honour to be of service." Shadowstreak said gratefully, placing a hand over his spark and bowing slightly.

Wildfire nodded as he turned to Skyfall. "Inform Lord Bludgeon to bring himself and his men over. The time has come to bring the fight to the Freedom Fighters."

"Yes, Commander Wildfire." Skyfall said as he marched over to the communications hub.

Wildfire watched him leave before hearing a groggy groan beneath him. Looking down, Wildfire saw that Black-Knife had came to. "Ah." He said. "Our guest finally awakes." Kneeling down, Wildfire asked: "How does it feel to finally be captured by the enemy, Black-Knife?"

The wounded Autobot spy gave Wildfire a painful but mocking smirk. "Not as bad as I thought." She replied. "Honestly Wildfire, is this all I warrant?"

Wildfire smiled sadistically as he replied: "Trust me when I say, Autobot, it will only get worse from here." Looking up at Shadowstreak, Wildfire said: "Take her to the torture chamber and make her comfortable. As soon as that has been done, come to me. I must relay these events to our good friend Robotnik."

Shadowstreak obeyed with another bow, and beckoned over two drones, who seized Black-Knife roughly and dragged her away, with him in tow.

Wildfire watched them leave and walked out of the room. He had something else to gloat about to Robotnik now.

* * *

 ** _Robotnik's throne room, 18:00 pm_**

"Ah, Wildfire." Robotnik said as the aforementioned Decepticon General entered the room. "It has come to my attention that you recently discovered a spy in the city."

"A problem that has now been dealt with." Wildfire declared as he walked over to Robotnik. "As we speak, Shadowstreak is making her 'comfortable'. If you can call the torture that will soon come comfortable."

Robotnik cackled sadistically as he rose from his throne, stepping down from it and folding his arms. "Excellent." He remarked. "It feels good to be finally experiencing success against our enemies after so long." He added.

Wildfire nodded agreement. "But the ultimate success is yet to come, when we destroy Maximillian Acorn's stronghold, and bury him and the Acorn family in its ruins."

"Indeed, indeed." Robotnik agreed, nodding yet again. "Has your spy presented us with more information?" He asked.

Wildfire smiled. "For now, all Freedom Fighter operations have been banned by decree of the King."

Robotnik's smile deepened. "A mistake that will cost him dearly if our plan succeeds."

"Which it will." Wildfire said. "Without Code Red, The Freedom Fighters and the Autobots will be hopeless against us." He smiled as he added: "And to further bolster our chances, I have invited the new leader of the Decepticons, Lord Bludgeon, to assist in our ultimate victory over the Freedom Fighters."

Robotnik let out another maniacal cackle. "Good! Good!" He declared. His eyes narrowed as a thought entered his head. "This Autobot spy, though." He said. "If they were here, does that mean the Freedom Fighters are acting against the King's wishes?"

"It does. My agent said so themselves." Wildfire replied.

"A mistake that will further cost them dearly when the time comes." Robotnik commented.

"It already will." Wildfire replied. "My agent likely has received my signal; and as we speak, they move to inform the king of the defiance his subjects have responded to his wishes with." He drew himself up as he declared: "Ready yourself, my friend. We attack five days hence!" With this, he turned and sauntered out of the room, already imagining what King Maximillian's stronghold would look like in flames, littered by the burnt out husks that were the Autobots, and the dead corpses of the people they had fought so hard to protect.

* * *

 **Now how's _that_ for a chapter? And who do you think the spy is? Who might have a significant reason to betray the trust of the Freedom Fighters?**

 **Let me know in your reviews (NO FLAMES!), and all shall be revealed tomorrow with the next chapter in the story.**

 **T-Rock14**


	13. Chapter 13: Busted

**Chapter 13: Busted**

 ** _Knothole Command Centre, at about the same time…_**

 ** _"_** ** _WHAT!?"_**

Patch-Up winced at the panicked shriek before replying: "Unfortunately, yes. Vee now have reason to believe zat Black-Knife ist now in Decepticon custody."

Sally let out a grunt of frustration. "This was _not_ supposed to happen!" She snarled.

"Vell, it has." Patch-Up replied bluntly.

Sally folded her arms and said: "Where's Prowl? I need his take on this."

"Prowl's out on patrol." Came the nearby voice of Tails.

"Fuck!" Sally said. Holding her head in her hands, she said: "Now we're going to need to stage a rescue mission."

"Which would need to be as stealthy as possible, or the King would find out we've been continuing operations under his nose." Tails added. "And that would not be conducive to our cause. At all."

"You don't need to say what I'm already thinking, Tails." Sally said. "And may I remind you it was your idea."

"Hey, I never meant for this to happen, either!" Tails snapped. "So don't go blaming me for this!"

"Blaming you for what, little bro?" Sonic asked as he entered the room.

Sally sighed. "Black-Knife's been compromised and captured." She elaborated.

Sonic's jaw dropped. "You're shitting me." He said.

Sally shook her head. "This isn't a joke, Sonic. Black-Knife has been captured. And now we're going to need to stage a rescue. A very stealthy rescue at that."

"Because otherwise, your prospective father-in-law would find out." Tails added. "And since we're not exactly allowed to be staging operations, I have little doubt that if he finds out about this, he'll be pissed. _Very,_ _ **very**_ pissed."

Sonic groaned. "Shit." He muttered.

"Add a few more cuss words, and you get the general gist of how we're all feeling currently." Sally said.

Sonic folded his arms as he said: "So what do we do now? Call an emergency Inner Circle meeting?"

"That doesn't seem like a viable option now." Said Nicole as she materialised.

Sally groaned. "What now? Is dad's compound under attack or something?"

"Uh, no. Worse. Much, _much_ worse." Nicole replied.

"Uh, what exactly could be worse than my father's compound coming under attack?" Sally asked.

"Um, how about the fact that your father now knows that you've been running operations behind his back?" Nicole responded.

Sally face-palmed. "Nicole, don't even _joke_ _ **about that!"**_ Sally said angrily.

"Sally, I'm serious." Nicole said firmly. "I just got a communique from his compound. He knows. And from what I read, he is _pissed."_

Sally's eyes widened, as did those of the people in the room. She took in the horrified expressions of Sonic and Tails, as well as Patch-Up, and they all voiced what they were all thinking at that exact moment:

 _"_ _Shit…"_

* * *

As they finished speaking, Prowl entered the room.

"Apologies for my late arrival. I was on patrol when I was notified of Black-Knife's capture." He said.

Sally sighed. "That doesn't matter right now, Prowl." She said. "Because my father now knows we've been continuing our operations behind his back."

Prowl made to reply, but paused, simply saying: "Well, that's not good."

"Not good at all." Tails added. "Geoffrey's likely all over this right now."

"Ugh, don't even mention Geoffrey." Sally said. "We can deal with him when we get there."

"Rather, I can deal with him." Prowl said. "If your brother hasn't done so already."

"Oh yeah, I forgot I told Elias to incarcerate him after Elias saw him swearing up a storm earlier." Sally said with a grin. "So with luck, he won't be there to sway dad against us, thus giving us a chance to explain ourselves _without_ having him there to twist what we say to suit his arguments."

"Or, I could assume responsibility for sanctioning the operation, and remind the King that the Autobots operate outside the command chain he has established." Prowl argued.

"You could, but you're still under my command." Sally added. "Which could lead to the blame falling upon me."

"True, but we could also say that I was acting on Optimus Prime's orders." Prowl said. "Therefore absolving you of the blame."

"We could." Sally said. Smiling, she said: "Great thinking, Prowl. You really are as good a strategist as Optimus Prime said you were when we were talking earlier today."

"Well, I do know a thing or two about lying." Prowl replied. "I've lied numerous times to others in order to mask my true plans."

"You'd make a great politician Prowl, you know that?" Sally remarked.

"Prime once said the same." Prowl said. "But I much prefer being a soldier."

Sally nodded before saying: "Well, enough talk. Let's get to Kingshold and get ourselves out of this mess."

"Indeed." Prowl said as he, Sally, Sonic and Tails all exited the building.

* * *

 ** _Kingshold, 19:45 pm…_**

Sally exited the car to find a worried looking Elias waiting. "What's it looking like?"

"Bad. Very bad." Elias said. "I've never seen Father so furious, and I've seen him angry numerous times."

"Well, let's just say me and Prowl have thought up a way to get ourselves out of this." Sally said confidently.

"Even if you have, I doubt Father will hear it. He's not spoken to anyone since he received the intel."

"Who gave him the intel, anyway?" Tails asked as he walked up.

"I don't know. Whoever did is likely hiding somewhere." Elias said.

"Well whoever it is, when I find them, Robotnik's coup won't have anything on what'll happen to them." Sonic said angrily.

"Ditto on that." Sally replied.

"Regardless, as I was listening to your conversation, I was calculating several different scenarios we could encounter whilst in the presence of your father." Prowl said as he joined the discussion.

"And?" Sally asked.

"I calculated that it is very much possible that we will encounter who betrayed us to your father." Prowl declared.

"Good." Sally said. "Now I'll have something to shoot when they do. Good thing I brought my revolver."

"Violence will not be necessary, Princess." Prowl said. "At least not currently."

"Prowl, if there's one thing Sally hates, it's being betrayed." Elias countered. "So, I think it would be conducive for us all to give Sally a wide berth when the traitor reveals themselves."

"Perhaps." Prowl said.

"I should think so too." Elias said.

"So what do you say we head on in and get ourselves out of this frying pan, so to speak?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, unless we end up in the fire instead." Sonic said.

"If we are fortunate, that will not happen." Prowl said as he started forward.

The Freedom Fighters turned to each other and shrugged before following Prowl, with Tails muttering:

"Once more into the breach."

This drew a shallow laugh out of the others, and they continued their path, praying this would end pleasantly.

* * *

 ** _The Throne Room…_**

"About time you came here." Snapped Maximillian as he saw his daughter and her entourage enter the room.

Sally grimaced before saying: "Dad, allow me to explain."

"What is there to explain that hasn't been explained already?!" Her father snarled. "I gave precise instructions that there were to be no operations run until Code Red has recovered!" He sat back and held his chin. "So?" He asked.

"So what?" Sally asked innocently.

"So has Code Red recovered?" The King demanded.

Sally shook her head.

"I thought not." King Maximillian growled. Rising from his throne, he strode down and folded his arms. "I guess I was a fool to believe for a second that you would honour my wishes." He said. "Geoffrey was right: You do have no respect for-"

"For fuck's sake Dad, just _shut the fuck up!"_ Sally interrupted forcefully, causing those nearby to back off.

Her father stopped mid-sentence, his jaw agape, while his eyes simmered with fury at being interrupted.

 _"_ _Now,"_ Sally said; "please allow me to explain things."

King Max closed his mouth, feeling the force of the glare Sally was directing at him. Falling silent, he unfolded his arms, and replied: "Go on." He said, his rage evident in his tone.

Sally nodded. "Thank you." She said. Taking a deep breath, she said: "For the record, Black-Knife's assignment was not my idea. Her assignment was sanctioned by Prowl, who was acting on Optimus Prime's orders."

The King raised an eyebrow, but beckoned for her to continue.

"Furthermore, while the Autobots are partially under my command, in these cases, Optimus Prime's authority overrides mine, being the Autobot Leader and whatnot." Sally continued. "So if anybody is to blame, it's Optimus Prime."

"Blame he is open to taking." Prowl added, taking over from Sally. "I too argued against sanctioning this assignment, but Optimus was adamant that it was the only thing that could be done under your restrictions." Prowl paused for a moment before finishing with: "Optimus sends his deepest and most humble apologies for acting against your wishes, Your Majesty. And as such, he asks that you forgive his rash actions. Even Primes make mistakes sometimes."

"As we all do." Sally said.

King Maximillian folded his arms and held his chin in his right hand. "You make a sound argument;" he remarked. "One that _would_ have convinced me of Prime's guilt and your innocence Sally." His face became a snarl as he then growled: "If the argument was not a _complete and utter lie."_

Sally made to speak, but Prowl held a hand to silence her, replying:

"How is it that you know that it _is_ a lie, and your informant, who I assume is Geoffrey, is himself lying to gain favour with you?" the Autobot strategist inquired.

"My informant says otherwise." Maximillian growled in reply. "And for your information, my informant is in fact _not_ Geoffrey, but one of your own from Knothole, Sally." He said, looking to Sally, who drew in a sharp breath.

"Who?" She asked. "Antoine? Side-Arm?" She asked, her reasoning being that Antoine was quite loyal to the King, and Side-Arm was still upset at not being given command.

"You know, for a Princess, you can be shockingly stupid sometimes." Said a voice.

Sally, Sonic, Tails, Elias, and Prowl all froze as a figure strode out of the shadows, revealing the visage of a familiar pink female hedgehog: Amy Rose.

* * *

"Amy?!" Sonic asked. Shaking his head in disbelief, the cerulean speedster held his arms out. "Why?" He asked.

The sakura hedgehog folded her arms. "There's a famous saying I've had memorised for a long time in preparation for this moment: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

Sonic's eyes narrowed. "You're doing this because I rejected you?" He demanded. "Amy, I don't know if you realise, but I love Sally." He said.

"Right." Amy said angrily. "You love a pampered, entitled slut who's had everything handed to her on a golden-"

"Uh, _excuse me?!"_ Sally interrupted, her face becoming deadly serious. "Pampered? Entitled? A slut?" She demanded, her voice rising in volume with every question she asked. "Is it me, or are you completely delusional? I have had _nothing_ handed to me on a golden platter!" She snarled, taking a step towards Amy. "I have spent the _majority_ of _my_ life until now _without_ privilege, _without_ entitlement!" Clenching her fists, Sally continued: "I have earned _everything_ I have right now, _including_ the love I currently share with Sonic!" Now within metres of Amy, she said: "And I will be _damned_ if I allow some obsessive, delusional pink _bitch_ take all of that away because she didn't get her way."

Amy quickly lashed out with a backhand, the sound of a slap echoing around the room, coupled with the shocked gasps of the others.

Tasting blood, Sally reached for the spot, touched it, and felt hot, coppery and slimy liquid seeping from her bottom lip. Taking her finger off her lip, Sally saw blood. _Her_ blood. Licking the blood off of her lip, Sally promptly spat it out before tackling Amy to the floor and pinning her down, rearing back with her fist before she heard another voice roar:

 ** _"_** ** _ENOUGH!"_**

Sally lowered her arm, snarling: "You got lucky this time." as she stood up, facing her father, meeting his glare with one of her own.

"Now, if you're finished, there is still the issue of your deception of me." Maximillian said. Drawing himself up, he said; "You have placed me in one of the most difficult positions I have ever found myself in, Sally." Drawing in a deep breath, he continued: "Had you spoken truthfully, and admitted you were wrong, I might have been more lenient, as you are my daughter, for which I love you dearly." He shook his head as he contemptuously said: "But even kings must discipline their daughters, it seems." Folding his arms, he said: "As of this moment, you are hereby stripped of your position as leader of the Knothole Freedom Fighters until such a time that I assume that you are ready to assume said position again."

Sally allowed some form of relief to wash over her, thankful that he had not dissolved her engagement with Sonic. Nodding, she replied: "Very well." Placing her hands on her hips, she asked: "So until I'm deemed fit to return to command, who will be my replacement?"

King Maximillian's expression didn't change as he answered: "Geoffrey Saint John."

* * *

Sally's eyes widened as her mouth fell open.

"Father, you cannot be _serious!"_ Elias protested. "With all due respect, _I'd_ be a better candidate than Geoffrey."

"And at any other time than now, I would agree." Maximillian said harshly. "But an example must be set, and it must be a harsh example. The only candidate capable of that is Geoffrey."

"Optimus Prime will not stand for this." Prowl protested.

"At this time, I do not care what Optimus Prime thinks!" King Max snapped. "And as of this moment, you are under Geoffrey's command."

Prowl folded his arms and shook his head and gestured to Sally. "Sally gave me explicit instructions that if something like this transpired, I was to take orders only from Optimus Prime, and no one else."

"Did she now?" Maximillian said, glaring at Sally. "Well in that case, I shall speak to Prime personally. Perhaps I can convince him to order you to obey Geoffrey's orders as well."

"That will be most difficult for you." Prowl said. "Optimus does not-"

"Prowl, you're not helping." Tails interrupted. "He's angry enough as it is. I think it would be conducive to everyone here if you just kept quiet for now."

Prowl scowled, but fell silent.

"At least one of you isn't completely senseless." Maximillian remarked. With a wave of his hand, Maximillian ordered: "Expect Geoffrey first thing tomorrow morning." Turning to Prowl, Maximillian said: "As for you, I will remember your defiance. So I'll give you a choice: Either you honour my wishes, disregard Sally's wishes and submit to Geoffrey's command, or you don't, and henceforth render yourself a member of the Freedom Fighters no more. Geoffrey will have your decision when he arrives tomorrow. I expect it to be the right one."

"It would depend on what you define as the 'right' choice." Prowl replied. "And I will do what I deem is more conducive to the Autobots Optimus Prime has entrusted me with commanding."

"Very well." King Maximillian said. With another wave of his hand, Maximillian said: "You may leave now."

With heavy hearts, the Freedom Fighters turned and walked away.

Sally followed the people she formerly commanded before catching the eye of Amy, who was still in the room. Facing her, Sally had to fight down the urge to rush at Amy and beat her to a bloody pulp at the sight of Amy's smug expression. "I hope you're pleased with yourself." Sally said bitterly.

"I am." Amy replied. Her expression became serious as she added: "But trust me when I say this: I'm not done. Not by a long shot."

Sally replied with a similar facial expression. "We'll see about that. Because when I regain command, I assure you, you will wish your mother had kept her legs shut."

If Amy was offended by Sally's explicit language, she refused to show it. "The key word in that sentence is _when,_ Sally." Amy replied.

Sally and Amy held one another's gaze, a thousand or so unspoken insults and threats passing between the two women, until they were interrupted by the sound of Elias saying:

"Sally, come on." Elias said. "She's not worth it."

Sally glared daggers at Amy for a few more moments before muttering: "She's worth it to me." And leaving the throne room, leaving Amy alone with the King in the room.

Amy turned to King Maximillian and asked: "So, about that reward you promised…"

Maximillian waved his hand dismissively. "Another time, perhaps. At this point in time, I merely wish to be alone."

Amy nodded before leaving the room, pulling up the black hood covering her face. She had a call to make.

* * *

 ** _Outside…_**

Sonic, Tails and Prowl were waiting as Sally joined them, the foremost of the trio wrapping Sally in his arms as she finally broke down.

 _"_ _That treacherous bitch…"_ Sally sobbed into Sonic's shoulder. "I… I swear when I'm done with her…"

"Sssh…" Sonic said soothingly. "Everything's going to turn out fine." Breaking the embrace slightly, but still holding Sally close, he added: "Besides, at least your dad didn't break off our engagement." With this, he placed his hand over hers, the hand she had his engagement ring on. "As long as we have this, what we have isn't going anywhere."

Sally nodded before pulling Sonic close, continuing to gently sob into her boyfriend's shoulder.

Tails watched this while managing his own disbelief over Amy's newly discovered treachery. It made the twin-tailed kit sick to think that the woman who had just betrayed them had kept watch over him as he lay in a coma, fighting for his life. He had trusted Amy. They all had. He wondered how Code Red would react once he found out about Amy's treason. It lightened Tails' heart as he imagined scenarios of Code Red's revenge against Amy.

Prowl watched all this with a frown, as he considered his options. He had told the King that he would do what he deemed in the best interests of the Autobots under his command. But while he had sounded and acted confident whilst in the presence of the King, inside, he was a nervous wreck. He had only just arrived that morning. He had little to no idea of what was in the best interests of his men: He'd hardly had the time to get to know them! Shaking his head to clear it and resolving to speak to the Autobots later, he now addressed the trio of Mobians nearby: "Perhaps it would be best if we do not overstay our welcome here." He said. "For now, we are persona non grata in this town." Transforming, he opened his doors to allow his companions to enter. "Shall we?" He asked.

Sonic, Sally and Tails all nodded and stepped within, closing the doors as Prowl sped away, wondering what was to be done.

* * *

 **You guys must think I am a right bastard right now, especially those SonAmy supporters out there. Sorry peeps! I had originally designed for Geoffrey to be the traitor, but that would be too obvious. So I went with a more obscure choice: Amy.**

 **Let me know your thoughts on this massive plot twist in your reviews (NO FLAMES!), and I'll be back tomorrow with chapter thirteen: The fallout of this revelation on the Decepticon side of things.**

 **T-Rock14**


	14. Chapter 14: Excellent News

**Chapter 14: Excellent News**

 ** _Robotropolis, Decepticon Communications Hub, at the same time…_**

"Excellent work, spy." Wildfire remarked to the hooded figure currently standing before him via vid-link. "Your efforts have provided us with the prime opportunity to strike a major blow against the enemy. From what I hear, Geoffrey is a well-versed commander, but that expertise is diluted by arrogance. Arrogance that will prove to be a factor in the downfall of the cause he fights for."

The spy nodded thanks. "I'm glad I was once again able to be of service." They replied.

Wildfire folded his arms and inquired: "So how does it feel?"

"How does what feel?" The spy asked.

"To finally take some measure of vengeance against those that wronged you?" Wildfire elaborated.

"It feels fantastic." The spy said. "Were I able, I would take a picture of their faces as my identity was revealed and send it to you. I guarantee you would have enjoyed witnessing it."

"Do they know of your correspondence with us?" Wildfire inquired.

The spy shook their head. "They believe my only betrayal was to tip the king off about their disobedience. They know nothing of the betrayal that is to come."

"Excellent." Wildfire remarked. "I will inform Robotnik of your success. He will reward you handsomely for your assistance. With your life."

The spy nodded. "And for that I thank you." They said. "How is your prisoner?"

"She's comfortable." Wildfire said. "If you can call being restrained by your wrists and legs while Shadowstreak interrogates you comfortable." He suddenly added with a sadistic chuckle.

The spy nodded before saying: "Good. As much as I enjoyed the company of some of the Autobots, they're part of the same group that wronged me, and as such, should suffer alongside the Freedom Fighters."

"A pleasant vision, if I do say so myself." Wildfire remarked. "One I look forward to watching play out in reality, instead of the confines of my mind."

"A sentiment I share very much as well." The spy replied.

Wildfire nodded before surprising the spy by asking: "You know, I haven't exactly seen your face. Would you kindly remove your hood so I can stare into the eyes of the one that has betrayed my enemy?"

With obvious reluctance, the spy removed their hood, revealing a female pink anthropomorphic hedgehog with jade green eyes. "And so now you know who I am." The spy said. "And for the record, my name's Amy Rose."

* * *

Wildfire raised a brow as he remarked: "You're not who I was expecting." Folding his arms, he added: "I was expecting you to be someone a little… older."

"There's a famous saying among Mobians and humans: Big things do sometimes come in small packages." Amy said.

"A fitting analogy." Wildfire commented before tilting his head: "I know you have been asked this before, but why have you betrayed the Freedom Fighters to us? They are your people, after all, whereas we are not." Wildfire said.

"There's another famous saying amongst Mobians and humans." Amy said. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Placing her hands on her hips, Amy added: "Sonic rejected my advances for another woman, a woman he says he loves."

"The Princess." Wildfire said. "Yes, I know of the relationship."

"But the thing is; I love him." Amy said. "And he's supposed to return those feelings and give him a happy ever after." She paused before adding: "At least, that's what always happens in the books. With the Princess, he's always struggling against the established order, when he could do so much better, and live an easier life with me."

Wildfire nodded like he understood, but in fact he didn't care one single bit. He knew of the supposed 'Cinderella' tales of old, where an impoverished young maiden fell for a dashing well known man, and they lived happy ever after. His expectations had taken a great smashing. Now all Amy sounded like was a spoilt brat who was used to getting her own way but wasn't.

"It just _isn't_ fair." Amy remarked. "I should be with Sonic; not that pampered entitled bitch Sally."

Wildfire held up a cautionary hand and said: "That's quite enough, dear girl. I have heard your reasons for betraying the Freedom Fighters, and I agree with your desire for revenge. Revenge you will get when we both stand upon the ruins of your king's stronghold, with the bodies of your former friends littering the floor."

"By the way, the name of Maximillian's compound is Kingshold." Amy said.

"Kingshold, hmm?" Wildfire asked, rubbing his chin. "Yes, a fitting name for the hold of a King. Even if said King will soon be toppled from his throne."

Amy nodded. "That he will. I'm sure of it."

Wildfire nodded agreement. "Ready yourself, Miss Rose. The attack will commence five days from today, on the first day of July, the two-year anniversary of Megatron's death."

Amy nodded. "I'll be ready." She said as she cut the link.

Wildfire stepped away from the screen and shook his head. He had in fact been lying about sparing Amy's life. He instead planned on killing her first and letting her body litter the ruins of Kingshold with those she had betrayed. Mainly for even making the mistake of contacting Wildfire in the first place.

If there was one thing Wildfire disliked the most, it was traitors. The heads of those that had betrayed Wildfire before now decorated a large part of his trophy room wall, all in chronological order.

Amy would not join said collection, as she had not betrayed Wildfire personally. She had betrayed the Freedom Fighters, and as such, would join the dead in the ruins of Kingshold as her punishment for betraying the Freedom Fighters.

With this, he decided he would inform Robotnik of what he had learned, and afterwards, join Shadowstreak in torturing Black-Knife. Nodding as he finished going over his plans for the rest of the day, Wildfire turned and walked out of the communications hub and towards Robotnik's lair…

* * *

 ** _Robotnik's Throne Room…_**

"Ah, and here comes my favourite Decepticon." Robotnik cackled as he saw Wildfire step within. "What news?"

"Our agent has informed the King of his daughter's disobedience, and as a result, she has been stripped of her command over the Knothole Freedom Fighters, and the position has been given to one Geoffrey Saint John."

"Ah yes. Geoffrey Saint John. I knew his father before I staged my coup." Robotnik recalled. "And from what I hear, Geoffrey is a good commander."

"Indeed, but his effectiveness is weakened by his immense arrogance." Wildfire added. "Arrogance we can use against him and use to topple the Freedom Fighters."

Robotnik nodded as he smiled. "Excellent." He said. "With these new developments, The Freedom Fighters will fall within five days, as you have ordained that they will.

Wildfire shared Robotnik's smile as they shared a laugh, before adding: "There is more news: My agent has finally revealed her identity."

 _"_ _Her?"_ Robotnik asked in surprise. "Your spy is a female?"

"I was surprised as well." Wildfire said. "I promised her you would reward her with her life."

"Hah! That's not likely!" Robotnik spat.

 _"_ _But I lied."_ Wildfire added, drawing Robotnik's attention again. "She is still a traitor to her cause, and I have no tolerance of traitors. You have seen my trophy room, yes?"

"Many, many times." Robotnik replied.

"Along one wall hang the heads of those that have betrayed me personally." Wildfire said. "The spy's head will not join _them,_ but rather litter the ruins of the king's stronghold with her corpse. As will the corpses of each Freedom Fighter once all is said and done."

Robotnik cackled. "Ah, 'tis always good when you renege on a promise made. It makes you feel so good inside."

"A fact I'm well aware of." Wildfire said. "As I am well versed in the art of double-crossing. I have been double-crossed and have double-crossed others, with all of those times ending with the death of those that now line my wall."

Robotnik laughed some more before waving his hand and saying: "Is that all?"

Wildfire nodded. "I go now to have some fun with our prisoner." Turning, he lumbered out of the room, hearing Robotnik's sadistic laughter behind him.

* * *

 ** _Torture Chamber…_**

The first thing Wildfire heard was the screaming. It was always the screaming he heard first. The next thing he heard was the sadistic laugh of Shadowstreak, who was likely relishing being able to torture someone after not having someone to torture for so long. Finally, he heard the scraping as Shadowstreak sharpened a particular instrument. Then, the cycle repeated itself: Screaming, sadistic laughter, and scraping. Stepping in, he found Shadowstreak had stopped his work, and was facing him.

Black-Knife was a whole different story: Her petite frame was gouged with many, many wounds, but a pump Shadowstreak had shoved into one of the wounds was simply replacing the Energon Black-Knife was losing.

Wildfire saw this and smiled. It was a method Shadowstreak had told him about, one he had looked forward to trying: Cut the victim open and affix a pump to them. So then, Shadowstreak could continue torturing Black-Knife until she went into stasis lock. Which if it hadn't happened already, looked as if it was going to happen very soon. Stepping forward, Wildfire asked: "So, how is our guest?"

"She's a tough one, I'll give her that." Shadowstreak remarked. "She only started screaming a few minutes ago."

"I did tell you she was resilient." Wildfire replied.

"Words I took to spark and used against her. I tested her limits using the usually more painful tools I have at my disposal, and I'm using the less painful tools currently. You've heard the screams."

"I have." Wildfire said as he turned to Black-Knife, stepping over and lifting her by the chin. "And how is my favourite Autobot spy? Comfortable?"

"Well, if you consider the fact that I've been cut up like a pig, hit with a branding iron that's hotter than all hell, beaten senseless and currently have a massive pump filling me up with more Energon so that your friend here can torture me some more, I think you'll forgive me if I say no to your questions." Black Knife replied.

Wildfire scoffed. "Feisty as ever, Black-Knife."

"I've had a few centuries to hone my personality." Black-Knife replied.

Again Wildfire scoffed. "Regardless, your personality will do little to mask the pain." Turning to Shadowstreak, Wildfire said: "You may continue." At this, he turned and left the room, Black-Knife's screams following him out of the chamber.

* * *

 **Typical Decepticons. Always reneging on deals made.**

 **Sorry for the delay, though. I was totally beat yesterday, so I forgot to update. You'll only get this one chapter for today, though. And then tomorrow, will be chapter 15.**

 **So, please leave your reviews (NO FLAMES!), And I'll see you tomorrow with the next chapter, when Prowl is faced with a difficult choice...**

 **T-Rock14**


	15. Chapter 15: Exodus

**Chapter 15: Exodus**

 ** _Knothole, Autobot Headquarters, 27_** ** _th_** ** _June 2014, 6:30 am_**

Today was the day.

Today was the day Prowl would be forced to make a choice: Either choose to obey Sally's orders and be branded a traitor to the Freedom Fighters, or choose to obey the commands of the King and submit to Geoffrey's command. Prowl had spent the majority of the past night considering his options, and had weighed the reasons for doing each. His reputation for following protocol was well known by the Autobots, a fact that had not won Prowl much in terms of popularity, but he had more than made up for that with both his prowess in battle, and his understanding of battle strategy. That reasoning had backed up his considerations of making the decision to honour the king's wishes and submitting to Geoffrey's command, as there was little need to change what had not been changed in a long while. Furthermore, he would be able to voice his opinion, and advise the King against taking such actions again.

On the other hand, such a move would alienate many of the Autobots he had come to command, Code Black most of all, who would likely view Prowl's choice as an insult to the Freedom Fighters, and to Code Red, whose condition remained unspecified. Adding to the argument against honouring the king's wishes was that Prowl personally disliked Geoffrey, as the skunk's arrogance would be detrimental to the cause the Freedom Fighters fought for. Prowl had attempted to contact Optimus Prime on the matter, but Optimus had not been there to answer. Either that, or the king had ordered the link be cut, forcing Prowl to make this choice on his own.

Geoffrey would likely arrive after everyone had woken up, at about ten o'clock, which gave Prowl just enough time to think up a few plans in order to avoid making the choice at all. Maybe he could contact Optimus Prime now, as the Autobot Leader would have seen Prowl's missed attempt to contact him.

Shaking his head, Prowl decided against that course of action, knowing that it would infuriate Geoffrey, and merely make things worse, something he was determined not to do.

He decided he would ask the Autobots of what they wanted, as he had told the king he would do what was in the best interests of the Autobots under his command. Standing up, Prowl keyed his comm: "Calling all Autobots. This is Prowl. I request the presence of all of you in the main section of our Headquarters, for I have something I wish to discuss with you all." With this, he ended the call, and headed towards the command centre.

* * *

 ** _Autobot HQ Command Centre…_**

Prowl nodded appreciatively as he watched Skystrike and Rotorstorm join the assembled Autobots in the room.

"So, what's the deal?" Side-Arm asked.

Prowl folded his arms. "As you are no doubt aware, Geoffrey will be taking command of the Knothole Freedom Fighters later on today, a result of Sally's being stripped of her command by her father after he learned of our black-operations without his knowledge." Prowl paused as murmurs of disgust and anger at the King's decisions ran through the Autobots, before replying: "But, as a result of my reluctance to accept Geoffrey as commander, the King has placed me in a difficult position by forcing me to make a choice: Either accept that Geoffrey will be my temporary superior and submit to his command, or refuse to do so, and thus be branded a traitor to the Freedom Fighters."

Whispers of shock and displeasure circulated, but were dissipated when Prowl continued:

"Now, I have thought long and hard about this, as I informed the king that I would make my choice according to the best interests of you all. I can only assume that if I choose not to accept Geoffrey's command, you will all be branded traitors as well, something I would rather not have on my conscience." Prowl paused before continuing as he added: "Because personally, I choose not to accept Geoffrey's command. For one, I have taken a rather strong dislike of him ever since meeting him, and I believe his arrogance will affect his decisions, which will in turn, affect the Freedom Fighters." Prowl now unfolded his arms as he said: "Now, I am not requesting that you all join with me, although I am aware that many of you bear a similar dislike of Geoffrey. The truth is, there must be Autobots that will stay behind to protect Knothole." Prowl spread out his arms as he continued: "So as a result of this, I request that you all think long and hard about what it is that you wish to do. For this choice may affect what happens over the coming days, weeks and months. Or howsoever long the King decides he wants to keep Geoffrey in command."

"Likely 'until Code Red recovers'." Fallout said gloomily.

"Unfortunately, that might not be possible." Triage said.

"Why not?" Prowl inquired curiously.

Triage sighed and gestured to Patch-Up, who stepped forward and sadly said:

"Vee have finished our examination of Code Red's vounds, and it is vith a heavy spark I announce zat ze vounds have zee potential to be fatal."

* * *

It was at this revelation that the beast known as Silence manifested itself, leeching at any noise until all sound was non-existent. The collective shock of the Autobots at the fact that their leader might not survive was enough to cause an average human being's heart to stop beating.

"So, yer telling us that Code Red's going to die?" Fallout said in surprise.

"Only if we do not act soon." Triage said. "Due to the extent of his injuries, Code Red's spark requires for him to scan a new vehicle form in order for his spark to have a new home."

"And how exactly can he scan a new vehicle form if he is comatose?"

Oil-Leak inquired.

"Vee vill have lifted his coma temporarily so he can scan a form." Patch-Up explained. "During zee times he has been conscious, he has shown signs of head movement, zough zat requires most of the little strength he currently has."

"So what you're saying is that Code Red requires us to bring him a new vehicle form if he is to survive." Prowl said.

"Ja." Patch-Up replied.

"It won't be easy to do, considering we still have Geoffrey to contend with." Code Black said. "Although knowing Geoffrey, he'll likely order us to cut Code Red off from life support and let him die."

"I doubt the king would allow him to do that." Prowl reasoned. "The king may also dislike Code Red, but he is not a fool. He realises Code Red is an able warrior and commander, and as such, feels that Code Red's presence is needed on the battlefield."

"That's something we all agree on." Skystrike remarked.

"Yeah, without Code Red, we're hopeless against Wildfire." Rotorstorm added. "Speaking of that, what about Shockshot? Will he be okay?"

"I believe it best that Shockshot answers that question himself." Triage remarked with a smile.

"Meaning?" Side-Arm asked.

"Meaning I'm back in action, you fucking juvenile."

Side-Arm turned around in shock to find Shockshot standing not too far behind him. "You're alive!" Side-Arm said in happiness.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alive. As in, I'm alive, ready to fight, and I'm so pissed off I could use having something to smash the fuck out of." Shockshot said as he stepped into the room, shaking Prowl's hand.

"I assume you've been told of recent developments?" Prowl asked.

"Didn't need to. I've been standing behind Side-Arm for the whole bloody meeting." Shockshot said. "And for the record, I'm with you. Geoffrey may be an old mate of mine, but that was when I was more focused on the war and all that. I still am focused on this war, but I'm focused on it the right way. And as a result, I'm standing by you. I don't like the idea of Geoffrey in command, and having him have authority over you just makes me want to stomp the fucker into a fucking pulp."

Prowl nodded before turning to the assembled Autobots: "And what about the rest of you? Do you stand with me, or are you willing to tolerate Geoffrey's command for now?"

Silence once again extended his long-fingered hold over the room as the Autobots considered their options.

The first to speak was Code Black, saying: "I'm with you, Prowl. Not just for old times' sake, but because it would be wise for me and Geoffrey not to have any contact at all."

Prowl nodded his thanks, asking: "Anyone else?"

"You'll need a medic." Triage said as he stepped forward. "But someone also needs to look after Code Red, so I'll stand with you. Patch-Up's the more experienced of us, so he'll stay with Code Red.

"And you're fine with this?" Prowl asked Patch-Up.

"Ja." Patch-Up replied. "I have no love for Geoffrey like most of you, but someone must stay behind for Code Red's sake."

"Shit, I'll stand with you, Prowl." Rotorstorm said. "You'll need someone in the air."

Prowl again nodded his head in gratitude before asking: "Anyone else?" Turning to Oil-Leak, Prowl asked: "What about you? Which way are you taking?"

Oil-Leak sighed before saying: "As much as I dislike Geoffrey, I'm standing with him. The Autobots that are staying here will need an engineer."

"Indeed." Prowl said. "And what of you, Skystrike?" He asked, turning to the other aerial warrior on the Autobots' team.

Skystrike folded his arms. "I dislike Geoffrey equally as much as any of you do, but I feel the need to remain here. As with Oil-Leak's argument, the Autobots staying here will require an aerial warrior."

"As I'll stay as well." Fallout said. "That way I can blow things up without being called a traitor."

Prowl nodded understanding before turning to the last Autobot of the bunch: Side-Arm. "And what about you Side-Arm? Are you staying, or are you coming with us?" Prowl asked.

Side-Arm shook his head. "As much as it sticks in my craw, I'm staying here. Regardless of whether I'm ready or not to lead, the Autobots here will need someone to lead and represent them when dealing with Geoffrey. And I have enough experience with little Mr. Stinkbomb to be able to do that effectively. I think."

The Autobots all laughed at Side-Arm's invocation of Geoffrey's long-term nickname, enjoying the moment while it lasted.

Even Prowl was smiling. But that smile gave way to a frown as he called out: "Nicole?"

"I'm right here, Prowl." The holographic lynx said as she appeared.

"Wake Sally and tell her to come here." Prowl said. "Tell her I've made my decision, but won't be around to tell Geoffrey."

"Understood." Nicole said as she disappeared.

Prowl turned to the Autobots that stood with him, and said: "Ready up, Autobots. We leave as soon as we can."

* * *

 ** _Not long later…_**

"This isn't a good idea." Sally said as she folded her arms. She had taken time in showering and dressing before coming over, and currently was wearing her standard ensemble: Blue gilet, black tank top, black combat trousers, and her trademark blue boots.

"I'm afraid your father has left me little choice." Prowl said. "As soon as we finish this conversation, me and some of the Autobots will be leaving."

Sally sighed as she unfolded her arms and placed her hands on her hips. "Who's leaving with you?" She asked.

"Code Black, Triage, Rotorstorm, and Shockshot." Prowl said. "Who has by the way, made a full recovery."

Sally nodded. "I'm glad." She said with a smile. "Anything on Code Red?"

"Yes. When he arrives, you might want to consider asking Geoffrey to spare a vehicle form." Prowl said.

"Why?" Sally inquired.

"Because otherwise, Code Red will succumb to his injuries." Prowl said. "His spark requires a new home in order for him to survive his wounds. And a means to accomplish that would be to for him to temporarily come out of his coma so he can scan a vehicular form. According to Patch-Up, it forces a Transformer's self-repair systems to engage. The only downside that the process requires a few days to complete itself entirely."

Sally nodded. "I'll see what I can do." She said. "Though knowing Geoffrey, he'll likely veto the idea altogether and just order Patch-Up to take Code Red off life support so that Code Red dies."

"I sincerely doubt your father would allow that." Prowl said. "As I said to Code Black, your father is not a fool. He recognises that Code Red is an invaluable asset on the battlefield, and as such will likely have ordered Geoffrey to try and find a way to help Code Red recover from his injuries."

"Although knowing Geoffrey, he'll likely put it off for as long as possible." Sally said. "Because I think that dad will give me back command when Code Red recovers. And knowing Geoffrey like I do, he won't want to do so straight away."

"You are forgetting that the process with which Patch-Up proposed to heal Code Red with takes several days to complete. Thus giving Geoffrey at least some time to relish his command."

Sally nodded. "Maybe." She said. "But Geoffrey won't be happy. He'll moan and complain and probably do anything he can to hold on to command."

"Well, that will be where Code Red comes in, hopefully." Prowl said. "It will be most amusing."

"Now ain't that the truth?" Sally said with a smile. Holding out her hand, Sally said: "Good luck, Prowl. So what's the plan now?"

"We were planning on rescuing Black-Knife from Robotropolis, if such a thing is possible, currently." Prowl said. "And from there, we'll become our own splinter unit. There will be times where we fight alongside one another, and times where we fight each other. But merely know that regardless of what happens, we are on your side."

Sally nodded. "Good luck then, Prowl. I'll see you around."

Prowl inclined his head before turning to leave, keying his comm and saying: "Autobots, I am on my way. Be ready to transform and depart."

* * *

 ** _Later, on a hill near Knothole…_**

Prowl transformed into robot mode and turned to see Knothole beneath the hill on which they now stood. He had not taken the time to look over Knothole and simply admire the beauty of the village, mainly because he had only spent a brief amount of time there.

The sun was already shining brightly on the village, mainly as it was summer, and the sun rose very early on in the morning.

"An amazing sight, isn't it?"

Prowl turned to see Code Black standing a few metres away, also staring at Knothole. "Your point?" Prowl asked.

"I wasn't making a point; I was just asking a question." Code Black said. Looking towards Prowl, he asked: "So what now?"

"What now?" Prowl asked. "For now, we rest. But tonight, we head on the Robotropolis for reconnaissance. Black-Knife's still there, and she needs rescuing. Furthermore, we can't just charge in there. We'll need a plan to make sure we do this correctly."

Code Black nodded and said: "Sounds like a plan."

"Indeed." Prowl said. "Though unfortunately, it is the only plausible plan we have currently."

Code Black nodded grimly before turning to head back towards the other Autobots that had accompanied them.

Prowl lingered a while, looking over Knothole as he saw a convocation nearing its gates. Frowning, he turned to join the Autobots as well. They were on their own now.

* * *

 **So, the Autobots are separated, and fresh hope has been found for Code Red. I'll let you guys wonder what happens next in Knothole, because I'm moving straight towards the end of the book.**

 **So, leave your reviews if you wish (NO FLAMES!), and I'll see you tomorrow with the next chapter, where the Autobots make a horrific discovery...**

 **T-Rock14**


	16. Chapter 16: Rescue Mission

**Chapter 16: Rescue Mission**

 ** _Outskirts of Robotropolis, four days later, 1_** ** _st_** ** _July 2014, 9:30 am_**

"Okay, Autobots, listen up." Prowl said.

All the Autobots that had chosen to leave with Prowl stood up and came closer, each preparing to listen.

"As you are all aware, Black-Knife is incarcerated in Robotropolis. Today, I plan on rescuing her, and gleaning what she learned during her time in Robotropolis prior to her being captured. She may need repairs though, which is where Triage will come in." With a frown, Prowl added: "We're doing this without the help of the Freedom Fighters, so we will be on our own for this one. And I mean, _completely_ on our own." Eyeing the Autobots present, Prowl said: "Which is why I'm saying that right now, the moment I give an order to you all, you must obey it _without_ question. I need you all to be ready to follow any orders I give you, and again, obey those orders. Now, I'm aware that once we are inside Robotropolis, we will be grievously outnumbered. But follow my lead, and we will be successful."

"What's the plan?" Shockshot asked gruffly.

Prowl nodded and gestured to the ground, where a crude map of Robotropolis lay, made out of sticks and stones that the Autobots had gathered over the past four days they had been here. "Me and Code Black will sneak to the western entrance and take out the guards posted there before the rest of you make your approach. Once inside, we will make our way to the Decepticon Headquarters, where we will find a way inside, find where Black-Knife is being held, and then rescue her. By this time we will likely have been discovered, so I would suggest that you all are ready to fight your way out of Robotropolis. Once we are out, we will make our way back here, destroy any evidence of our presence, and leave."

"Sounds like a plan." Triage said.

"A fucking hare-brained one at that, Doc." Shockshot added with a husky laugh. "But then again, Prowl's known for his hare-brained and bold tactics."

Prowl inclined his head. "Thank you."

"And suppose we survive this mission?" Code Black inquired. "What then?"

"We repair whatever injuries Black-Knife has attained over the period of time she has been in captivity, and then, we will rest on our laurels as the saying goes, and wait." Prowl replied.

"Wait?" Rotorstorm asked. "Wait for what?"

"For Sally's command to be reinstated of course." Prowl replied. "Then and only then can we return to Knothole without being branded as traitors or deserters."

"Ah, shit." Shockshot said. "I forgot we would be called deserters now."

"Regardless, this is what we must do." Prowl said before asking: "Is everyone clear on the plan?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good." Prowl said. "Code Black, you're with me. Shockshot, you and the others head over to the westernmost outskirts of Robotropolis, and wait there until me and Code Black have finished off the guards."

"Got it." Shockshot said as he lumbered off, followed by the others.

Prowl turned to Code Black and asked: "Shall we?" Before transforming.

Code Black shrugged and transformed, following Prowl towards the western entrance of Robotropolis.

* * *

 ** _Later, near the western entrance…_**

Taking cover behind a nearby boulder, Prowl peeked over to scope out how many Decepticons were guarding the entrance. His eyes narrowed as he noticed there weren't many guards there. In fact, far less guards than there had been the previous night, when there was an entire squad of drones standing guard. Now, only two drones stood guard. Kneeling back behind cover, Prowl remarked: "That's strange."

"What's strange?" Code Black asked.

"I saw only two Decepticons standing guard. There should be eight." Prowl said. "Where'd the others go?"

"I don't know; you tell me." Code Black replied.

"Well, much to my chagrin, I have no idea." Prowl replied.

"Oh really? What was your first clue?" Code Black asked, his voice heavy enough with sarcasm that it would make any one cringe.

"Okay, enough." Prowl said sharply. Let's take them out so that we can get this over and done with."

"Roger that." Code Black said. "You take the farthest one. I'll do away with the nearest one."

"I propose I take out the nearest one, and _you_ take out the farthest one." Prowl replied.

Code Black shrugged. "Okay, fine." The brother of Code Red agreed. "On three?"

Prowl nodded.

The two silently counted before leaping out of cover and moving towards their oblivious quarries, Code Black hanging back behind Prowl.

Prowl struck first, stabbing his foe dead centre in the spark with a blade sprouting from his wrist. Jerking his blade free, he eased the body to the ground.

The other drone quickly noticed Prowl, and made to shoot him, but another figure tackled him to the ground and drove a blade into the drone's spark before anything more could happen.

Dragging his blade free, Code Black retracted it before facing Prowl.

"Not entirely subtle, but it'll do." Prowl remarked before turning towards the foliage before them and beckoning forward with his hand, as Shockshot, Rotorstorm, and Triage came out of the woods, joining up with the two Autobots already at the entrance.

"So what now?" Shockshot asked.

"We head in, and find our way to the Decepticon Headquarters. That's where we'll find Black-Knife." Prowl replied.

"So, once more into the breach?" Code Black asked, drawing a laugh out of the Autobots.

"Yes. Once more into the breach." Prowl said as they made their way within the bleak, metallic landscape that they had come to know and loathe as Robotropolis.

* * *

 ** _Once inside…_**

Stacking up on either side of the arch they were standing under, the Autobots expected to spot patrols of Decepticons all over the place. But instead, they found SWAT-Bots.

"Okay, this is getting weird." Code Black remarked. "Where the fuck are all the Decepticons?"

"My thoughts exactly." Prowl replied. "Where are they, if not here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Code Black said.

Prowl turned to Rotorstorm. "Rotorstorm, Transform and reconnoitre the area around us. If you spot any Decepticons, notify us."

Rotorstorm nodded, transformed, and flew off in search of their enemy.

"I'm not liking this." Prowl remarked as Rotorstorm left. "I'm not liking this one bit."

"I'm with you there, Prowl." Shockshot said. "This reeks of a trap."

"You think maybe the Decepticons' spy tipped them off we might be here?" Code Black asked.

"Possibly." Prowl said. "But I would not be surprised if there is more to this absence of Decepticons than meets the eye."

"Neither would I." Shockshot added. "The Decepticons could be waiting in a different location until we get to their base, and then once we're inside, they'll ambush and kill us all."

"That is a plausible reason." Prowl said. "But I trust that if the Decepticons are nearby, Rotorstorm will spot them before they have a chance to act." It was at this moment that Rotorstorm returned.

"Found 'em." The Autobot Aerial Warrior announced. "Or, at least some of them."

"Where?" Prowl asked.

"At the Decepticon Headquarters. I'm telling you, there couldn't have been more than a freaking company of drones in there."

"Only a fucking company?!" Shockshot bellowed in disgust before being shushed.

"Do you want the Decepticons to find out we're here before we've rescued Black-Knife?" Code Black hissed. When no answer came, he said: "Thought not." Just as a laser blast hit him in the shoulder. "Argh!" Code Black snarled, turning to the shooter, a lone SWAT-Bot, and grabbing it by the head, tearing the SWAT-Bot's head off and tossing it to the ground. "Motherfucker." Code Black spat as he looked to see if any other SWAT-Bots were nearby. Seeing that there was none, he nodded and said: "We'd best keep moving. Rotorstorm, see if you can get us to the Decepticon Headquarters without us getting noticed."

"Will do." Rotorstorm said, transforming and lifting himself up into the air, flying off in the direction of the Decepticon Headquarters.

Prowl nodded approvingly and jogged after Rotorstorm, saying: "Let's move, Autobots!"

The Autobots all followed, eager to rescue their comrade, and hopefully kick a little Decepticon tailpipe in the process.

* * *

 ** _Outside the Decepticon Headquarters, 10:15 am_**

Hugging the walls around the entrance to the headquarters, Prowl and the Autobots eyed the area carefully, for want of a single Decepticon sighting.

They finally had one, as a pair of Decepticon Drones walked past, one saying:

"I can't believe we were left behind to guard the base while the others head out for the assault. Is it too much for us to have ourselves a fair share of the action?"

"I see how you feel, but remember, we do have a prisoner that needs guarding. That's why we're still here." Said the other drone.

"Ugh, don't remind me." The first drone replied. He suddenly heard a noise and turned, just as a blade hurtled towards his face. His head fell to the floor moments later, followed by his body.

The second drone tried to shoot his would be assailant, but he felt a sharp point tear his spark in to before he could.

Easing the body to the floor, Prowl beckoned over to Code Black, and the pair dragged the two Decepticons into a suitable hiding place, before lingering there awhile, with Code Black noticing Prowl looking rather disturbed.

"Something wrong, Prowl?" Code Black asked.

"Yes." Prowl said. "It was something they said; something about an assault of sorts."

"I heard that too." Code Black said.

"We all did." Shockshot said. "And whatever the fuck it means, it ain't good. For any of us."

"Perhaps we can glean further information from Black-Knife once we have rescued her." Prowl suggested.

"I agree. She likely has what we need to know about this 'assault'." Shockshot agreed.

Prowl nodded and said: "Well, shall we?"

The other Autobots nodded and together, they all snuck within the walls of the base of their enemies.

* * *

 ** _The Torture Chamber…_**

The first thing the Autobots heard were the screams. The next thing they heard was the cackling of the torturer, and then the scraping noise of a sharp blade making contact with Autobot armour. This continued along the same lines as the Autobots snuck closer and closer to the chamber in which their comrade was being held and tortured.

Prowl held up a closed fist to halt the Autobots as they neared the door, drawing his Neutron Battle Pistol. Looking to the Autobots, he nodded, and they all piled in, aiming their blasters at the Decepticon torturing Black-Knife. "Drop the weapons, Decepticon!" Prowl demanded.

The Decepticon turned, and Prowl and the Autobots froze at who it was.

The Decepticon was tall, about the height of Wildfire, and coloured white, black and a sinister magenta. His head was in the shape of a horned skull, from which red eyes glared out. His vehicle mode appeared to be some form of artillery vehicle, or something of that kind.

All the Autobots stood there in shock, as Prowl spoke the name of the Decepticon they now faced:

"Skullgrin." He growled in disgust.

* * *

"Prowl… This is a rare honour." Skullgrin said as he stepped away from Black-Knife, who looked up and saw Prowl.

"P-Prowl?" She asked faintly.

Prowl held up a hand to calm her as he said: "Now, you're going to release Black-Knife, and hand her over to us. And then, we will leave you in peace."

"I'm afraid that is impossible, Prowl." Skullgrin declared. "I'm simply having too much fun to let her go now."

"You'd better let her go before I personally twist your fucking head off and shove it up your arse!" Shockshot bellowed. "Let's see you try and have fun then, you sadistic fuckface!"

Code Black turned to Shockshot in surprise and muttered "Dude. Not helping."

Skullgrin smiled sadistically and said: "As threatening as your statement is, I'm afraid I have to decline. As I said, I'm having too much fun to let her go, and you are in no position to make threats against me." Taking a blade from the table next to him, Skullgrin drove it deep into Black-Knife's chest, twisting the blade whilst it was inside her and dragging it down, listening to her scream as he cackled in sadistic delight.

"Last chance, Skullgrin!" Prowl said, raising his pistol and aiming it at Skullgrin, he said: "Stand down, and we'll let you live. For now."

"And as I've said, you are not in a position to make such threats." Skullgrin replied as he tore the blade out of Black-Knife, and made to stab her in the spark. But before the blade could make contact, it flew out of his hand.

"Like I said, last chance." Prowl said. "Now _stand down."_ He commanded.

Skullgrin's face became a snarl as he drew a pickaxe from his back and said: "Well, I guess I'll just have fun with _YOU THEN!"_ As he charged the Autobots.

"Out of the way!" Prowl ordered as the Autobots all scattered as Skullgrin's pickaxe found the floor. Together, the Autobots surrounded Skullgrin, who just cackled.

"This is going to be fun!" Skullgrin declared as he eyed his adversaries.

Rotorstorm was quick to attack first, throwing a punch that connected with Skullgrin's jaw as he turned, rearing back for another as Skullgrin recovered.

Skullgrin saw this coming, and swung his pick-axe sideways, cackling as he heard Rotorstorm cry out from the pickaxe now buried in his side. Yanking it towards himself, Skullgrin brought up his knee and doubled Rotorstorm over it before head-butting Rotorstorm and kicking him away, jerking his pickaxe free in the process. Raising his pickaxe, Skullgrin went to deal the coup de grace, but he was tackled to the floor before he could.

Shockshot quickly rose to a kneeling position and reared back for a punch, but Skullgrin flashed his sadistic smile and grabbed Shockshot by the head, ramming his own head into Shockshot's and pushing the Autobot veteran aside, rising to his feet and brandishing his pick-axe, staring down the other three Autobots. "Anymore for anymore?" Skullgrin asked before breaking into a fit of cackles.

Code Black shook his head before closing the distance, dodging a swing from Skullgrin's axe and countering with an uppercut, quickly pressing the assault by pushing Skullgrin back with multiple open palm thrusts, ducking the next swing of Skullgrin's pickaxe and rising to his feet again and smashing Skullgrin with a fearsome right hook.

Skullgrin fell to one knee, but looked up just as Code Black's right hand hurtled towards him for another punch. Catching the fist as it neared his face, Skullgrin rammed his shoulder into Code Black's abdomen and doubling Code Black over, before pushing up with his shoulder, throwing Code Black off of himself and raising his pickaxe for a killing blow. But suddenly a chainsaw like pain cut into Skullgrin's back, as he reached behind him to find the source. Finding the source, he drove his head backwards, feeling it crash into the face of his would-be assailant, who staggered back. Looking down, Skullgrin found the blade of a now unmoving chainsaw protruding from his abdomen. Merely cackling, Skullgrin reached back and pulled the weapon out, tossing it aside as he raised his axe and turned to see the Autobot medic. "It would appear _you're next!"_ Skullgrin laughed before storming over to the medic, but before he could make his next move, someone tackled him.

"Not today, Skullgrin!" Prowl declared as he quickly got off of Skullgrin, facing the sadistic Decepticon alone.

"Very well." Skullgrin chuckled. "Then _you_ are next." He added as he charged.

Prowl reached out, caught the axe before it could complete its swing, and twisted Skullgrin's arm in order to disarm him, tossing the axe aside so that Skullgrin was not armed.

Skullgrin's face became an angry snarl as he charged Prowl yet again in an effort to remove the obstacle Prowl had made himself.

Prowl responded quickly, ramming his right fist into Skullgrin's abdomen, before leaping back and scoring a left hook to Skullgrin for good measure. Finally, Prowl moved back a few paces, and lashed out with a thunderous super-kick that knocked Skullgrin completely off his feet and through a nearby table. Nodding approvingly, Prowl walked over to Black-Knife, and tore her free of her bonds. "Can you walk?" He asked.

Black-Knife nodded. "I'll try."

Prowl quickly noticed her right arm had been severed, and quickly looked around in order to find it, quickly spotting it on a nearby table. "Triage!" He called out. "Get Black-Knife's arm!"

Triage nodded and retrieved the limb, saying: "What do we do now?"

"Quickly re-attach it." Prowl said. "We'll cover you."

Triage nodded and quickly set about doing what Prowl wanted him to do, as the other Autobots, who had since recovered moved to cover his doing so, with some paying close attention to the unconscious Skullgrin.

* * *

 ** _A few minutes later…_**

"Prowl, I've re-attached Black-Knife's right arm." Triage announced.

Looking to Black-Knife, Prowl asked: "Can you fight?"

"I can." Black-Knife announced. "You shouldn't have come here." She added.

"We can compare notes on what you've learned later;" Prowl said. "For now, let's move!" At this, he stormed out of the door to find a squad of Decepticons coming down the corridor.

"What the-" Said one before he quickly realised what he was seeing and shouted: "Autobots!" Sound the-" A salvo quickly blew a hole in the drone's chest, knocking him over before he could finish.

Prowl quickly switched to another Decepticon, dropping him with a few shots.

Quickly rallying, the Decepticons aimed their weapons at Prowl, returning fire.

Dropping to one knee, Prowl fired back, now joined by Code Black and Shockshot, both of whom helped turn the Decepticons into a mess of spare parts. Lowering his pistol, Prowl turned to Code Black and Shockshot and nodded thanks, just as alarms started blaring all throughout the area. "And that would be our cue to leave." Prowl remarked as he started forward, quickly shooting another Decepticon who jumped around the corner.

"Geez." Code Black remarked as he and the Autobots followed. "Remind me never to pick a fight with Prowl."

"My thoughts exactly." Shockshot agreed as they continued, breaking into a full blown sprint as they heard shooting. Rounding the corner, they found Prowl returning fire against an entire squad of Decepticon drones, springing into action and standing alongside Prowl as reinforcements arrived for the squad of Decepticon drones.

"This isn't looking good!" Code Black said.

"We can still beat them!" Shockshot declared as he jumped out of cover and unloaded an ungodly barrage against the drones, most of whom were quickly defeated.

The others put up more of a fight, but with the ruthless firepower of Shockshot, and the precision of Prowl and Code Black, resulted in a quick end for the remaining Decepticons.

"Well, that was easier than I thought." Code Black remarked.

"There will be more." Prowl said. "But for now, let's focus on getting out of here. Autobots, let's roll!"

The Autobots all cheered as they shifted into vehicle form and drove off, as Decepticon fire followed them away.

* * *

 ** _Outskirts of Robotropolis…_**

 _It's funny how something can turn so easily from good to bad, and from bad to worse._

The thought cruised through Code Black's mind as he suddenly found himself and the other Autobots thrown up into the air like pancakes, before all dropping to the floor. _Painfully._

Code Black peeled his head off of the floor as he looked up to see that the thing that had sent them flying was in fact a trio of Decepticon Leapers. Jumping to his feet, Code Black quickly dodged the charge of one of them, quickly turning around and firing at its back, doing a decent amount of damage before the Leaper turned towards him, its single eye gleaming with bad intentions. "Oh, crap." Code Black muttered as the Leaper leapt into the air, driving one of its blades into the ground and sending anything nearby flying.

Code Black was one of those things.

Sprawling away until he managed to get to his feet, Code Black barely dodged the next attack before he turned, charged the Leaper as it recovered from its charge, engaged one of his blades, and drove it deeply into the Leapers' back, pulling his blade free and running away just in time for the Leaper to explode. Turning, he transformed and sped over to where the other Autobots were fighting the other two Leapers. They had successfully took one down, but the other was now causing trouble. Shifting into robot mode just as the Leaper turned, Code Black used the momentum from his transformation to leap into the air and deliver a Superman Punch that would make Roman Reigns jealous, sending the Leaper staggering back from the force of the blow. Sprouting his blades, Code Black leaped over the sweeping motion the Leaper made, kicking the Leaper so that its back was directly in Shockshot's line of fire. "Fucking shoot him!" Code Black yelled.

Shockshot was quick to oblige, unleashing a hail of fire on the Leaper's back, watching it explode as he laughed like a lunatic. "Like fish in a fucking barrel." Shockshot said with a laugh, just as more plasma fire arced past them.

"It's the rest of the Decepticons!" Prowl shouted. "Take cover!"

The Autobots quickly obliged, taking positions behind boulders or pieces of debris and began returning fire.

Prowl downed a few Decepticons nearing them, before he noticed a familiar face step into view: Skullgrin.

The Decepticon sadist was directing traffic, ordering the Decepticon drones to fire endlessly on their position.

"Okay, this guy is seriously starting to piss me off!" Code Black shouted as he returned fire.

"I agree completely." Prowl replied as he fired off several shots, some of which found their mark and killed a few Decepticons. "Though I would not say so in those terms." He added as he fired more shots at the Decepticons, dropping several more.

"Are you ever going to let your hair down for once?" Code Black asked as they took cover once again.

"Perhaps when this war is over, then yes. Until then, I will do my best to quicken the ending of said war." Prowl answered.

"Okay." Code Black said as they again left their cover and fired on the Decepticons

Meanwhile, nearby, Black-Knife and Shockshot were behind cover.

"Bloody hell, these guys are getting on me nerves!" Shockshot growled.

"Well, if you've got a plan to remove said predicament from our heads, then I sure am open to suggestions!" Black-Knife replied as she left cover and fired a burst from her repeater.

"Well, I ain't got shit in that regard." Shockshot proclaimed as he too left cover and blasted several of the Decepticons.

"Then stop complaining and start shooting!" Black-Knife said.

"What the fuck does it look like I'm doing?!" Shockshot demanded as he let loose another of his barrages, letting out an angered roar as he did: "Go to Unicron's furnace, you fucking Decepti-cunts!"

"Whoa!" Black-Knife remarked. "Do you hang around Knothole with that mouth?"

"No!" Shockshot bellowed at her as he took cover. "Only during battles. I at least consider the children in Knothole."

"Okay, fine. Swear away, like I even care!" Black-Knife said as they returned fire.

Rotorstorm had transformed into helicopter mode and was firing numerous salvos at the Decepticon forces before he saw something approaching. "Ah, shit." Rotorstorm muttered before calling out: "Prowl!"

"Yes?!" Prowl replied.

"We may have a problem!" Rotorstorm replied.

"What problem?!" Prowl demanded before he felt the ground shake a little underneath him, and he heard heavy footsteps. Very, _very_ heavy footsteps.

Looking over, Prowl saw what Rotorstorm was talking about, and sighed. "Great."

Lumbering towards them, already preparing to rain down fire on them, was a Decepticon Titan Drone.

* * *

 ** _With Skullgrin and his men…_**

Skullgrin cackled as he called out: "Have fun Autobots!" before turning and leaving the field of the battle, followed by the rest of the Decepticon drones.

Meanwhile, Prowl and the other Autobots were watching as the Titan drew nearer and nearer.

"We may need to fall back." Black-Knife advised.

"Fall back?!" Shockshot said in outrage. "Fuck falling back, we can take this big boy!"

"Oh yeah, and how exactly are we doing that, smartass?" Code Black asked sarcastically. "Because I sincerely doubt that one of your barrages is going to be enough to take this douche down for the count."

"There's no time for suggestions, just shoot!" Prowl shouted as he started firing.

The other Autobots reciprocated, and they instantly opened fire on the large Decepticon drone.

The Titan soon reached firing distance, and so immediately opened fire on the Autobots, spooling up its large triple rotary cannons and raking fire towards the Autobots.

 ** _"_** ** _FUCK!"_** Shockshot roared as he returned fire before being forced to take cover, which was quickly stripped away due to the monstrous power of the Titan's cannon. "Oh, for fuck's sake!" Shockshot snapped as he bolted over to where Prowl and Code Black were taking cover. "What'll we do now?" Shockshot demanded.

"We need to take out the cannon!" Prowl said. "Then we can focus on taking this thing down!"

"How the fuck are we going to take down the cannon if it keeps on firing continuously?!" Shockshot demanded.

"Follow me." Prowl said as he transformed and sped out of cover, followed by Code Black.

"Oh, fuck me." Shockshot said as he transformed and followed his two companions, firing off shots from his tank cannon as he made his approach.

Prowl and Code Black sped at all speed towards their target as it fired endlessly at both of them, reaching the Titan quickly and moving to the sides, firing on the massive gun that was causing them such trouble.

The Titan saw this happening, and kicked out at their nearest target, Code Black, sending him sprawling. Turning to Prowl, the Titan swung at him with his cannon.

"Whoa!" Prowl exclaimed as he dodged the strike, but kept hold of his gun, firing at the Titan's cannon, hoping to destroy it soon.

Code Black rose to his feet and continued firing, hoping to bring down their target's weapon before it could reduce him and Prowl to scrap.

The Titan's cannon quickly started showing signs of damage, with sparks of electricity starting to spurt out of it, and the steady burst of fire from the gun beginning to dwindle.

Code Black turned to Prowl and shouted "Prowl! Still have those shoulder cannons?"

"Yes!" Prowl answered as they continued firing.

"Well, now might be an opportune time to use them!" Code Black added.

Prowl nodded and manifested his shoulder cannons, firing at the rotary cannon whilst continually firing his pistol.

Seconds later, the cannon exploded, as did most of the Titan's arm.

Roaring in pain and fury, The Titan punched down with its good arm, but without its other arm to provide balance, the Titan toppled to the floor, looking up to see Prowl's pistol aimed straight at it.

"Good riddance." Prowl declared as he fired several shots, blasting several different holes into the Titan's head as it fell to the floor, at last dormant. Turning to the Autobots, Prowl said: "Okay, Autobots. Let's get out of here." Transforming, he quickly drove off, followed suit by the Autobots.

* * *

 ** _Later, the hideout…_**

"You shouldn't have come to rescue me." Black-Knife said as they transformed. "Didn't you get the full distress call I sent you about three days ago?"

Prowl and the others looked at each other before Prowl said: "We haven't been in Knothole for five days."

"What?" Black-Knife asked, confused.

"Let's just say that the King found out about Sally having sanctioned your espionage mission. As a result, he stripped Sally of command and handed it to Geoffrey. I refused to accept, so the King forced me to choose: Accept Geoffrey's command and honour the King's wishes, or refuse and be branded a traitor."

"I take it you chose the latter option." Black-Knife said. Groaning, she said: "This is not good."

"Why isn't it good?" Code Black asked. "In fact, you should be thanking us for risking our skid-plates to get you out of there alive!"

Black-Knife sighed. "While I was there, I found out the reason the Decepticons haven't done anything major in the past year and a half is because they've been _planning_ something major over the past year and a half."

Prowl and the other Autobots shared a look, before Prowl added:

"We overheard two Decepticons talking about some kind of 'assault' before we dispatched them." He said. "Would that be something to do with this 'major plan' the Decepticons have been planning?"

Black-Knife nodded. "The Decepticons have long planned to take the fight to the Freedom Fighters ever since the King was rescued. It's the reason you likely found hardly any Decepticons in Robotropolis.

Prowl nodded. "That is correct. We didn't."

Black-Knife nodded, as if it were the answer she had expected. "Exactly. And I was able to discover their target."

"Which is?" Code Black insisted.

Black-Knife folded her arms. "Ask yourselves; if you were Wildfire planning this assault, where would you attack? Where would you go to strike a massive blow against the Freedom Fighters and lower their morale exponentially?"

The answer hit Prowl hard. "Kingshold."

"Exactly." Black-Knife declared. "Right now, as we stand here speaking, Wildfire and the Decepticons are marching on Kingshold."

* * *

 **(Gasps) Dun, dun, duuun! I'm sorry, were you expecting Knothole? Not in this book, intrepid readers. This book, you get the Decepticon assault on Kingshold. Which, I hope you'll enjoy reading.**

 **If you liked this chapter, leave a review (NO FLAMES, PLEASE!), and I'll see you with tomorrow's chapter, as the Decepticons launch their attack...**

 **T-Rock14**


	17. Chapter 17: Race Against Time

**Chapter 17: Race Against Time**

Everyone scowled as they digested this information, the scowl appearing most on Code Black's face.

Silence once again took hold of the group as they all turned this over in their minds. The silence was like that of a leech, sucking away all manner of sound and noise until all that was left was just dead silence. It was the type of silence that usually fell over a funeral procession as they remembered the life of the deceased person. Except this 'deceased person' was the Freedom Fighters.

"We need to stop them." Code Black declared, finally breaking the silence.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Shockshot asked sarcastically. "We're practically traitors to the Freedom Fighters, remember? They'll turn their weapons on us as well as the Decepticons, if they're not already dead when we get there."

"No need to be pessimistic, Shockshot." Triage replied. "They'll likely welcome the help."

"I agree with Triage." Prowl said. "Traitors, or no traitors, the Freedom Fighters will likely welcome any help they can get."

"Too right." Rotorstorm agreed. "The other Autobots will need reinforcements too. There'll be too many Decepticons for them to handle alone."

Prowl nodded. "And Side-Arm is too inexperienced to be able to command the Autobots effectively. Therefore, my presence will be required."

"Unless Code Red has been repaired." Code Black pointed out.

"True." Prowl agreed. "But we should not keep our hopes up."

"So what's the plan?" Shockshot asked.

Prowl turned to Black-Knife and asked: "About what time did the Decepticons leave?"

"At about nine o'clock." Black-Knife answered.

"It's ten-thirty now." Code Black said as he checked the time.

"Then there's no time to lose." Prowl said. Turning to the Autobots, he said: "Alright, here's the plan: We'll make our approach via Knothole, and use the proximity to contact and warn the Autobots in Knothole about the Decepticon assault on Kingshold. We'll then head along the road and wait there for the other Autobots to link up with us. Then, we'll move in on Kingshold and split up: I will lead the main force of Autobots against the Decepticons, whilst a smaller team, led by Triage, will focus on evacuating what civilians can be evacuated." Turning to Rotorstorm and Black-Knife, Prowl said: "Of which you two are members."

"But what about Skystrike?" Rotorstorm asked. "He'll need help in the air."

"And I'm only a motorbike." Black-Knife protested. "I can only take at least two people at a time. That's hardly enough to help all of Kingshold."

"I never said we would be able to save all of Kingshold." Prowl replied. "But we can at least try to save those that can be saved." Drawing himself up, Prowl said: "Autobots, Transform and roll out!"

The Autobots all obliged, speeding off towards Kingshold, and praying they would be in time.

* * *

 ** _Later, Knothole, Autobot Headquarters…_**

"Morning, everyone." Side-Arm said unenthusiastically as he entered the headquarters of the Autobots.

"Morning." The other Autobots said, equally as bored.

"Have there been any updates on Code Red's condition, dear Side-Arm?" Skystrike inquired.

Side-Arm nodded. "He should be out of his coma within a few hours, according to Patch-Up. His repairs are almost complete."

"Jolly good!" Skystrike said. "I've been hoping for some good news ever since Geoffrey took command."

Everyone murmured agreement. Things had been extremely tough with Geoffrey in command the past four days he had been in command. The skunk had used his newfound power to publically embarrass anyone and everyone that had in his eyes, 'disrespected him'. And the worst thing was, no-one could do a thing about it, since he could simply complain to the King. Geoffrey had been especially harsh on the Autobots, branding those that had left with Prowl as traitors, and making it very clear that the Autobots that had stayed were to kill the so called 'deserters' on sight, should they ever show their face in either Knothole or on raids. Side-Arm had secretly contacted Optimus Prime to ask him to try and intercede, but Optimus had sadly said there was nothing he could do, as the King had contacted him earlier to say that if Prime intervened, the Autobots under Geoffrey's command would be sent back, and those that had deserted would be hunted down and killed.

Side-Arm sighed and said: "Well, hopefully, when Code Red returns to duty, we can get Geoffrey off of our asses for good."

"I wouldn't say that so loudly, if I were you." Nicole said as she appeared. "You know how Geoffrey is; he has eyes everywhere. And ears."

"True. But his actual eyes are focused most of the time on Sally's tits." Fallout said, as some of the Autobots and Nicole burst out laughing.

But that laughter quickly dispelled as a loud bleeping was heard from the communications area.

Rushing over, Side-Arm answered. "This is Side-Arm. Who is this?"

"Side-Arm, this is Prowl!" the voice that answered shouted. "We've rescued Black-Knife, and she's told us some very bad news."

"Which is?" Side-Arm asked.

"It's about the Decepticons." Prowl elaborated. "They're marching on Kingshold."

Side-Arm's optics widened as he asked: "What?!"

"You heard correctly." Prowl said gravely. "As we speak, the Decepticons are on their way to Kingshold with intent of razing it to the ground. If you're smart, you should notify Geoffrey and meet us along the road to Kingshold."

Side-Arm scowled for a second, before turning to Nicole and saying: "Get Geoffrey here, _now."_

"On it." Nicole said reluctantly as she disappeared.

Side-Arm looked to the comm-radio and said: "With luck, we'll meet you there, Prowl. See you then."

"You'll know where we are when we see you." Prowl replied. "Prowl out." At this, the link was cut, just as Geoffrey stormed into the room, not looking at all happy.

"What's all the fuss about?" Geoffrey demanded, folding his arms angrily.

The Autobots looked at each other as they lied: "We've just received intel from Black-Knife, who's managed to escape Robotropolis: The Decepticons have been planning to attack Kingshold for some time. And the attack's happening _right now."_

* * *

Geoffrey fell silent as he digested this information for a matter of seconds, before suddenly bursting out laughing, a guffaw that irritated the Autobots to no end "Bullshit!" He chuckled. "If Black-Knife has escaped, as you say, she's likely gone mad from being tortured so badly."

"With all due respect sir, we're serious." Side-Arm said. "Black-Knife isn't the type to go mad from torture. Right now, the Decepticons are on their way to Kingshold, and if we don't act now, they'll burn the damn place to the ground."

"A fact I'm well aware of." Geoffrey said. "But even so, I doubt even someone of Black-Knife's supposed skill could manage to escape Robotropolis all by herself."

"With all due respect, you're underestimating what Black-Knife can do, sir." Oil-Leak interjected. "She has taken on far greater numbers of Decepticons alone than the contingent Wildfire has likely left behind to guard her and Robotropolis while he burns Kingshold to the ground."

Geoffrey waved his hand dismissively. "I know, I know. I've read the files that have been compiled on the lot of you, including Black-Knife." Stepping closer, Geoffrey said: "But even so, the deserters could have easily rescued her."

"Now, now, let's not jump to conclusions too quickly, dear fellow." Skystrike said.

"That's _sir_ to you, Autobot!" Geoffrey snapped at Skystrike. "And if I wanted your opinion, I'd ask for it!" Turning to the other Autobots, he said: "And don't think for a second that I'm stupid enough to believe any of this crap about Black-Knife having told you." Walking right over to Side-Arm, Geoffrey asked threateningly: "It was the deserters… Wasn't it?"

Side-Arm folded his arms, staring at Geoffrey, who simply grew angrier:

"I am your commanding officer!" Geoffrey shouted. "And by _that_ authority, I _demand you fucking_ _ **answer my bloody fucking question!"**_

Side-Arm unfolded his arms and replied: "Now, let's say for argument's sake that it was. What then?"

Geoffrey scoffed. "I'd take it as the bullshit it most likely is. They may have rescued Black-Knife, but still, it likely means they're lying in order to get back into the good graces of the king. _Which,_ unfortunately for them, won't work."

 _"_ _But,"_ Side-Arm countered. "It would at least be beneficial to at least investigate, wouldn't it?"

Geoffrey made to reply, but fell silent.

"At least, that's what a _competent_ commander would do." Side-Arm added, causing every Autobot in the room to cringe and exclaim at Side-Arm's subtle insult, with Oil-Leak muttering to Fallout:

"He did _not_ just say that!"

Geoffrey however, caught the insult, snarling: "Are you calling me incompetent?" He demanded.

"I merely was stating that a competent commander such as yourself _should_ at least send someone to investigate." Side-Arm replied.

Geoffrey's features softened as he shrugged and said: "Sounds about right. Very well, you and the Autobots go and investigate."

"All right!" Side-Arm said. "Autobots, transform and-"

 _"_ _But…"_ Geoffrey interrupted. "If it does turn out to be the deserters, I want them shot on sight, do you hear me?"

"Yes sir." Side-Arm said with a hint of sarcasm not even Geoffrey could catch. Turning to the other Autobots, he shouted: "Autobots, transform and roll out!"

* * *

 ** _Outskirts of Kingshold, at the same time…_**

"Argh, where are they?!" Robotnik snarled impatiently from his throne. "I was told they would be here by midday sharp."

"It isn't even yet midday, Robotnik." Wildfire pointed out. "It is still only eleven-fifty."

"Bah!" Robotnik spat. "Still there is that saying: The early bird gets the worm."

Wildfire turned and replied: "There is also the saying: patience is a virtue."

This caused the other Decepticons: namely Shadowstreak and the other main Decepticons like Conduit, Skyfall, Acid-Storm and Divebomb to break out into laughter while Robotnik fell silent as he silently stewed.

Turning to Shadowstreak, Wildfire asked: "How much longer until Lord Bludgeon joins us?"

"He is nearing our coordinates quickly, Commander." Skyfall replied. "He should be here within a few minutes."

"Preferably punctual." Robotnik called out.

"Like I said, Robotnik: Patience is a virtue." Wildfire said, causing more laughs to break out.

"Ha, ha, ha." Robotnik replied sarcastically as he sat back in his throne.

Wildfire turned his attention away from Robotnik and towards the village he knew was very, very close. So close in fact that Wildfire could almost already hear the screams of the civilians as his men mercilessly gunned them down. He wondered whether his 'agent' Amy Rose was still in Kingshold. Since she had already betrayed the Freedom Fighters by telling on them to the King, she was likely still there. He hoped she was. Then he could kill her and fling her corpse to those that she had betrayed. Yes, that would be immensely satisfying indeed.

His train of thought was disturbed when he heard a voice he had not heard for quite some time call out to him:

"Wildfire!"

Wildfire turned, saw what was coming, and smiled.

Heading towards them was a small host of Decepticons; no drones could be seen, just about twenty Decepticons in all.

At their head was on single Decepticon, standing at about Wildfire's height, if not taller. He was coloured a deep forest green and a bright orange, and had the appearance of a samurai, though where the face would have been underneath the helmet, only a skull-like face was visible, from which crimson red eyes glared through. Judging from the Decepticon's appearance, he transformed into some form of tank, much like Wildfire. Hanging from his hip was a large katana-like sword, and protruding from behind one of the Decepticon's shoulders was what appeared to be a much shorter sword.

Wildfire instantly knelt in respect, honouring the Decepticon before him. "Lord Bludgeon."

* * *

"Rise, old friend." Bludgeon said to Wildfire, gazing down on his ally. His voice was startlingly cold and harsh to the ear, making Bludgeon's request sound much more like a demand.

Wildfire rose, and grasped the arm of the new Decepticon leader, nodding his thanks. "It's an honour to once more stand on the battlefield with you." Wildfire said.

"As it is with you, Wildfire." Bludgeon said. Looking to Robotnik, Bludgeon folded his arms. "I'll assume that you are the one they call Doctor Ivo Robotnik?"

"That I am." Doctor Robotnik said. "And I am honoured to welcome you to the planet Mobius. Which, after today, will be one step closer to being under my complete control."

"Excellent." Bludgeon said. Turning to one of the Decepticons beside him, Bludgeon commanded: "Drive-By, perform a quick reconnaissance of the area and report back to me when you're finished."

"Yes, Lord Bludgeon." Drive-By said as he transformed and drove off.

Turning again to another of the Decepticons nearby, he commanded: "Switchblade, transform and do the same, but via the air. I want a complete assurance that the odds are in our favour."

"It will be done, my lord." Switchblade said as he transformed into jet mode and flew off towards the village.

"Still as thorough as I recall." Wildfire said with a smile.

"Thoroughness equals positive results." Bludgeon replied. "I recall us having this exchange many times."

"So does careful planning." Wildfire said. "I've planned this assault over the past year and a half, my lord. Regardless of whether the Autobots are there or not, we will prevail on this day. They're simply too outnumbered to do anything."

"Excellent." Bludgeon said as Drive-By and Switchblade both returned.

"Lord Bludgeon, we've swept the village and found no signs of battle readiness. They have no idea we're coming." Switchblade said.

Bludgeon nodded his gratitude before turning to Wildfire. "It seems this spy you speak of has done their job, Wildfire."

"That they have." Wildfire said. He smiled sadistically as he then added: "It still will not save her from dying alongside those she betrayed."

Bludgeon nodded before asking: "Well, shall we?"

Wildfire nodded, and gestured for him to give the command.

Bludgeon shook his head, saying: "You planned this assault, Wildfire. It should be you who gives the command to begin."

Wildfire inclined his head in gratitude before manifesting his Riot Cannon and firing it into the air, roaring at the top of his voice: **_"_** ** _DECEPTICONS! BEGIN OUR ASSAULT!"_**

* * *

 **And so the final battle unfolds.**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this. If you liked it, please leave a review (NO FLAMES!), and I'll see you tomorrow with the first stage of the Battle of Kingshold.**

 **T-Rock14**


	18. Chapter 18: Battle of Kingshold: Part 1

**Chapter 18: Battle of Kingshold, Part 1**

 ** _Kingshold Throne Room, at the same time…_**

The wine cup spilled from Maximillian's hand and shattered upon hitting the floor, followed suit by the King himself.

"What is going on?!" King Maximillian demanded of no-one in particular as Amy Rose sprinted into the room.

"Your Majesty, it's the Decepticons!" The sakura hedgehog shouted. "We're under attack!"

 _"_ _What?!"_ Maximillian asked in surprise.

"I guess this might be a good time to say I told you so." Elias declared as he walked into the room, followed by Megan, some guards, and a terrified Alexis, who was crying her eyes out, despite Megan's efforts to soothe her.

King Maximillian frowned as he asked: "Have you sent a distress signal to Knothole?"

Elias nodded. "I have one of my men doing that right now." He replied. "As well as that, I have some of my men initiating some evacuation protocols for the civilians."

"Good. At least that can be taken away from this." King Max said. "Have we any evacuation protocols for us?"

Elias shook his head. "I always envisioned going down fighting if Kingshold was ever taken. I haven't considered any for us." Sighing, Elias said: "I guess all we can do is wait for the Autobots."

"I agree." Megan said, whilst soothingly stroking Alexis' hair. "We'll be the Autobots' chief priority when they arrive. I guess that Side-Arm will likely direct some Autobots to help with the civilian evacuation whilst others help him with the fighting."

Maximillian nodded. "I suddenly regret driving Prowl and those other Autobots away now." He said regretfully.

"Regardless, they're friends, so they'll likely come and assist in the battle anyways." Amy added. Sighing, Amy said: "Though they'll likely blast me into oblivion because of my betraying them and the Knothole Freedom Fighters."

"I'm sure they'll let you off for now, Amy." Megan said soothingly. "You are one of them regardless."

Amy sighed as she heard Wildfire's orders once again resound in her mind:

"Herd all the royals into a single room and hold them there until the battle is won. I would be the one to execute them personally while Robotnik watches." He had commanded.

Frowning, Amy said: "Not anymore, I'm not."

"What do you mean?" Megan asked.

Amy muttered: "Forgive me, but for my revenge against the Freedom Fighters to be complete, a deal had to be made."

"A deal?" Megan asked. "With who?"

Amy sighed. "With the Decepticons." She replied before drawing her pistol, taking aim at one of the eight guards in the room, and firing. The bullet sailed into the head of the guard she had shot, causing their skull to fragment and suddenly burst apart, showering anyone nearby, including little Alexis, with blood.

* * *

Elias jumped into action, leaping in front of his wife and daughter whilst shouting: "Get back!"

Amy quickly turned and shot another guard through the throat as the others turned their weapons on her. Amy ducked as the shots flew past her, popping up and shooting several more, rolling out of the way of another burst of automatic fire from one of the final guards, shooting them through the head as well.

The final guard, who was near one of the walls, managed to snap off a quick burst before one of Amy's bullets hurtled into his shoulder, knocking him up against the wall.

Amy stormed up and reloaded, unloading the whole of that clip into that one guard.

Elias took this chance to act, reaching for his side-arm. But the pain of a bullet grazing his shoulder ceased his attempt, as he looked up to see Amy pointing her pistol, a black FN-Five Seven, directly at him.

"Step over to the throne. Now." She snarled.

"Amy, what are you doing?" Megan demanded, before another bullet came her way, grazing her cheek.

"I said, step over to the throne!" Amy snapped.

Reluctantly, Elias and his family obliged, joining Maximillian at the throne.

"Now, since we're going to be here a long time, I suggest you make yourself comfortable." Amy said.

"Why are you doing this, Miss Rose?" Maximillian asked.

Amy's scowl didn't leave her face. "Because you fathered that bitch who ruined my chances of a life with Sonic." She replied harshly. "And because of that, you're all going to die."

Elias' nostrils flared in horror as the sound of Alexis crying filled the air.

"And someone keep that crybaby quiet." Amy said. "Before I silence her permanently."

Reluctantly, Megan obliged, trying to calm Alexis down as best she could.

Never letting her gaze leave the royals for a moment, Amy contacted Wildfire: "Wildfire, I've got the royals captured. What now?"

"Good work." Wildfire said. "As for now, await such a time that I arrive with Robotnik. I would kill them personally while he watches."

Amy nodded and said: "Will do, Commander." At this, she cut the link and simply sat down, keeping her eyes solely focused on the King, Elias, Megan and Alexis. This was going to be a day she would enjoy a great deal.

* * *

 ** _Knothole, at the same time…_**

"What do you mean he isn't bloody ready yet?!" Geoffrey demanded.

"I've told you fünf times now, zis process needs at least a few more hours before it ist complete." Patch-Up replied exasperatedly.

Geoffrey groaned and said: "At this rate, the royals won't survive another few more hours!"

"Vell, es tut uns leid, but Code Red ist not battle-ready yet!" Patch-Up said. "His self-repair systems need zat time to completely repair him!"

Geoffrey made to respond, but Sally burst into the room, saying:

"Hate to break up your conversation, Geoffrey, but we need to move!"

Geoffrey scowled. "We're not leaving without Code Red!" He replied.

"Excuse me?" Sally said. "My family is in trouble, and you're refusing to go help them until Code Red is ready for combat? You don't even like him!"

"Are you questioning my orders, Princess?" Geoffrey demanded. "I am still your commanding officer, and I say we stay here until Code Red is ready to join us!"

Sally sighed, looked to the sky and said: "Goddess, forgive me." Before looking back at Geoffrey, and connecting her fist right into Geoffrey's face, knocking him flat on his butt.

Geoffrey was sat up in an instant, seeing red. "How _dare you!"_ He snarled. "Your father will hear of this!"

Sally responded by kicking Geoffrey back down. "And he'll side with _me."_ She replied. "You want to stay here and wait for Code Red to wake up? Fine, you can. But while you're doing that, I'm going to Kingshold to save my family." At this, Sally stormed out of the room, and out of the medical bay, jogging over to where the Knothole Freedom Fighters were readying themselves for battle.

"You manage to hurry up Geoffrey, Sal?" Sonic asked.

Sally shook his head. "He wanted us to stay here until Code Red was ready. But that's not happening. Not whilst my family is in danger."

The other Freedom Fighters nodded support.

Sally nodded thanks and stepped inside one of the vehicles that would ferry them into Kingshold, alongside Sonic, Tails, Bunnie, Antoine, and Rotor. "Alright, Freedom Fighters." She said. "Let's do it to it!" Stepping out of the vehicle she was in, which was a Gurkha LAPV similar to Code Black's vehicle form, she whirled her hand above her head as if to say: 'let's go.' As the vehicles' engines started up and they drove off, just as Geoffrey came storming out of the medical bay, clearly shouting expletives at the vehicles as they sped off, leaving up a storm of dust and gravel as they did. Sally only prayed they would reach Kingshold in time.

* * *

 ** _With Prowl and the Autobots…_**

Prowl scowled as he and the Autobots came to a stop atop a hill overlooking Kingshold, seeing ridiculous numbers of Decepticon drones attacking the Acorn soldiers, who had somehow managed to set up positions along the westernmost approach to the town, which was the point the Decepticons were attacking. But what disturbed Prowl the most was that there was no sign of Wildfire. Instead, there was only Decepticon drones attacking the westernmost side. He frowned as he recalled that this was a favourite assault strategy of Wildfire: Send the cannon fodder in first to soften up the defences, and then bring in the main force of his army to make the final push and break through the defences. Prowl knew this, as he had seen it employed firsthand during the Battle of the Sonic Canyons, where the Decepticons under Wildfire's and Bludgeon's command had assaulted the defensive positions the Autobots had set up there. The drones had been sent in first, and had broken through several lines of defence through sheer weight of numbers, but they had been slowed down near Prowl's line of defence. Then, Wildfire and Bludgeon had charged in with their main force, and had smashed through most lines of defence until Prowl and a select few Autobots, those Autobots being Code Red, Code Black and their team, were left and making a last stand. Prowl had faced Wildfire personally during that battle, and both had left with severe wounds. Thankfully, reinforcements had arrived in the form of Ultra Magnus and the Wreckers, the sheer presence of which was enough to send the main force of Decepticons into a rapid retreat. Wildfire and the Decepticons had begrudgingly fallen back too, and the battle was declared an indecisive one, with casualties heavy on both sides. The only real gain was that both sides had suffered so heavily.

Prowl was interrupted by Side-Arm, who was clearly impatient:

"What are we waiting for, Prowl?" He demanded. "Our friends are down there getting their asses handed to them on a golden platter! We should be getting down there!"

"I know." Prowl said. "I was merely seeking higher ground to scope out the battlefield to try and gauge where it is we are needed." Turning to Triage and his team of Autobots, which consisted of Rotorstorm, and Black-Knife, Prowl said: "You have your assignment: Get as many civilians out of Kingshold and to safety as you can manage. Me and the others will help those soldiers down there." Taking a few steps forward, Prowl said: "Autobots, transform and roll out!"

* * *

 ** _Wildfire's Command Post…_**

"Why aren't you and the others attacking, Wildfire?" Robotnik demanded. "Don't you wish for victory? If so, then why not fight alongside your men and achieve it!"

"There's a saying, Robotnik: In chess, the pawns go first." Wildfire replied.

Bludgeon, who was standing nearby, cackled. "An old tactic of ours back on Cybertron: Send the fodder in to be eaten up first, and then bring up the main force and use them to achieve victory."

Robotnik fell silent and merely chuckled, nodding understanding. "A good tactic, provided you have the adequate numbers."

Wildfire turned on Robotnik and said: "I have brought nearly my entire army here, Robotnik. Rest assured we do have the correct numbers."

Robotnik nodded and fell silent again, simply listening to the explosions, and the screams of the wounded and dying. His smile widened as he imagined each of those screams as those of the royals as he watched them die by Wildfire's hand. His train of thought was interrupted as Shadowstreak returned from the front line:

"Sir, we've breached the wall at points across the westernmost point." Shadowstreak declared. "Our troops are taking up positions amongst the outer buildings, and the enemy is suffering heavy casualties. No sign of the Autobots."

The roar of an engine came to everyone's servos as Acid-Storm returned from a scouting movement.

"Wildfire, I can officially report that the Autobots have arrived. They're engaging our forces as we speak." Acid Storm announced.

"Excellent." Wildfire said. "With Prowl at the head, the numbers of our army will dwindle into nothing. The Freedom Fighters will think they have triumphed: Until we come up behind them and obliterate them."

Robotnik cackled as he said: "So, shall we move then, Wildfire?"

"Indeed, good doctor." Wildfire said. "Let us move into attack position and wait out the battle." Turning to his two subordinates, Wildfire commanded: "Continue to observe the battle and report to us when the drones have been fought off." Turning to one of Budgeon's lieutenants a large Decepticon named Onslaught, Wildfire asked: "Are the Combaticons ready?"

"They are, my lord." Onslaught replied.

"Then be ready to show the Freedom Fighters what true might means." Wildfire said. Turning to the troops, Wildfire commanded: "Move out!"

* * *

 ** _With Prowl and the Autobots…_**

Prowl rolled out of cover and pushed forward, snapping off several shots at the Decepticon drones that had now taken up positions near the wall breach they had made, and downing several before taking cover once again as plasma fire arced past him. He had spread the Autobots out across the wall after realising it had been breached in multiple places, telling them to contain the Decepticons in those locations until they had been seen off. But currently, that seemed to be easier said than done.

Side-Arm took cover next to him, leaping out of cover to quickly let off a massive burst of fire from his subsonic repeaters as plasma fire flew past him. Following that, Side-Arm sprouted his shoulder mounted missile launchers, and opened fire with those, sending any Decepticon unfortunate enough to be in Side-Arm's crosshairs to the scrapheap. After he had unleashed this brief barrage, Side-Arm leapt into cover. "That was fun." Side-Arm remarked.

"So it was." Prowl said.

"Not as fun as _this!"_ Shockshot bellowed as he lumbered into view and fired a savage barrage at the drones, who all wilted under the merciless fire of Shockshot.

Prowl turned to Shockshot accusingly, demanding: "Why have you left your post?!"

"Getting boring." Shockshot said. "Barely any Decepticons are going through that hole. The Royal Guard's already got that area secured because of me and Oil-Leak."

"So we decided we'd come and help, since you guys seem to be getting the worst of it." Oil-Leak interjected as he loaded his Scatter Blaster and loosed a few shots and sending a few more Decepticons to the scrapheap. "Fallout's still at our site just to help make sure the area's secure."

"Have you heard anything from Code Black and Skystrike?" Prowl asked.

"Nope, so I assume they're doing just fine." Oil-Leak replied.

"Even so, I suggest one of you goes and assists them." Prowl advised. "That way, things are even."

Shockshot turned to Oil-Leak and gestured. "You go mate. The heavies are needed here."

Oil-Leak nodded, transformed, and drove off, headed towards Code Black's area.

Prowl poked out of cover and let off a few shots from his blaster, asking: "Any updates from Triage and the team?"

"None." Shockshot replied. "But I can only assume that they're doing their job, and properly."

* * *

 ** _With Triage and his team…_**

"Go, go, go!" Triage urged the civilians, all of whom were struggling with possessions of every sort, pretty much anything they could carry. Some of the Acorn army soldiers had come to assist as well, for which Triage was grateful. He doubted as to whether just the Autobots on their own would be able to conduct an adequate evacuation plan.

"Move!" Black-Knife called out, beckoning the civilians over to her. They were currently evacuating the civilians to the same hill on which Prowl had used to scope out the battle when they had arrived, planning on holding position there until the Decepticons had either been driven away, or the Autobots and Freedom Fighters were forced to fall back. Looking up, Black-Knife called out: "Rotorstorm! How's it looking from up here?"

"Looks like the presence is still strong!" Rotorstorm answered as he flew past. "Those Decepti-creeps are still raising hell, and it looks like the 'bots we got down there could use some help!"

"Regardless, Prowl assigned us here, so that's what we're going to do." Triage replied as he helped an elderly couple move faster. "And until our objective here is complete, we're not going anywhere."

"Understood." Rotorstorm called out as he made another pass.

Black Knife, who was farther up the hill than Triage, called out: "Triage! How many more are there?"

"Don't know, lost count at about one-hundred!" Triage replied.

Black-Knife sighed as she said: "I'm not sure how we're going to be able to rehome all these people in Knothole!"

"We'll find a way!" Triage said. "We always have!"

"Triage's got a point!" Rotorstorm added as he flew over and transformed. "Besides, we still got those housing plans for separate villages outside Knothole that Oil-Leak, Rotor and Tails all about nowadays. I know some of 'em are meant as decoys, but we can use some of them to rehome these poor bastards."

"Be careful what you say, Rotorstorm." Triage advised. "There are a lot of children here, whose parents likely will not tolerate that language."

"You got that right!" Shouted one villager.

"See?" Triage said, gesturing towards the villager. "Now transform and keep monitoring the battle. I want to make sure nobody's trying to sneak up on us."

"Alrighty then!" Rotorstorm replied as he transformed and flew away.

"Now I understands why Skystrike keeps him close." Black-Knife remarked. "Rotorstorm's not at all aware of what he says sometimes."

"Isn't that the truth?" Triage remarked as suddenly, Rotorstorm cam up on the comm:

"Triage, I'm seein' a bunch o' vehicles getting close to Knothole! I think it's the Freedom Fighters!"

"Excellent job, Rotorstorm!" Triage replied. "Keep me posted!"

"Alrighty then!" Rotorstorm called out enthusiastically.

* * *

 ** _With Sally and the Freedom Fighters..._**

The moment her vehicle drew to a stop, Sally leapt out, cocking her rifle and holding it at the ready as the others piled out. Turning to one of the commanders of one of the squads that had accompanied them; Sally said: "Take yourself and your men over to a point where you'll be needed, and fast. Our friends will need all the help they can get."

"You got it, Princess!" the commander said as they sprinted off into the thick of combat.

Sally now contacted Prowl: "Prowl, this is Sally! We're at the main entrance to Kingshold! Where are you?"

"Centremost point of the west wall! Prowl replied. "It's good that you're here; The Decepticons are really piling on the pressure! Any updates on Code Red's condition?"

"It's looking good, Prowl. With luck, he'll be able to join us in battle within a few hours." Sally said.

"Excellent news, something I was hoping for." Prowl said. "But with the assault as intense as it is, I sincerely doubt we will be able to hold for another few hours."

"We don't have a choice." Sally said. "Where is my family?"

"To my knowledge, they're inside the throne room under heavy guard." Prowl replied. "I have received no confirmation, though."

"We'll just have to wait and see." Sally said. "Are there any evacuations going on, currently?"

"Yes. Triage, Black-Knife and Rotorstorm are currently heading the efforts to evacuate all the civilians." Prowl replied. "It might do reassure them to an extent to have one of your people over there to keep them calm."

Sally nodded. "Will do. And I know just the person for the job. I'll meet you where you are. Sally out." At this, she turned to Tails. "Tails, I want you to help Triage and his team evacuate the civilians. Having you around might do good for the children, seeing as you're closer to them in age than most of us."

"But Sally, I can fight!" Tails protested.

"I know, and you're one of the best fighters I have currently." Sally said. "But this isn't a routine raid, this is a full-blown battle, like in Chicago. And the last time you faced off with a Decepticon, it didn't end well."

Tails groaned and said: "Fine." Jogging off, Tails called back: "Be careful!"

"I will!" Sally replied before turning to the other Freedom Fighters. "Let's move."

The others nodded agreement, and so the five ran over to Prowl's position, finding Prowl, Side-Arm, and Shockshot all in cover exchanging fire with the Decepticons, of whom there were far more. And it appeared as if the weight of numbers was slightly pushing the Autobots back. As for Acorn Soldiers, Sally guessed there were little more than sixty troops remaining. Swearing under her breath, Sally started forward, raising her rifle and squeezing off a burst at the Decepticons.

The moment the troops saw her, a mighty cheer arose from them, and Prowl turned to face Sally.

"You're certainly a sight for sore eyes, Princess." Prowl remarked as he snapped off a shot or two at the Decepticons.

"Well, let's alleviate the soreness a little bit, shall we?" Sally said. Looking behind her, Sally shouted: "Rotor!"

"Already coming, Sally." Rotor replied as he surged forward, a large mini-gun in his hands as he squeezed the trigger, letting the bullets start bursting out like blood from a severed limb, roaring in defiance as he watched said bullets tear into the Decepticon ranks.

These bullets were of course overtaken by Sonic, who sped towards the Decepticon hordes with the reckless abandon he had become known for, spin-dashing any Decepticon that moved too far forward from the weak foothold that they had.

Shockshot cackled at Rotor's progress as he activated his X18 Scrapmakers, spooling them up as he stepped out of cover and unleashing a torrent of fire towards the Decepticons.

Regardless of this recent development, whenever a Decepticon fell, another too its place, as if the Decepticon drone army facing them was like a thousand headed Hydra.

"'ow many of zese Decepticons are zere?" Antoine demanded as he sqeezed off a burst.

"Yo' guess is as good as mine, sugar." Bunnie replied as she fired a blast from her built in cannon. "But Ah'm guessing somewhere in the mid-hundreds."

"Gee, what a way to make our situation seem worse, Bunnie!" Rotor shouted.

"Guys, less talk and more shooting!" Sally shouted at them.

"I would do as the lady says, guys!" Shockshot said as he laid down another hailstorm of fire towards the Decepticons, swearing up a storm as he did. "Go to Unicron's furnace, you motherfucking shitfaced Decepti-cunts!"

"'ey, Princess!" Antoine called out. "When deed Shockshot become so foul-mouthed?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Antoine." Sally said as she let off a burst from her rifle. Taking a grenade from her belt, she tossed it towards the Decepticons and took cover once again, wondering how long they would be able to keep this up.

* * *

 ** _With Tails and the evacuation team…_**

"Good to see you, Tails!" Triage called out as the kit approached.

"I'd rather be fighting alongside my friends, but it's good to be here!" Tails replied. "Besides, I can do some sniping from here."

"Good idea." Triage said, pointing to a nearby ridge. "That ridge looks like a good spot."

Tails quickly looked to the ridge, and down to the beleaguered village nearby, and nodding approvingly. Jogging up the ridge, he smiled as he saw Black-Knife. "Good to see you're still alive, Black-Knife!"

"Good to see you too, partner!" Black-Knife replied with a smile.

Tails quickly started spinning his namesakes, flying up to the ridge and lying down, unslinging his sniper and peering once again down its scope, zooming in on the battle and finding Sally in his crosshairs. Contacting her, Tails said: "Sally, this is Tails. I've linked up with Triage and his team, and I've set up my sniper. I've got a bead on you right now."

"Nice job, Tails!" Sally replied. "I would have preferred if you were actually helping with the evacuation, but I guess you're doing that by offering cover for the evacuees."

"That's the general idea." Tails replied. "Permission to engage, Princess?" He inquired.

Sally could be heard chuckling before saying: "Permission granted, Tails. Unleash hell."

"I intend to." Tails said, snapping away from Sally, and focusing on a nearby target. Pulling back the bolt on his sniper, Tails loaded it, focused the lens on his scope to some extent, and once he had total confidence that his target would be killed, Tails pulled the trigger.

* * *

 ** _With Code Black, Skystrike, and Oil-Leak…_**

Code Black silently cursed as a Decepticon Heavy Gunner raked his position with fire, some of the shots catching him in random places. Luckily, not too badly. Jumping out of cover during one of the brief reprieves that the Heavy Gunner gave him, Code Black fired a cluster of shots just as the Heavy Gunner fired on him again. Letting out a horde of Cybertronian cuss-words, Code Black shouted over to Oil-Leak: "You near enough to engage this son of a bitch yet, Oil-Leak?"

"Not even remotely!" Oil-Leak shouted back.

"Fuck!" Code Black cursed. Contacting Skystrike, Code Black demanded: "Skystrike, where the fuck are you?!"

"Currently in a dogfight with some Decepticon Aerial Drones." Skystrike replied. "Apologies, but I am afraid that you are on your own against that Heavy Gunner, my friend. Best of luck."

"Fuck luck!" Code Black shouted back into the comm as the Heavy Gunner raked his position again, returning fire with a vengeance once the Heavy Gunner had stopped, but then saying: "Fuck this!" and charging the Heavy Gunner head on.

"Code Black, are you insane?!" Oil-Leak shouted as Code Black ran towards the drone.

"You should ask yourself that!" Code Black shouted in reply, just as he tackled the drone to the floor. Getting up, Code Black kicked at the 'con's gun, knocking it aside as he engaged one of his blades, stabbing at the Heavy Gunner as it turned.

The Heavy Gunner reached out and grabbed the blade before it could pierce them, pushing it aside and backhanding Code Black, sending him sprawling. Raising their cannon, the Heavy Gunner made to fire, but another figure tackled them to the floor.

Oil-Leak looked up and shouted: "Code Black, _NOW!"_

Code Black obliged, sprinting over and leaping into the air, driving his blade through the drone's chest before it could do anything else. Tearing the blade free, Code Black said: "Now, that's that headache dealt with."

Oil-Leak nodded before more plasma fire arced past them. Both swearing out loud, they assumed positions and returned fire, as more Decepticons started attacking.

"I'm getting too old for this shit!" Code Black shouted.

"Stop complaining and start shooting!" Oil-Leak shouted.

Code Black rolled his eyes and returned fire, hoping this would end soon.

* * *

 ** _With Sally, the Freedom Fighters, and the Autobots…_**

Sally shouted in pain as a stray plasma blast arced past, grazing her arm. "Motherfucker!" She shouted, poking out of cover and laying down fire at their adversary.

A platoon of Decepticon drones had taken up positions, and not just a troop of normal Decepticon drones, this was a mixed bag, with a little of everything: Thirty-two in number, the platoon consisted of fifteen standard foot-soldiers, fifteen Shotgunner drones, and two Heavy Gunners, one of which had grazed Sally.

Even Shockshot was behind cover, squeezing off a burst as he cursed and cursed at the Decepticons.

Every fifteen seconds or so, all fire would stop, likely for the enemy to reload or cool down their weapons, and in that space, all the Autobots and Freedom Fighters leapt out of cover, retaliating with all the firepower they had, managing to take down most of the common drones and some of the Shotgunners, but the Heavy Gunners quickly returned fire, forcing them back behind cover.

Contacting Tails, Sally said: "You got a bead on any of our targets yet, Tails?" Sally asked.

"Not now, I'm busy covering a bunch of Acorn soldiers who're wanting to get inside the command centre to reinforce the Royal Guard." Tails replied. "They're in difficulty, since for some reason, the main doors are blocked, and they won't be able to get in any other way."

"Crap." Sally said. "Keep working on it, Tails."

"Will do." Tails replied as the link was cut.

Sally waited for the Decepticon's fire to stop, before they leapt out again, unleashing a hail of fire at the Decepticons and downing some more, managing to take out one of the Heavy Gunners in the process, and the rest of the common drones.

The Shotgunners took this chance to close the gap, firing at the Autobots from close range.

"Primus, I hate these guys!" Side-Arm cursed as he returned fire.

"Join the club, Side-Arm!" Prowl shouted in reply.

Shockshot, the most heavily armoured, rolled his optics and jumped out of cover, unleashing hell on the Shotgunners, some of whom dodged, the others fell.

The ones that had survived focused their fire on Shockshot now, giving the other Autobots an opportunity.

An opportunity they took.

Prowl and Side-Arm jumped out of cover, and opened fire on the remaining Shotgunners, downing all of them.

The surviving Heavy Gunner quickly resumed fire, having stopped to ensure they did not hit the Shotgunners.

Shockshot was quick though, and reduced the Heavy Gunner to its base components within seconds.

Lowering her rifle, Sally turned to Prowl. "Secure the area and make sure no more Decepticons get through. Understood?"

"Understood, Princess." Prowl said.

"Freedom Fighters, you go with." Sally ordered.

"What about you?" Sonic asked.

"I'm going to the command centre to ensure my family's safety." Sally said, giving Sonic a brief kiss. "I'll see you when this is over."

"Hopefully." Sonic said with a smile.

Sally smiled back before sprinting off towards the command centre and her family, unawares of who was waiting for her.

* * *

 ** _Near the Command Centre…_**

"Princess! What are you doing here?" The commander of the soldiers shouted as he saw her approach. "I thought you were on the front lines."

"We've managed to secure our section, so I figured my time would be best spent here now." Sally said.

"Very well." The commander, a Captain by the looks of things said. "We've been trying to get inside for some time now, and we're not experiencing much success. Any ideas?"

Sally looked around, and saw a place from which she could climb into one of the command centre's upper floors. She recognised it as Elias and Megan's bedroom. Turning to the captain, she said: "I'll see if I can climb in via the Prince's bedroom. After that, it's only a matter of getting down through the throne room, and unblocking the door."

"Good idea, Princess. I'll give you a boost." The captain said, jogging over to the spot and holding his hands out.

Sally broke into a gentle run, using the captain's hands as a catapult onto one of the bricks. Beginning to pull herself up, she was inside the bedroom in seconds. Looking around, she smiled as she noticed what had been Alexis' crib, imagining her own child within one day. Shaking her head to clear it, she stepped out of the room and headed towards the throne room. "Dad?" She called out. "Elias? Megan?"

A shrill scream she recognised as Alexis' quickly reached her ears, turning her blood ice-cold with worry. Running forward, she stepped onto one of the upper walkways surrounding the main throne room. "Alexis, what's wr-"

Her answer came as a gunshot rang out, and Sally felt a bullet graze her right side of her forehead. Grunting in pain, Sally drew her revolver, feeling the place the bullet had struck. Thankfully, there was no serious bleeding, just a casual trickle of blood. Squatting low, Sally took cover against the small stone wall covering the upper floor. "Who's there?" Sally demanded. "And what have you done with my father, brother and sister in law?"

"Relax, princess. Your family's alive. For now that is." A voice said.

Sally's blood ran even icier through her veins. "Amy." She whispered.

* * *

 ** _With Prowl, the Freedom Fighters, and the rest of the Autobots…_**

"This is not what I had in mind when I woke up today!" Rotor shouted as he fired on what was marching towards them: Another Decepticon Titan.

"I've had enough of these motherfuckers for one day!" Shockshot bellowed as he laid down a torrent of fire. However, this paled in comparison to the sheer barrage the Titan was heaping down on the Autobot positions.

"How do you think we feel?" Sonic shouted over the din.

"I can certainly imagine!" Prowl replied as he cast out a few shots at their adversary.

"Why aren't we heading out and doing what we did to the last Titan we took down at Robotropolis?" Code Black called out.

"We don't know whether this Titan is simply a precursor to a larger force attacking." Prowl answered. "Therefore, a full frontal assault would be effective to us against the Titan, it will do little good if we are stuck out there and we're quickly fighting a bigger army of Decepticons. So I'm afraid that until we can take this Titan out, we're stuck where we are!"

"Well, that's fucking bullshit!" Shockshot shouted. "Contact Skystrike, see if he can't knock this cunt off its feet!"

"Good idea!" Prowl said. Contacting Skystrike, Prowl said: "Skystrike, do you have aerial superiority?"

"For now, I believe I do." Skystrike said. "Are you in need of assistance?"

"Yeah, we've got a Decepticon Titan raining down hell on us, and we need air support. Think that's possible?" Prowl asked.

"Certainly." Skystrike replied, shouting: "Tally-Ho!" As he dived towards the Titan, unleashing a torrent of missiles and cannon fire at the Titan, all of which found its mark, striking the Titan on most places of its body, and damaging it considerably.

The Titan fell to one knee, and began shielding itself from attacks, as spherical drones deployed from its body and began feeding blue energy unto it.

"It's healing itself!" Prowl called out. "Destroy those repair drones before Skystrike goes for another pass!"

The Autobots obliged, opening fire at the various repair drones that surrounded the Titan. It didn't take much to destroy them, and soon, the Titan was vulnerable once more.

"Skystrike, you are cleared for a second pass!" Prowl declared as Skystrike swooped down, unleashing another compliment of missiles and cannon fire unto the Titan, doing further damage.

"Autobots, focus all fire on the Titan!" Prowl called out, as they all jumped out of cover and opened fire, joining Skystrike's assault.

Within a few more minutes of this happening, the Titan at last fell, deactivated, as the cheers of the Autobots and Freedom Fighters rang out amongst the ruins of the buildings about them.

* * *

 ** _With Sally…_**

"Amy, what are you doing?" Sally demanded. "First you betray me and the Knothole Freedom Fighters to my dad, and now you're trying to kill me? What on Mobius has gotten into you?"

"I'm guaranteeing my survival and future with Sonic." Amy declared. "By killing you, and holding your family until this place is taken."

Sally rolled her eyes and said: "Are you seriously _that_ delusional? Sonic was _never_ in love with you! All he saw in you was a good friend."

"Is it wrong to want more, Princess?" Amy demanded. "Is it wrong to pine for the man I love, even if he loves someone else?"

"There's a thing called 'commitment' when it comes to relationships, Amy." Sally replied. "And that's something you clearly have no respect for."

"I will not be denied what I want, Princess!" Amy shouted. "I will have Sonic as mine and _mine_ alone! Once this battle is finished, and everyone else is dead, I _will_ have Sonic to myself, and give him the happiness he clearly lacks with you!"

"What kind of obsessive creature are you, Miss Rose?" came the voice of the King, before a gunshot rang out.

"Was I speaking to you, you old shithead?" Amy shouted. "No? Then shut the fuck up!"

Sally flinched at this, while fighting down the urge to leap down and attack Amy. But she knew that this situation would need stealth, but deep down, she could feel time was running out.

* * *

 ** _With Wildfire and Bludgeon…_**

"Shadowstreak and Skyfall return, Commander." Switchblade said as he stepped forward.

Wildfire turned to see his two subordinates arrive. "What news from the battlefield?"

"The army has fallen, sir." Shadowstreak answered. "The Autobots and Freedom Fighters are vulnerable."

Wildfire smiled and turned to Skyfall. "See anything I should know of from where you were?"

"Yes sir." Skyfall said. "It would appear that the civilians have been evacuated to a nearby hill away from the battle, and are currently under the protection of a small contingent of Autobots and Acorn soldiers."

Wildfire smiled sadistically, saying: "They believe they are safe, do they? Time to bring them a slice of the fighting." Turning to Onslaught, Wildfire said: "Take the Combaticons, Skyfall, and Shadowstreak to that hill and take it. Leave _none_ alive."

"As you command, Commander Wildfire." Onslaught said, motioning to his fellow Combaticons to follow him. Skyfall and Shadowstreak went with him as well.

"Are you sure this is wise, Wildfire?" Bludgeon asked. "I was intending on employing The Combaticons to the village assault."

"Our numbers are sufficient to bring the village down on our own, my lord." Wildfire replied. "The Combaticons would make victory too easy as well. And I want to kill many of the Autobots personally. Especially Code Black."

"Indeed." Bludgeon said.

"So, it is time, then?" Robotnik asked as he walked up.

"Indeed it is, Doctor." Wildfire said, looking to Bludgeon for approval.

Bludgeon nodded, and beckoned to Wildfire encouragingly.

Wildfire smiled, raised his hand and roared as loudly as was possible: **_"_** ** _DECEPTICONS! BEGIN OUR ASSAULT!"_**

The collective response was enough to deafen anyone directly next to the army:

 ** _"_** ** _ALL HAIL BLUDGEON!"_**

* * *

 ** _With the Autobots and Freedom Fighters…_**

"Did you hear that?" Sonic asked, looking to Prowl worriedly.

Prowl nodded gravely. "I did." Looking to the Autobots surrounding him, he said: "Autobots, it is as I feared."

"Whaddya mean, Prowl?" Bunnie asked.

"I mean that there are more Decepticons coming." Prowl said. "And this time, Wildfire's in the lead. As well as the Decepticons' new leader."

"The Decepticons have a new leader?!" Sonic asked in horror. "Who?"

Prowl bowed his head. "Bludgeon."

* * *

 **For those fans of Amy Rose out there, again, I apologise for turning Amy evil. But I'm using the obsession she has with Sonic to justify her evil ways currently. I've made it so her anger at Sonic rejecting her has turned her into a delusional maniac, who believes she can secure a future with Sonic by force.**

 **Thank you guys for taking the time out of your day to read this fanfic. If you enjoyed it, then please, leave a review (NO FLAMES!). And tomorrow, I'll be back with chapter 19, where the battle takes a turn for the worse.**

 **T-Rock14**


	19. Chapter 19: Battle of Kingshold, Part 2

**Chapter 19: Battle of Kingshold, Part 2**

 _ **The evac point, with Triage, Black-Knife, Rotorstorm and Tails…**_

"Triage!" Tails called out as he sprinted towards where Triage was standing, tending as best he could to the wounds of some of the civilians. "Triage, we've got a problem!"

"What kind of problem?" Triage demanded.

"The attack on the western flank by the Decepticons, it was all a ruse!" Tails said. "The Decepticons had reinforcements on the eastern flank waiting for the others to be defeated. Wildfire's leading the charge this time."

"Great." Triage said angrily. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, we're under attack." Tails added. "Rotorstorm and Black-Knife are doing what they can, but we're outnumbered. We could use the assistance."

Triage groaned and nodded. "Alright." He said, following Tails. "So how many Decepticons are there?"

"Seven at least." Tails replied. Black-Knife's engaging them on the ground and Rotorstorm's taking them on from the air. Rotorstorm told me to get you because apparently some sub-group of Decepticons is attacking."

That got Triage's attention. "Which one?" He demanded.

"Some guys called the Combaticons." Tails said.

"Oh, shit." Triage said.

"Something wrong?" Tails asked.

"Yes. The Combaticons are one of the most dangerous Decepticon teams in the history of the war." Triage replied. "The five of them have won battles against much larger armies of Autobots. Case in point: Siege of Darkmount Fortress. It was just them against an entire army of Autobots, led coincidentally by Prowl. They held out for three weeks until reinforcements arrived and helped them repel the Autobots. And if they're here, then we are in serious trouble." Triage finished.

"So, what you're saying is basically a detailed explanation of exactly how screwed we are." Tails remarked as they arrived on the scene.

"Yes." Triage replied, activating his Neutron Assault Rifle and opening fire on the Decepticons beneath them. "Especially since they're a combiner team."

"A combiner team?" Tails asked innocently before the next voice made him freeze.

" _ **COMBATICONS, MERGE!"**_

At this, two of them transformed, first into vehicles, those being a Humvee and a tank respectively, and formed one leg each.

The one appearing to be the leader, and as such the one giving orders also transformed, speeding over, jumping, and then transforming into a torso.

The final two transformed, one into a jet, the other into a helicopter, and they transformed into the form's arms, connecting with an audible clanking sound.

Finally, the gargantuan Decepticon's head appeared, and he spoke two words that made Tails' blood turn ice-cold. With absolute fear.

" **BRUTICUS ONLINE."**

* * *

 _ **Eastern Side of Kingshold, at the same time…**_

Wildfire opened the renewed assault with one shot from his Riot Cannon, levelling a nearby building as he said to the Decepticons: "Leave the Autobots they call Prowl and Code Black to me and Bludgeon. They're ours to kill!" Turning to face them, he added: "The rest are all yours. Attack!"

The Decepticons responded with an almight roar and charged, just as the Autobots emerged, renewing the battle for Kingshold in earnest. Among them were Prowl and Code Black, both of who were clearly fighting their way towards Bludgeon and Wildfire. The battle had shifted to a brutal hand-to-hand fight, one that due to the training of the Autobots in comparison to the Decepticons, the Autobots were winning. Wildfire and Bludgeon stormed towards Prowl and Code Black, both of who had come to a stop before them.

"Prowl." Bludgeon said with a smile. "We meet again, at last."

"I had rather we never met again at all." Prowl said.

"Ooh, that was hurtful." Bludgeon replied mockingly. Drawing his katana, Bludgeon held it out in front of him in a ready stance. "But it will pale in comparison to how much I'm going to hurt _you."_

"As has been the case in the battles we have had earlier, that will is easier said than done." Prowl replied, reaching behind his back and drawing a pair of gladius-like short swords, holding them at either side in a battle-ready stance.

Promptly, the two began to circle one another, neither looking away, and neither straying from the path they were steadily treading.

Wildfire paid them no notice. He had eyes only for Code Black. "Finally, we truly meet one-on-one; traitor."

"I'm not traitor." Code Black replied. "You think I am because I was not ready to accept your means of doing things. But now I know you did so much more than that. You stole my memory, you brainwashed me, and all through, you did it with the intention of killing Code Red."

By this time, thunder had started booming in the distance, and rain began to fall. Heavily.

"And regardless, I have succeeded." Wildfire said. "Tell me, Code Black. How long did it take him to die?"

"By the time I'm done, your death will be slower than his." Code Black snarled.

"You officially have my permission to try." Wildfire replied, charging his former friend.

Code Black did the same, and the moment they met, lightning flashed across the horizon.

* * *

 _ **With Sally…**_

Sally tried as hard as she could to ignore Alexis' terrified wails as she edged closer and closer to the stairwell that would lead her down to the main floor, where she would face off against the woman who had betrayed the Freedom Fighters, Amy Rose. She could hear Amy shouting angrily at Alexis, yelling at the girl to be quiet:

"Shut the fuck up, you little shit! You're distracting me!"

Sally fought down the urge to rush downstairs that moment and face Amy. But she refused to give in to the temptation, knowing that every second Alexis bought her would be crucial.

That was, until a gunshot rang out, and Alexis' crying ceased.

 _NO!_ Sally's brain screamed at her as her heart froze. She waited to hear Megan and Elias' cries of anguish, yelling at Amy and accusing her of being a monster. But she heard nothing, hearing Amy instead say harshly:

"Finally. I've shut that little bitch up."

Sally's blood boiled, as her ears searched the air for any semblance of a terrified toddler's cries. But there was none.

No, Alexis wasn't dead. She was likely silent out of pure fear now. Sally wasn't surprised. This was the first ever time Alexis had ever stared death in the face. Sally remembered the first time she had experienced that type of fear. She had been so scared, she couldn't make a single noise. But that would not happen on Sally's watch, as she edged closer and closer to the stairs. Just a few more movements, and she would be close enough to the stairs to move down them without being seen or heard from Amy.

Within a few moments, she was near enough, and Sally carefully crept over, stepping gently on the stair, so gently that her foot only made a faint noise when it met the hard, polished wood. Taking a deep breath, Sally did the same with her next step, stepping down and hearing an equally faint sound. Her ears once again grabbed at the air, desperate for any sign of noise. When she heard none, she rolled her eyes and kept tip-toeing down the steps, until she had nearly reached the bottom. Exhaling as silently as she could possibly allow, she moved herself down the steps and behind one of the pillars. Keeping Amy in her peripheral vision, Sally waited. Waited for a chance to break out of cover.

Amy was facing in the general direction of Sally, calling out: "I know you're around here, somewhere, Princess!" She called out. "Show yourself and save us all some semblance of grief."

"Or save us from you, you treacherous whore." Maximillian replied angrily.

Amy turned and fired a shot, barely missing Max. "Be quiet! You'll distract me otherwise."

Sally seized this chance, and leaped out of cover, levelling her gun at Amy. "Drop the gun, Amy!"

"You're in no position to make demands, Princess." Amy snarled in reply. "I'm the one who has a gun trained on your family. And I will kill them if I need to."

"Would Wildfire like it if you killed one of the people he wants to kill?" Sally asked.

"I can tell him I had no choice." Amy said.

Sally kept her gun trained on Amy as hard as was possible. Before an idea came to mind. Lowering her gun, she threw it aside.

Amy's eyes narrowed. "What the fuck are you doing?" She demanded.

"No more tricks, Amy." Sally said, removing her combat vest, the Kevlar vest she wore underneath that, and finally, the hoodie she was wearing underneath, revealing the black spaghetti strapped tank top she was wearing. Unsheathing her knife, she threw it aside as well, as she did some other weapons. "No more hiding, no more holding back, and no weapons. Let's see what you're really made of, Miss Rose."

Amy tilted her head to one side before smiling, nodding understanding, and disarming herself as well, before taking off her upper clothing, until all she had was a black lace bra, and revealing the impressive curves of Amy's figure. "Now we're even." Amy declared.

Sally started forward, edging closer to Amy, before suddenly, Amy lunged for her hammer, took hold, and swung it wildly at Sally.

"I made it clear there were to be no weapons." Sally said.

"Sorry, Princess." Amy replied. "But fighting fair only gets people like me killed. So I hope you'll forgive me if I bend the rules a little bit." With this, she took another swing at Sally.

Sally rolled underneath, and turned quickly, facing Amy once more. "Very well, if that's how you wish to play this game." Sally said as she sprinted towards Amy, who swung her hammer. Anticipating this, Sally rolled underneath the attack, and kicked back with her foot, knocking Amy over. Getting back to her feet, Sally looked over at Amy, who was glaring back at her with a glare so withering that were it a weapon, Amy would have won the fight already.

"Well, let's see what that pretty face looks after I smash it in." Amy snarled before charging Sally, letting out an almost feral snarl.

* * *

 _ **With Triage, Black-Knife, Rotorstorm, Tails, and the Acorn Militia…**_

"Now you know why the Combaticons were able to win so many battles on their own." Triage told Tails, who was rigid as he looked up at Bruticus. "Because they can do _that."_

"Can he be taken down?" Tails asked.

"I don't know. If he has, we haven't heard of it." Triage said. "But I'm open to suggestions on how exactly we can do that."

"Well, no time for that!" Black-Knife shouted. "Just shoot!" At this, she opened fire on Bruticus.

Rotorstorm quickly followed her lead, levelling his firepower at Bruticus.

Triage shook his head, muttering: "Primus, help us." Before levelling his gun at Bruticus and starting to fire. "I'd get back to your men, Tails." Triage said. "You'd be better off there."

Tails reluctantly nodded agreement, and ran over to where the Acorn Militia were taking cover. "I'd dig in deep, boys and girls." Tails said. "Because we're in for one wild afternoon." Turning to them, he asked: "Anybody got a spare rifle?"

One of the soldiers threw him one in response.

"Awesome." Tails said, recognising it as one of his long-term favourite assault rifles: An M16A4 Assault Rifle with a hybrid sight, a grip for his trigger-hand, and a grenade launcher. Raising it, he looked at the men at his sides and yelled: _"Open fire!"_

The soldiers all obliged, firing on Bruticus.

Of course, the fire of the soldiers was not having any effect on Bruticus. He was too heavily armoured for that. But the Autobots were having some semblance of success. Parts of his body already were beset by wounds from the combined fire of the Autobots.

Rotorstorm was flying circles around Bruticus, firing on him from random angles. With his heavier weaponry, he was the one dealing the most damage.

Black-Knife was running rings around Bruticus, firing on his knees and legs, hoping to bring him down in that manner.

Triage was firing on Bruticus from a distance, keeping well away from the behemoth. He was doing this as he had read of Bruticus' tactics when he was surrounded, and was ensuring that he was not at risk of becoming a victim of those tactics. The others though, were very much at risk.

And unfortunately, Triage's concerns were realised, when Bruticus suddenly grabbed Rotorstorm as the Autobot flew in for another pass, and threw him to the floor.

"Rotorstorm!" Black-Knife called out before she quickly felt Bruticus' foot send her flying, causing her to crash through some nearby trees.

And then Bruticus manifested a large cannon, levelled it at Triage, and fired.

"Oh, shit…" Triage managed to say before trying and failing to dodge the attack. The blast struck him in the side, taking him off his feet and sending him flying away.

"Triage!" Tails shouted as the sole Autobot that had been in the fight fell. He looked up as Bruticus turned his head towards them, looked to his fellow soldiers, and shouted at the top of his lungs: _**"HOLD THE LINE!"**_

His men obeyed, and started firing desperately at Bruticus, who began to advance on them.

* * *

 _ **With Prowl and Bludgeon…**_

Neither had stopped moving.

Neither Prowl nor Bludgeon had stopped circling one another since the Decepticon assault had begun. So much so that their footprints were almost permanently engraved into the muddy floor beneath them. The ugly brown substance clung to their feet like glue. If glue looked like liquefied human excrement. The lower ends of their legs was almost coated with mud, making it appear as though their legs were painted differently from the rest of their bodies.

They barely heard anything either. The Transformer that had trained both of them, long dead now, had taught them that during a one-on-one fight, there must be complete and utter focus on the part of the combatants. There could be no room for neither distraction, nor error. For then, the battle was already won. The only sounds they could hear were the squelch of their feet in the mud, and the gentle ring made by the pounding rain on the blades of their swords.

Neither had said anything either since the exchange they had shared before circling one another. Speech was one thing their mentor had taught was a distraction during a fight, so would only speed one of the combatants to victory.

Finally, they stopped moving, their feet making one last disgusting, bile inducing squelch in the mud. All that could be heard was purely the gentle ring that could be heard as the rain made contact with the Cybertanium alloy that both Prowl's and Bludgeon's swords had been forged from.

Bludgeon attacked first, raising his blade up high as he closed the gap between he and Prowl before slashing downwards, planning on cleaving Prowl from shoulder to hip.

Prowl raised his own sword at that and deflected the blow, quickly spinning away and countering with a slash to Bludgeon's flank.

Bludgeon proved quick for his size though, and turned to parry Prowl's strike before it could land. Lunging forward, Bludgeon stabbed at Prowl's chest before flicking up with the tip of his katana, hoping that it would catch Prowl in the throat and impale his head on Bludgeon's blade.

Prowl jumped back and parried the blow, adding a quick kick to Bludgeon's jaw for good measure.

Bludgeon staggered away, raising his blade in preparation for Prowl's next strike.

Which came quickly, as Prowl launched his own assault. The Autobot Battle Strategist merely hoped that his attack would prove sufficient.

* * *

 _ **With Code Black and Wildfire, nearby…**_

Contrary to Prowl and Bludgeon's battle, Code Black and Wildfire had no interest in using the weapons they were equipped with.

They were purely invested in beating the unholy hell out of each other until one or both of them dropped dead.

Code Black landed a glancing blow to the side of Wildfire's head as he hurled a right hand at Wildfire.

Wildfire took the punch, but blocked the next one, drawing Code Black in close and smashing Code Black directly in the side of the head whilst delivering a sharp elbow to the spot, something that sent Code Black staggering away. Pressing the advantage he had wrested from Code Black, Wildfire lashed out with a brutal thrust-kick, knocking Code Black over. Moving closer, Wildfire received a kick to the gut, doubling him over, and quickly felt another kick, this time to his chin, which sent him back a few paces.

Getting back to his feet, Code Black charged Wildfire, launching a savage barrage of rights and lefts, adding a kick or two for good measure, before finally adding a massive thrust kick to Wildfire's jaw, doing so with enough strength to knock any average Decepticon off of his feet.

Not being an average Decepticon, Wildfire failed to fall off of his feet. But he did fall to one knee.

Seizing the opening, Code Black stepped back a few metres and broke into a sprint, hoping to finish this battle with Wildfire by way of a running knee strike Code Black had seen used to end a Japanese wrestling match Code Red had forced him to watch. Lashing out, his knee was cocked, and already hurtling towards Wildfire's face.

But Wildfire saw it coming and blocked it, pushing it away and off balancing Code Black, before reaching out, grabbing Code Black by the head, and smashing it into the mud beneath them. Standing up, Wildfire raised his foot, preparing to crush Code Black's head underfoot.

Code Black rolled out of the way, but found himself temporarily disoriented by the mud that was thrown up by Wildfire's stomp, some of which went into Code Black's face. Staggering back, Code Black made to wipe the mud from his face, but felt the blunt force of a punch before that could happen.

Wildfire quickly kneed Code Black in the gut, doubling him over, and shoved Code Black back, throwing another plethora of strikes, peppering Code Black with right and left hands, finally ending with a devastating kick that knocked Code Black right through a building.

Getting to his feet, Code Black finally managed to wipe the mud from his eyes, managing to block Wildfire's next attempt at an attack before kicking Wildfire away.

"An 'A' for effort, Code Black." Wildfire said after recovering himself. "But like your brother, you lack enough strength and skill to earn that A-plus and kill me."

"Grading systems are for schools." Code Black retorted. "Not for use in fights. And I recall a few times in the past where I defeated you."

" _On_ Cybertron." Wildfire countered. "And tell me, _old friend,_ how many eons ago was that?"

"Not enough to constitute me not being good enough to defeat you." Code Black shot back. "And hey, maybe today will be the day that I defeat you _again."_

"As before, you have my permission to try." Wildfire replied.

Code Black obliged, this time, manifesting his blades and moving in to attack Wildfire, who laughed and sprouted his own blade, ready for combat.

* * *

 _ **With Side-Arm and the other Autobots…**_

"This isn't good!" Side-Arm called out as he and the others fired endlessly at the Decepticons, who were doing the same. The battle had changed from the hand-to-hand fight that it had been earlier, and it had returned to a firefight. One that the Decepticons were slowly winning, what with their significant numbers advantage.

"Keep at them, Decepticons!" Their leader, a Decepticon called Switchblade bellowed. "Push forward! They shall soon realise that they are hopeless against our combined might!"

"We'll see about that, you Decepti-cunt!" Shockshot shouted back, jumping out of cover as the Decepticons made to push forward and unleashing a barrage that sent them back scurrying behind cover. This made Shockshot laugh as he shouted: "Hate to say it, but I told you so!" He let off another barrage as he added: "Is that good enough for you cunts?!"

"Shockshot, I'd advise you get behind cover." Side-Arm said.

"Fuck that shit!" Shockshot said as he turned, bellowing: "Is this all you can bring to the table? I'm disappointed! I thought you Decepticons were made of sterner-" He never finished his sentence, as a precise blast from Switchblade's cannon took him down.

"Shockshot!" Side-Arm shouted, running over and dragging Shockshot behind cover, as he heard Switchblade shout:

"Now, Decepticons!" Switchblade shouted: "Take what is yours and obliterate the Autobots!"

Side-Arm groaned and muttered: "Ah, shit." Turning to his fellow Autobots, Side-Arm shouted: "Hold the line!"

* * *

 _ **With Sally and Amy, Throne Room…**_

Sally ducked and dodged Amy's swings, often rolling to the side, jumping back, ducking, or jumping over the swings of Amy's hammer. Finally, Sally ducked another swing from Amy, and connected with a brutal uppercut and sent Amy staggering back.

This blow quickly loosened a tooth, and Amy tasted blood as she staggered back, pressing a finger to her lip, feeling the liquid she knew to be blood. Looking up, Amy growled: "You'll regret that."

"I'm hearing a lot of talking, Amy, but when it comes to actual fighting, I'm growing a bit disappointed." Sally retorted.

Amy's snarl deepened as she raised her hammer and charged, bringing it down in an effort to crush Sally's entire body with it.

Sally sidestepped the attack, but the force of the blow upon the stone floor, which cracked upon the impact of Amy's hammer, caused a shockwave, one which caused Sally to lose balance and fall down.

Seizing the advantage, Amy raised her hammer and made to deal the coup de grace, but found herself doubling over with Sally kicking her in the gut, and then tasting a mixture of blood and leather as she staggered back.

Sally rose to her feet, and made to close the gap, but she soon found Amy's hammer hurtling towards her from the side, too high to jump over, too low to duck, and too quickly to avoid. The breath left her lungs as the hammer connected, and pain erupted from her ribs, which told of trauma to the ribs. As for her, she was sent flying across the room, landing in a heap next to some of the dead guards. Trying her best to ignore the pain, Sally made to rise to her feet, but pain erupted in the side of her injured ribs as she felt one of Amy's shins connect. Crying out in pain, Sally rolled away, clutching her now injured ribs.

Raising her hammer, Amy finally smiled as she prepared to deliver the final blow to the bitch that had stolen away her Sonic.

Sally saw this in her peripheral vision, and forced herself to her feet, catching Amy's hammer as it came down and holding it there as she fully rose to her feet. This however, brought herself nose to nose with her adversary, into whose eyes she now stared: Her sapphire blue eyes into Amy's jade green eyes.

And how what she saw horrified her.

Amy's eyes were devoid of anything; whence they had sparkled with happiness, humour, friendliness, gentleness, and a love of all things living, they now burned with one thing, and one thing alone: Hate. A singular, almost psychotic hatred of the person that now stood nose to nose with her.

Unable to gaze into Amy's eyes any longer, Sally reared back with her head, and drove it with all her strength into Amy's, feeling something break under the force of the head-butt.

Amy cried out in pain and fell back, clutching the area of her face Sally had likely broken or shattered, feeling a fountain of blood begin to flow.

Sally, who had retained her hold on Amy's hammer once Amy had let go, now threw it aside, staring at Amy once again.

Amy's hands left her injured face, revealing what appeared to be a badly broken nose, from which blood was flowing like its own river. The gore had covered the lower part of her face and body, and was covering the fur above her bust, leaving the fur matted. Her hands were also covered in the liquid, staining her gloves with blood also. The sight of her blood now awakened something within Amy; something basic, something primal, something that could only be described as animalistic. With a snarl so vicious it sounded feral, Amy charged Sally like a zombie would, and started throwing punches, piling them on so much so that Sally could not find an adequate opening to attempt a counterattack. "You'll pay for destroying my face!" Amy snarled. "Now I won't look pretty enough for Sonic to like me!" She added.

"Sonic never loved you!" Sally replied. "He liked you enough as a friend, but he never wanted you as a romantic partner! Why can't you accept that?!"

Amy responded by kneeing Sally in the gut, causing Sally's damaged ribs to start smarting, and hammered Sally with a left hook that sent Sally staggering back. "Because I love him too much to accept it." Amy replied.

"You call _this_ love?!" Sally asked "I'd rather call it obsession!"

Amy's face reddened, matching the blood that covered the lower half of it. "I am not obsessed! I love Sonic, but you're keeping him from loving me back!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Sally said.

Amy charged Sally for another attack, but Sally dodged, rolling under Amy's attack and scrambling for the sword of one of the dead guards nearby, drawing it from its sheath and facing Amy again.

Amy saw the weapon, but showed no intimidation, saying: "So, you want a sword fight?" Storming over to a guard near her, and drawing his sword, she added: "Then come on!" Before charging Sally, who readied herself reluctantly.

* * *

 _ **The Evacuation Point…**_

Tails swore under his breath as another cluster of the soldiers was obliterated by Bruticus' cannon, leaving just him and the squad of soldiers at his sides.

"We may need to fall back, sir." Said the soldier nearest to Tails on his right, the commander. "Follow the villagers and get out of here."

Tails scowled as he said: "We can't give up! Keep up the firing!"

The commander sighed as he and his men obliged, firing uselessly at Bruticus, who simply stopped, gazing down at them like he were a scientist, and the Mobians beneath him were insects he couldn't wait to dissect. All while their shots pinged harmlessly off his armour. Finally, they stopped to reload, but froze as they heard Bruticus say:

" **MY TURN."** At this, Bruticus levelled his cannon at them.

"SHIT!" The commander said, grabbing Tails and throwing him away from them. "Get out now!" the Commander shouted, just before Bruticus obliterated them with his cannon.

The blast sent Tails flying, knocking him backwards onto his back. Leaping to his feet, Tails drew his pistol, and fired desperately at Bruticus.

But the shots were useless, and Bruticus dissembled into the Combaticons once more.

"You've fought admirably, Mobian." The leader said. "But you failed. And now, you will join the soldiers who gave their lives for you in oblivion."

"Not on my watch, Onslaught!" Shouted a voice.

Tails yelled in elation as Black-Knife sped past the Combaticons, and arrived at Tails' side.

"Get on." She said.

Tails obliged, and the pair sped off past the Combaticons, who followed fast behind them. "We need to link up with the others stat." Tails said.

"Ditto on that, but I doubt they'll be pleased about us bringing the Combaticons along." Black-Knife said.

"Well, if that's the hand we've been dealt, then it's the hand we're going to have to play." Tails replied.

"Well, now that you argue it like that, then let's do this, partner!" Black-Knife said.

"Now hold on." Tails asked. "Partner?"

"Yeah, partner." Black-Knife said. "You have to admit, we worked pretty well together on the mission when I got into Robotropolis. So I thought: Why not partner up with you? You're good with weapons, you're handy in a fight, and you've an understanding of stealth that I admire a great deal."

Tails felt immensely honoured. Black-Knife was offering to partner up with him, and Code Black had told him that Black-Knife offering someone a chance to partner up with her was something Black-Knife rarely did, as she found it difficult to put that sort of trust in someone, ever since her first partner betrayed her. Nodding, Tails said: "I'd be honoured to be your partner, Black-Knife. I've heard it's rare that you do this type of thing."

"True. But I feel like I can trust you, Tails. And that's something I've not found myself able to do in a long time." Black-Knife said.

Tails smiled as he continued to drive towards the battle, the Combaticons in hot pursuit.

* * *

 _ **With Prowl and Bludgeon…**_

The average human or Mobian would likely be forgiven if all they could see of Prowl and Bludgeon fighting as little more than a blur. It happened when one witnessed two skilled practitioners of Metallikato battling one another. It made everything else seem like slow motion in comparison.

But what lay within the blur were two Transformers who hated one another, and as such, wished to kill one another. All they both could see was the flash of their blades as they struck out at one another, countering one another's attacks like it was nobody's business.

Finally, one of Prowl's strikes struck home, as he countered a lunge from Bludgeon, and with lightning speed, spun away and slashed at Bludgeon's flank, seeing Energon spill as his blade bit into Bludgeon's flank.

Bludgeon roared in a mixture of pain and fury and kicked Prowl away, examining his wound. It was deep, but not deep enough as to require medical attention. Not that Bludgeon would have left the battle if it had. His honour would have been tarnished, and as Decepticon Leader, and due to the code of 'honour' he adhered strictly to, that was something he would _not_ allow to happen. Spinning his sword, Bludgeon charged in to attack.

Prowl intercepted the strike with his sword, and pushed Bludgeon's sword away from his as he attacked, jabbing at Bludgeon with a feint and quickly jumping away, striking next at Bludgeon's head.

Blocking the blow, Bludgeon spun away, lashing out with his foot and kicking Prowl as he did, knocking Prowl over. Switching his sword to a reverse grip, Bludgeon raised it high above him, bringing it down towards Prowl in order to pin Prowl to the floor and kill him.

Only for Prowl to roll out of the way and ready himself for combat once more.

Bludgeon merely shook his head in disgust, and once more attacked Prowl, each stroke he made intending to end the fight outright.

* * *

 _ **With Code Black and Wildfire…**_

The tackle came before Code Black even had a chance to anticipate it. The sheer force of Wildfire driving his shoulder into Code Black's abdomen and taking him down would have been enough to tear a human in two.

With grunts coming from both Transformers, they both crashed into an already ruined building, destroying most of what little form it had left, and sending both sprawling.

Wildfire rose first, turning quickly to connect with a right hand to Code Black.

Code Black fell back under the force of the blow, but rose quickly to retaliate with one of his own.

Wildfire too fell back, and came back, this time with a left hook.

Code Black took the blow, and responded in kind.

This continued until they had risen to their feet, and were now smashing one another's faces in with clubbing blows much resembling something out of a classic movie fistfight. Whenever Code Black threw a right hand, Wildfire had one waiting, and when Wildfire threw a left hand, Code Black answered with one of his own.

This melee sustained itself for some time before Wildfire finally decided enough was enough. Driving his knee into Code Black's gut, Wildfire grabbed him by the head and tossed him aside. Marching over, Wildfire kicked Code Black in the side, knocking Code Black over and sprouting his arm blade, saying: "Goodbye, old friend."

Code Black rolled out of the way though, and sent Wildfire staggering back with a right hand. Moving forward, Code Black pressed his newfound advantage, clobbering Wildfire next with a left hook, further stunning his adversary. Rearing back, Code Black finally concluded his barrage of punches with an uppercut that would make the wrestler Cesaro jealous, knocking Wildfire off of his feet. Stepping over, Code Black made to do what Wildfire had nearly done to him, which was to crush Wildfire's head underfoot.

Wildfire rolled away from the attack, but did not get up, instead kicking up at Code Black and catching him in the side of the head. Getting up, Wildfire moved in closer, launching his own assault: A hailstorm of right and left hooks, combined with numerous kicks, finally finishing with a colossal thrust kick that sent Code Black flying into a nearby damaged but mostly intact building.

Smiling triumphantly, Wildfire closed in, anticipating the end of Code Black once and for all.

* * *

 _ **With Sally and Amy…**_

Sally grunted as she hit the floor, nearly dropping her sword as she did. Looking up, she quickly rolled to the side to avoid Amy's downward thrust at her chest, getting to her feet straight away.

Amy was on her almost instantly, slashing at Sally violently with her sword, her eyes burning with the hatred that had fuelled her during the fight. She was doing this so much that Sally could neither mount a counter-attack nor find an opening to do so, occasionally aiming a kick or two at Sally's injured ribs to pain Sally enough that she would not be able to manage to do so for some time afterwards.

Sally, despite the skill she had acquired with a sword over years of training with Antoine, could not for the life of her find an opening available to counter. As when she had, Amy usually kicked her still smarting ribs. An idea soon popped into Sally's head, one that would work given Amy's predilection to try and further injure Sally's ribs with either a kick or punch. Seeing Amy's next attack would be a downward slash, Sally raised her sword to block it, pushing Amy's blade aside and moving to attack. Seeing Amy about to launch a kick, Sally countered this by turning her back on Amy, driving the elbow of her sword-arm into Amy's ribs with considerable force.

The breath exploded from Amy's lungs as she doubled over, backing away with her sword held in front of her defensively.

Sally seized the opening, launching a controlled offensive of stabs and slashes, testing Amy's defences, which were surprisingly good. Sally wondered if Amy had taken sword lessons from Antoine as well, in preparation for this confrontation. However, Sally had trained in swordplay since the time she could hold a sword, and promptly showed her skill by disarming Amy and holding her sword to Amy's throat. "Give it up, Amy." Sally said. "You're beaten."

"Not yet, I'm not." Amy replied, sidestepping the small thrust Sally made just then, and drove her foot with all she had into the injured ribs of Sally, feeling several break under the force of her kick.

Sally cried out in pain and dropped her sword, backing away whilst holding her injured ribs.

Amy stepped over and picked up the sword Sally had been holding, smiling triumphantly. "Now who's beaten?" Amy taunted.

Sally saw that the sword Amy had until now been using lay on the floor between them. If she could get to it…

"Don't even think about it." Amy snapped, realising where Sally's gaze was resting.

But Sally was thinking about it, and many of the dead guards were behind Amy. Frowning, Sally knew that somehow, she had to get that sword. And quickly. Shaking her head, she finally thought: _fuck it!_ And ran for the sword.

Amy broke into a sprint, slashing at Sally with her sword…

Only for Sally to grab hers. Barely. She felt Amy's sword bite into her injured flank, causing all sorts of pain to register in her nervous system, but she gritted her teeth and rolled back away, blocking Amy's next strike and punching Amy in the gut as she got to her feet. Once that was done, she checked her flank, seeing a large slash across it, which was bleeding heavily, but not heavily enough as to constitute immediate medical attention.

Amy saw this too, and smiled. "There'll be more of those on you when I'm finished, Princess." She taunted.

"And there'll be just as many in your regard." Sally retorted.

"We'll see." Amy said before closing in.

* * *

 _ **With the Autobots…**_

"You know, it would have helped if you hadn't brought the Combaticons with you when you fell back here!" Side-Arm said accusingly to Black-Knife.

"She had no choice!" Tails replied defensively. "If she hadn't fallen back and diverted their attention, all the villagers would be dead by now!"

"I wasn't talking to you!" Side-Arm snapped as he snapped off a burst at the Decepticons, whose ranks were now bolstered by the arrival of the Combaticons, who had since became the front line of the Decepticon assault, alongside the leader, Switchblade.

"Push, Decepticons! Push!" Switchblade roared, firing his Thermo-Rocket Launcher with impunity. They zeroed in on the nearest and largest targets with heat signatures, those being the Autobots.

"Fuck!" Side-Arm shouted. _**"TAKE COVER!"**_ He roared as the Autobots moved to do so. But before he could do so himself, one of Switchblade's rockets smashed into his chest, sending him flying back next to Shockshot.

"Side-Arm!" Oil-Leak shouted. Turning to his fellow Autobots, he shouted: "Keep firing!"

"I shouldn't!" Tails said. "We need to fall back to more defensible ground. We'll be massacred otherwise."

"Tails is right!" Black-Knife argued. "We're outnumbered nearly ten to one! Maybe it'll be a good idea to fall back." She then added: "Who knows, maybe we'll have one of those Deus Ex Machina moments and have this battle tip into our favour!"

"Well if we have one of those lyin' around, maybe it'll be a good idea to fuckin' use it!" Bunnie said, surprising everyone with her rare use of language.

"Geez, Bunnie!" Rotor remarked. "Never knew you had it in you!"

"There's no time for that!" Tails said. "We need to fall back!"

"I agree with Tails!" Fallout shouted. "We need to get the fuck back to somewhere else, maybe make a last stand or something!"

"Don't talk like that, Fallout!" Oil-Leak ordered. "This is not our last stand! It will _not_ be our last stand!" He looked about him and sighed. He knew in his heart that everyone was right. They did need to fall back. Shaking his head, he shouted: "Autobots, fall back!"

At this, the Autobots started to peel away; first Black-Knife, who tapped Fallout on the shoulder before retreating, grabbing Side-Arm and dragging him away, then Fallout, who tapped Oil-Leak on the shoulder and fell back, retrieving Shockshot as he did, and finally, Oil-Leak, who together with the Freedom Fighters, provided a rearguard, keeping the Decepticons away from the others, until they found a more defensible position, one they found with still intact buildings. "This'll have to do." Oil-Leak said. "Dig in, Autobots. This is the last line of defence. And then, we retreat."

* * *

 _ **With Prowl and Bludgeon…**_

Prowl staggered back as Bludgeon's fist smashed into his face, barely parrying Bludgeon's next strike towards his chest. He suddenly felt a pain across the front of his abdomen as something cut into it. Looking up, he saw that Bludgeon had now drawn his short sword, holding it in a reverse grip. Prowl scowled as he readied himself once more.

Bludgeon was swift in his assault, jabbing at Prowl with a feint before slashing his dagger at Prowl. However, this was blocked. Bludgeon scowled. This meant Prowl had already wizened up to his tactics, which was not at all good. So the classic feint with one weapon and strike with the other tactic wouldn't work now. He had to think of more elaborate ways to defeat his adversary other than what he had previously designed. Sheathing his dagger, he shrugged before connecting with a sharp kick to Prowl's wound, doubling the Autobot over. Striking quickly, Bludgeon raised his sword, slashing down with a cleaving blow, hoping he would be able to end this fight.

Prowl managed to raise his sword to block the blow, but the force of the blow knocked him down, making him drop his sword.

Seizing the opening, Bludgeon spun his sword and slashed at Prowl's throat, hoping to be mounting Prowl's head in his ship's trophy room by the time the battle was over.

Prowl rolled under the strike, grabbing his sword and slashing at Bludgeon's chest, knowing that if he was to die, then Bludgeon would follow.

Bludgeon blocked, and slashed with all he had at Prowl's neck, promising himself he would have Prowl's head by the time the battle was over.

Prowl managed to block the blow, but at a heavy cost.

The force of Bludgeon's strike snapped Prowl's blade in two, the top half of the blade being thrown up in the air as a result.

Bludgeon saw this. Reaching out, he grasped the blade as it fell, and drove it hard into Prowl's shoulder, so far through that the end burst out of his armpit.

Prowl growled in pain and sank down into a kneeling position in front of Bludgeon, who cackled and spun his sword into the reverse grip, holding it high above his head as he said: "Farewell, Prowl." Before driving his sword down towards Prowl.

With what remained of his strength, Prowl rose, feeling the sword enter his chest and burst through his back, but he continued pushing his sword-arm upwards…

Until what remained of his sword entered Bludgeon's spark.

Bludgeon's optics went wide as he looked at Prowl, seemingly in disbelief. Finally, Bludgeon fell to his knees, still staring Prowl in the optics, and let go of his sword, falling to the ground, inert.

Prowl looked over at the dead corpse of Bludgeon before feeling darkness close in on him. He did not think it was death, rather stasis lock, as his head slumped forward and he felt no more.

* * *

 _ **With Code Black and Wildfire…**_

"Prowl!" Code Black shouted as he saw this, just as he felt the sting of Wildfire's fist connect with his face, sending him flying back.

Wildfire turned and saw the body of Bludgeon and frowned. Well, at least he had killed Prowl as well before he met his end. Turning back towards Code Black, he staggered back as Code Black charged and landed a dropkick to Wildfire's chest.

Both paused the battle momentarily to gaze at the two fallen warriors that were nearby. Both appeared to have perished.

Turning to Wildfire, Code Black pointed. "By the time this is over, one of us will have joined them."

"You are very much correct, old friend." Wildfire replied. "And it's going to be _you!"_ he bellowed as he charged Code Black once more.

Code Black was poised and ready, tackling Wildfire as the Decepticon closed the gap. Mounting his foe, Code Black began to rain down punches, letting out a guttural grunt with each strike that made contact. "This is for killing me the first time-" Code Black said as he connected with one such punch. "And this is for brainwashing me into believing Code Red was in the wrong-" He added alongside another punch. _"And this, is for_ _ **CODE RED!"**_ He finally bellowed, landing one final punch.

Wildfire slumped back, seemingly defeated.

Moving off of Wildfire, Code Black manifested one of his Path Blasters, aiming it at Wildfire. "Guess this is how it ends." Code Black declared.

"Then _end_ it." Wildfire snarled, gazing up defiantly at Code Black.

Code Black twisted his head, glaring down at his adversary with pure hatred. "Gladly." He said, preparing to fire.

But before he could, something or someone tackled him, with a familiar cry of: _**"TRAITOR!"**_

Code Black tossed the Decepticon off of him and rose to his feet, recognising Shadowstreak. Shaking his head, Code Black prepared to face Shadowstreak again.

Only for a giant blade to burst through the lower end of his chest.

"No one betrays me and lives, Code Black." Wildfire snarled, ripping the blade free. _"No one."_ The wound would not kill Code Black. But what Wildfire had planned next for Code Black would. He was certain of it.

* * *

 _ **With Sally and Amy…**_

Sally parried Amy's slash and spun into Amy's guard, delivering a sharp elbow to Amy's jaw, knocking Amy back a few metres. Closing in, Sally jabbed at Amy's belly with a feint, and when this was parried, she spun and slashed towards Amy's face, feeling the blade make contact.

Amy grunted in pain and stepped away feeling hot blood run down the side of her face. The cut Sally had made had left a good sized slash across Amy's cheek. Glaring up at Sally, she spun her sword and moved forward, attacking once again.

And again, Sally countered, this time blocking Amy's sword, and then using the guard of her sword like a knuckle duster, driving it into Amy's face, just above her left eye.

Amy felt the area, feeling yet more blood flowing. Her rage building, Amy charged for one final attack, feinting to Sally's left, and quickly spinning away, now aiming at Sally's already injured flank, hoping to stab her through the back.

But Sally had sensed this was coming, that Amy would again target her ribs, and so blocked the blow, using her momentum to knock Amy's sword aside. With one final triumphant cry, Sally drove her sword deep into Amy's abdomen, directly beneath the sakura hedgehog's ribs.

Amy's face fell, and she looked down to the sword that was now buried up to the hilt in her gut. Letting out a groan of pain, Amy sank to her knees.

Jerking her blade free, Sally looked over Amy like she would an errant daughter who had gone too far. Seeing that the wound was not completely fatal, Sally threw her sword aside, walking over and retrieving her revolver. Stepping over, Sally raised her gun, prepared to fire, before suddenly, she heard a cry of:

"Wait!"

Lowering her gun, Sally looked as Amy pulled herself towards Sally, holding out a hand.

"I'm entitled to a free trial, aren't I?" Amy asked. "So refrain from killing me until then. Unless I'm acquitted."

Sally shook her head. "The laws dictate that any traitors are to be executed without trial. And you are the worst type of traitor." She snarled. But as she raised her gun, she had failed to notice why Amy had been crawling towards her: Because Amy's gun was nearby, and Amy just had to reach out for it.

However, Megan had seen it, and now ran at Amy, grabbing her before she could reach her weapon. "No you don't, Amy!"

"Megan! Get out of the way!" Sally shouted.

Megan ignored Amy, her maternal instincts taking over. She had a daughter to protect, and she was not letting Amy threaten Alexis. Until suddenly, she felt something sharp being stabbed into her gut. Looking down, she saw that Amy had drawn a knife, and had stabbed her with it. Grimacing with the pain, Megan slumped to her side, the knife now clearly visible to Sally.

" _ **NO!"**_ Sally cried as she raised her gun.

Amy leaped for hers, and caught it just in time, raising the gun just as Sally fired, pulling the trigger herself.

For a matter of moments, all was silent. Elias and the king watched with narrowed eyes as they waited to see who had triumphed.

Until finally, Sally staggered back, and fell to the floor, and Amy rose to her feet, smiling as Maximillian, Elias, and little Alexis wailed in anguish.

* * *

 _ **With the Autobots and Freedom Fighters…**_

" _ **COME ON!"**_ Oil-Leak shouted as he grabbed a Decepticon and smashed them in the face. "No retreat! No surrender!" He bellowed as he shot another Decepticon point-blank with his EMP Shotgun.

The Autobots had since abandoned their plan to retreat, now fully intending to fight to their last breath. They had told the Freedom Fighters to fall back though, and the Freedom Fighters had done so, now having clambered up to the roof of a nearby building, and were firing down on the Decepticons from there.

Tails reloaded his rifle as he fired, saying: "This isn't looking good! I'm on my last mag!"

"So are most of us!" Antoine confessed as he snapped off a few more shots with his rifle.

"Still, we can fall back, right?" Sonic said. "Live to fight another day, just like old times."

"That's also an option, but we'd be leaving Sally behind as well." Tails said. "And that's something I'd rather not do."

"Then how 'bout we go an' rescue her?" Bunnie suggested. "The Autobots are doing fine."

"I'd rather not!" Tails said. "I don't want to abandon either!"

"It'll be fine, Tails." Black-Knife said. "We can hold a little longer. Just get Sally and get out of here while you can! We'll delay these guys just long enough for you guys to escape back to Knothole. Contact Prime for reinforcements once you get there."

Tails reluctantly nodded and looked to the other Freedom Fighters, shouting: "Okay guys! Let's get over to the Command Centre, rescue Sally, and get out of here!"

"Don't forget the other Royals." Rotor said.

"And the other Royals." Tails said. "Amy can kiss her ass goodbye for betraying us."

"Okay, enough talking, let's move!" Sonic said, leaping down and speeding towards the Command Centre.

Tails sighed as he said: "Always on the move." Before spinning his namesakes and flying after him, followed by the others, who were supported by Bunnie.

Black-Knife watched them go before turning and continuing to fight, pumping a burst of one of her Subsonic Repeaters into a Decepticon that had broken through.

Fallout was using his size and strength to smash most of the Decepticons away, experiencing great success due to having the added benefit of heavy armour.

Oil-Leak was at the forefront, using his fists and weapons to stave off any Decepticons who moved forward to face him, kicking one Decepticon away and shooting another, shouting defiantly as he did.

Until the sound of a Riot Cannon silenced the fighting and stopped it.

"Autobots!" Wildfire bellowed as he strode into view. "You have fought valiantly." Frowning, he added: "Surrender, and I will make your ends quick and painless." Pulling something in his left hand into view, the wounded Code Black was revealed.

" _No…"_ Oil-Leak said in horror.

"Prowl has fallen!" Wildfire declared. "There is little need to fight anymore. Besides, you are surrounded." At this, he held out his free hand.

The Autobots turned to find the Combaticons at their rear, led by a smirking Shadowstreak. They were hopelessly outnumbered.

"What's the play, Oil-Leak?" Black-Knife asked.

Oil-Leak looked to the Autobots he had fought so valiantly beside, mouthing: "I'm sorry." Before kneeling down, placing his hands over his head, closing his optics in sorrow as the others did the same.

* * *

 _ **The Throne Room; with Amy and the Royal Family, 16:30 pm**_

"Have you secured the Royal Family?" Wildfire demanded on the com-link he had with Amy.

"I have sir." Amy said. "The Princess arrived and attempted to free them, but I've defeated her."

"Is she dead?" Wildfire asked.

Amy's eyes narrowed. "I shot her, sir. That generally kills people."

"Well check regardless!" Wildfire snarled. "And if she isn't, then keep her alive until I'm finished here."

Amy jumped at the harshness of Wildfire's tone, but nodded, and drew her gun once again, moving towards Sally's prone body. As she moved closer, Amy could see a small pool of blood around Sally's body, something that signified she was in fact dead. Contacting Wildfire again, she said: "I'm standing over the body now. And judging from the pool of blood the obvious evidence of the bullet hole in her abdomen, I can ascertain that-"

Before Amy could finish her sentence, Sally sat up, raised her gun, and shot Amy square in the shoulder, the bullet passing straight through. Grunting in pain, Amy fell to the floor, looking up to see that Sally was now on her feet. "You should be dead!" Amy shouted in frustration. "I fucking shot you!"

"Wrong." Sally said, pointing to her chest and head, whilst adding: "You would have killed me, if you'd aimed at maybe my head or my chest."

Amy rose to her feet, holding her wounded arm, staunching the blood. She had used the time to use some of her discarded clothing to bind the stab wound Sally had dealt her in the climax of their swordfight. It was holding. For now at least. "You never realise when it's time to give up, do you? While you were playing dead on the floor, were you even listening to what was being said? Outside, the Autobots have been defeated! Broken! Wildfire moves to execute them as we speak." She let go of her wounded arm and spread her arms out, declaring: "Face the facts, Princess. You've lost."

Sally remained unfazed. "As long as I take you with me, I'm perfectly open to dying."

"Same here." Amy said.

The two enemies both stared one another down, their pistols held at their sides, ready to be raised and fired.

Until a loud crash was heard, and a blue blur burst into the room, slamming into Amy with the force of a Bugatti Veyron driving at top speed, sending Amy flying into a nearby pillar.

Sally holstered her pistol and smiled. "Perfect timing as usual, Sonic."

Sonic held out his arms, shrugging. "What can I say?" He said, as the other Freedom Fighters, flanked by the platoon of Acorn soldiers Sally had entered the Command Centre to let in several hours before.

The platoon of Acorn soldiers grabbed and restrained Amy, binding her hands and sitting her down, keeping an eye on her.

Sally turned to Sonic and asked: "You heard the news?"

Sonic nodded. "We saw the Decepticons. They're gathering up all the Autobots and readying them to be executed."

Sally sighed. "We have to stop them."

"How can you hope to defeat the Decepticons?" Amy asked. "You're outnumbered, outgunned, and you'd have to be insane to try."

"We're not planning on beating them ourselves, Amy." Sally said. "We're purely going to distract them enough for the Autobots to get back in the fight."

"You're still going to lose." Amy said.

"But at least it'll be on our terms." Sally said. "Freedom Fighters, let's move out!" At this, she turned to her father, Elias, and Alexis. Megan was being attended to. "You guys need to get out. At least some of the Freedom Fighters will live to fight another day."

Elias nodded, and he led the platoon of soldiers, alongside his father, wife and daughter out of the throne room, and out of sight.

Sally sighed and turned to the Freedom Fighters. "Get ready people. We're going down fighting tonight."

* * *

 _ **Outside…**_

The Freedom Fighters managed to clamber up onto the roof of a nearby building to see what was going on. And what they saw depressed them to no end.

The Autobots were all grouped together, surrounded by the numerous Decepticons, who were about thirty in number, and led by Wildfire.

"Celebrate this day, Decepticons!" Wildfire declared. "For while Bludgeon has fallen, today, we avenge him with the deaths of these insignificant Autobots!"

A mighty cheer erupted from the Decepticon forces at this, as Wildfire continued:

"And today marks the day of our final victory over the Freedom Fighters!" Wildfire declared to more cheers. "Who have been a thorn in mine and my colleague Doctor Robotnik's side for so long, it feels good to finally defeat them!" Holding his hands out, Wildfire shouted: "Let the execution begin!"

Cheers erupted as the Decepticons taunted the Autobots.

The Freedom Fighters watched this with horror, especially as Triage was dragged out first. The wounded Autobot medic was unbowed as he held Wildfire's gaze.

"Any last words, Autobot?" Wildfire asked.

"Just this: You haven't won the war yet." Triage replied.

"True." Wildfire said, manifesting his Riot Cannon. "But I'm winning it though." With this, he levelled it at Triage, and fired.

The blast tore through Triage's chest and blew a hole in his back, as the Autobot medic slumped to the floor, dead.

 _NO!_ Was the collective thought of the Freedom Fighters. But they were powerless to watch, as Wildfire cackled in his elation.

"Bring on the next one!" Wildfire ordered as he readied his cannon.

The next one was Skystrike, who was defiant to the last. "Unhand me, you unruly cur!" Skystrike snapped, surprising the Decepticons.

Wildfire smiled. "And what of you, old man? Any last words of unwelcome wisdom for us to hear unwillingly?"

"Yes; and that is that I will not allow myself to die at your hands." Skystrike said, surprising everyone by raising his cannon to his head and firing.

Wildfire staggered back in shock as Skystrike's headless corpse slumped onto the floor, right over Triage. Then, his face curled into a snarl as he roared: "Bring on the next one!"

Which just so happened to be Black-Knife.

"No!" Tails said, about to raise his sniper to fire, but was stopped by Sally.

"Wait for my signal." Sally said.

Tails made to protest, but Sally silenced him with her gaze, causing him to watch with desperate eyes as his newly found friend was brought before Wildfire, who gazed at her with a scowl.

"I'm glad you escaped, Autobot. Because now, I can make your friends watch powerlessly as I kill you." He said.

"Well, at least it'll be quick." Black-Knife said defiantly.

Wildfire scoffed at her choice of words. "At least it'll be quick." Raising his cannon, he said: "Those words will be your epitaph, Autobot. Sayonara!"

But before Wildfire could fire, he heard something in the distance. It sounded like sirens.

"Commander Wildfire, what are you waiting for?" Switchblade asked. "Finish the Auto-"

Wildfire levelled his cannon at Switchblade to silence him, saying: "Do you hear that?"

"Yes. Sirens. So what?" Switchblade said, as the noise grew louder.

"There's only two Autobots on this planet that have emergency vehicles as their vehicular form." Wildfire replied. "And I have an idea who it is."

The sound of sirens reached its loudest, as a cluster of Decepticons were forced apart, as a white and black Gurkha LAPV SWAT Vehicle burst into view, transforming into robot form. Turning, the Autobot back-handed Wildfire, staggering the Decepticon, quickly adding a right hook for good measure, before finally connecting with a full front kick that sent Wildfire flying.

Sally quickly snatched Tails sniper from him, aiming down the sights as Tails protested:

" _Hey!"_

Only for Sally to lower it almost immediately, look at the Freedom Fighters, surrounding her, and smile, saying two words:

"He's back."

For standing a few metres before them, in front of all the Decepticons and over the bodies of his fallen comrades, was a newly repaired Code Red.

* * *

 **And thus, the stage for the final chapter is set.**

 **I am _so_ sorry for the delay in updating! I'll just say my cousin's wedding was one of the reasons I was unable to update for a while. I can have time with family too, can't I?**

 **However, thank you guys for taking the time to read this. If you liked it, leave a review.**

 **Get ready, folks. The final chapter of Transformers and Sonic the Hedgehog: The Decepticons Strike Back will drop this Thursday.**

 **Till then, see ya!**

 **T-Rock14**


	20. Chapter 20: Retreat

**Chapter 20: Retreat**

"You." Wildfire snarled as he rose to his feet and the Decepticons regained enough composure to level their weapons at Code Red.

"Me." Code Red replied, ignoring the Decepticons pointing their weapons at him, and focusing on his adversary. "You can tell your Decepticons to put away their toys now, Wildfire. This is between you and me."

"Oh?" Wildfire asked. "So you're asking to be nearly killed again, are you?"

"That was then." Code Red said. "This is now. I was smaller then. Weaker, and weakened still by the wounds you dealt me." Rolling his shoulders, he said: "But I'm bigger now. And stronger than ever before."

"Bah!" Wildfire spat. "Cliché after cliché. Those words do not intimidate me, Code Red. You're still the same Autobot whose chest I smashed in over a week ago."

"Am I? And are you sure about that, Wildfire?" Code Red replied. "The humans and Mobians have a saying: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

Wildfire remained unimpressed. "Stronger or not, you're still hopelessly outnumbered."

Code Red smirked. "See, that's where you're wrong, Wildfire. Hear that?"

"Hear what?" Wildfire demanded, just as he heard the roar of approaching vehicles. His optics narrowed as he folded his arms. "You're playing tricks on me, Code Red. Aren't you?"

"I'm not." Code Red said, as the approaching vehicle sounds grew louder. "I always bring backup."

"Do you now?" Wildfire asked. "And who might this 'back-up' be?"

Code Red smiled and spread out his arms, just as a fresh detachment of Autobots sidled up.

Wildfire scowled as he recognised Hound, Trailbreaker, Crosshairs, Brawn, Fallback, Armourhide, Powerglide, Skyhammer, and Treadbolt. Patch-Up stood a little to the side. Said scowl deepened as he looked to Code Red, who smirked and replied:

"These guys."

"Oh yeah, boom time!" Hound said as he readied his triple barrelled mini-gun.

"Been a long time since I've busted Decepticon rear-end." Trailbreaker said as he readied himself.

Crosshairs merely readied his pistols, smirking cockily as he eyed the Decepticons before him.

Armourhide, Brawn and Fallout all stood as a single unit, as did Powerglide, Skyhammer and Treadbolt.

Both sides were ready to fight, as the other Autobots, some who'd since recovered from their battle wounds, joined their bretheren.

"I hope you realise you'll only lose again, Code Red." Wildfire warned as he drew his hammer and axe.

Code Red smiled before a section on his left forearm began to open up, spiralling outward as a shield formed on his left arm. Reaching behind his back, he drew a longsword, which he spun about and held behind his shield in a defensive stance. "We're not here for the long run anyway." He replied.

Finally, abandoning all else, the Autobots and Decepticon sides charged one another, prepared to fight to the end.

* * *

 _ **With the Freedom Fighters…**_

The Freedom Fighters were still celebrating the return of their comrade from the brink of death when a voice behind them asked: "Freedom Fighters?"

Sally turned, and found herself face to face with another group of Autobots. "Who are you?" She asked.

The lead Autobot, the one who had spoken, nodded and replied: "Sorry. My name is Hot Spot. These are my men: The Protectobots." Gesturing to them, he named them: "Their names are Streetwise, Blades, First-Aid, Rook, and Groove. We're here to extract you guys on orders of Code Red."

Sally nodded understanding and said: "Freedom Fighters, let's go."

"What about the others?" Tails asked.

"They'll get out of there." Hot Spot replied. "Code Red and the other Autobots will fall back after we've gotten you guys out of here." He helped them down from the building they had clambered on to, and then quickly transformed into vehicle form, a Rosenbauer Panther 6x6 Fire Engine, albeit a blue one. "Get in." Hot Spot said.

Sally obliged, after wondering why Hot Spot's vehicle form was _blue._ When fire engines usually were coloured red. Around her, she saw the other Protectobots transform; Streetwise into a Police Car, First-Aid into an ambulance, Blades into a helicopter, Rook into some sort of Police SWAT Assault Vehicle, and Groove transformed into a Police Motorcycle.

"Alright, Protectobots, let's roll out!" Hot Spot shouted as they drove off, contacting "Code Red, this is Hot Spot and the Protectobots. We are now Oscar Mike with the Freedom Fighters. Get out of there as soon as you can. Hot Spot out."

"Hold on." Sally asked. "What about my father?"

"Don't worry." Hot Spot said. "Your family are waiting for us on the way there. The soldiers with them are protecting them currently, alongside a few other Autobots."

"Just how many Autobots came through?" Sally inquired.

"Quite a few." Hot Spot answered as they drove on out of what had been Kingshold, and back home.

* * *

 _ **With Code Red…**_

Code Red had just parried a strike from Wildfire's axe and stabbed him through the bicep when he received Hot Spot's message. Smiling, he shouted: "Autobots, our work here is complete. Now let's get the fuck out of here!" At this, he turned tail and ran, as did the other Autobots, transforming into his new vehicle form, the white and black Gurkha LAPV SWAT Vehicle, and driving away.

As he did, a beaten up police car sidled up to him. "Code Red. You're looking… robust."

"Good to see you too, Prowl." Code Red replied. "I took the liberty of getting reinforcements before coming along and extracting you guys. Plus, we've got some new additions to the team."

"Excellent." Prowl said. "You've come a long way since I last spoke to you."

"Thank Ironhide for that." Code Red replied, just as Code Black sped up next to him.

"Looking good, Code Red. Good thing you're coloured different than me." Code Black said. "Otherwise no-one would be able to tell us apart."

"Yeah, at least now I won't get a kink in my fucking neck every time I have to look up at your sorry ass." Code Red replied, causing the other Autobots to break up laughing, just as he saw the Protectobots with the Freedom Fighters and some other Autobots. Sidling to a stop in front of his friends, he shifted into robot form nice and slowly, until he once agai stood before them, jokingly saying as if he was meeting them for the first time again: "Reporting for duty."

Sally just gazed at Code Red before surprising him and running up to his leg, hugging him.

Tails joined her, saying: "Welcome back, Code Red."

"It's good to be back." Code Red said. "And I don't mind you hugging my legs just so long as you don't start humping them."

The Autobots burst out laughing at Code Red's remark as Sally playfully slapped Code Red's leg, admitting: "I missed you."

"Ditto." Tails added.

Code Red nodded and looked to the King, at which he frowned. Walking over, Code Red growled: "It's come to my attention that you've been making some dumb as fuck decisions as of late."

"Decisions I felt were right at the time." King Maximillian said. "Had I known what the Decepticons planned, I would have perhaps made different decisions." He folded his arms and asked: "Where is Geoffrey?"

Code Red and the Autobot reinforcements all shared a look and Code Red replied: "For now, I'll say he's in a compromising position."

"And why is that?" Maximillian inquired.

"We'll fill you in after we've gotten him out of said position and he starts complaining." Code Red replied.

"Then shall we roll, Commander?" Maximillian asked with a smile.

"You bet." Code Red replied. "Autobots, let's roll out!"

The Autobots all transformed, with the Freedom Fighters entering Code Red's vehicle form, and the convocation of Autobots drove off towards home.

* * *

 _ **Back in the ruins of Kingshold, at the same time…**_

"So, what is to be done?" Robotnik asked as he, Wildfire, and Switchblade stood in what had formerly been the throne room. "We may have won this battle, but the war continues, and your leader has again, fallen."

Wildfire folded his arms and looked up at Switchblade. The two senior Decepticon generals shared a look before looking back down at Robotnik. "Me and Switchblade have agreed to share command of the Decepticons until a suitable replacement comes along." Wildfire replied. "And we will send out a message requesting any of Megatron's surviving generals to come along and assume leadership. Or, if we can discover the means, we can resurrect Megatron so he can lead us once again."

Robotnik nodded. "So Switchblade will be remaining here, will he?"

"No." Wildfire replied. "Switchblade will command the Decepticons on Earth while I command them here. We will divide the force we have accordingly."

"And what of the Freedom Fighters? They still are in this war, as are the Autobots. What are we to do with them?" Robotnik demanded.

Wildfire frowned. "We will consolidate what we have for now, and allow them to lick their wounds. And then, when the time is right, we will scour this forest in search of Knothole, and once we do, we will burn it to the ground. And I will ensure the Freedom Fighters and the Autobots burn with it this time."

"Excellent." Robotnik said. "I will leave you two to divide your forces." Turning to Wildfire, he said: "I shall meet you in Robotropolis." At this, he turned and left the throne room.

Wildfire turned to Switchblade and said: "First of all, you can keep the Combaticons. It is unlikely they will be needed here on Mobius."

"Very well. Alongside the five Decepticons you already have at your disposal, I shall leave you Shellshock, Firebreaker, Flatline, Deadheat, Derail, Hotwire, Diabla, Stormcloud, Dropshot, and Treadshot. That will give you seventeen Decepticons."

"Excellent. The numbers will serve me well. The majority stays with you, then?" Wildfire asked.

"They do." Switchblade replied.

"As they should. You will need them on Earth." Reaching out, Wildfire clasped his colleague's arm in a Roman handshake. "Good luck, Switchblade."

"Good luck to you too." Switchblade replied as he left the room.

Wildfire watched him leave, and walked up to the throne on which Maximillian likely would have sat. Shaking his head in disgust, Wildfire manifested his cannon, and fired, demolishing the entire structure.

* * *

 _ **Knothole, 18:30 pm**_

"And there he is." Code Red declared as they came into view of Knothole, as well as the all too familiar skunk strapped naked to the rampart above the main gate with his bare backside effectively mooning the Autobot convocation.

Sally and the Freedom Fighters burst out laughing at the sight, as they heard Geoffrey swearing up a storm at the Autobots, demanding that they release him:

"Get me off this fucking rampart and give me back my clothes, you unruly bastards!" Geoffrey shouted.

Code Red laughed as he drove past, followed by the other Autobots. Upon entering the courtyard, they allowed their passengers to exit, transforming upon arrival.

Code Red was still laughing as he saw the king looking less than happy walking over.

"Care to explain why my chief advisor is strapped to that rampart, naked?" The king demanded.

"Uh, yes." Code Red replied. "Upon waking up, Patch-Up told me that Geoffrey had wanted the Freedom Fighters to remain here until I woke up from stasis lock. Something I'm sure Sally agrees with."

"He's right, dad." Sally said. "Geoffrey wanted to remain here until Code Red woke up. He said that only then would we leave and reinforce your men at Kingshold."

Maximillian folded his arms as he stared at Sally. Looking right into her eyes, he saw she was speaking the truth. Nodding, he turned to Code Red. "Have Geoffrey released, Code Red, and give him some clothes. I would have words with him."

Code Red smiled and replied: "With pleasure." At this, he turned and headed over to the main gate.

Turning to Sally, Max bowed his head. "It appears I may have made a mistake in putting too much faith in Geoffrey's command." He said.

"You kind of did." Sally said, trying not to sound too harsh.

"Regardless, everyone makes mistakes, even a king." Maximillian said.

"Indeed." Said a voice.

The two royals turned as the other Autobots saluted. Striding towards them, flanked by Bumblebee and Ratchet, was Optimus Prime.

"Optimus Prime." The king said, inclining his head respectfully.

"Your Majesty." Optimus replied.

"What are you doing here, Optimus?" Sally asked.

"I was summoned here by Code Red before he left for Kingshold, in order to reinforce the troops here." Optimus replied.

Sally smiled. "I take it you sent reinforcements after Code Red as well?"

"I did." Optimus said. "I trust that they served well?"

"Yeah, in the brief time they were there." Sally said. "We've lost Kingshold to the Decepticons, Prime."

"As I feared." Optimus said, as Prowl walked over. "Prowl. You've seen better days, old friend."

"Indeed." Prowl said. "But I am pleased to inform you that I felled Bludgeon during the battle. The Decepticons are once again leaderless."

"Good work." Optimus said. Turning to Ratchet, Optimus ordered: "Take Prowl and any wounded Autobots to the medical bay and repair them."

"Yes, Optimus." Ratchet said, helping Prowl away, and ordering Patch-Up and First-Aid to follow him with the other wounded Autobots.

"So, what are we to do now?" King Max asked.

"Punishing both your daughter and Code Red for insubordination would certainly be a start." Said Geoffrey as he stormed over, having been freed and clothed.

"And why would that be?" Maximillian asked.

"Well, your daughter disobeyed my orders and mutinied, leaving when I had ordered them not to, and Code Red refused to accept my command, and had me tied up on the rampart, like you saw!" Geoffrey said. "So therefore, it is only right that you punish Sally by dissolving her engagement to Sonic, and Code Red by relieving him of Autobot command, and handing it over to me!"

"You're forgetting something." Optimus replied.

"Sorry, was I talking to you?!" Geoffrey demanded rudely. When Prime didn't answer, he said: "Exactly."

"Prime is right." Maximillian said, stopping Geoffrey in his tracks. "You are forgetting that the Autobots take orders only from Optimus Prime and whoever commands the Freedom Fighters."

"Which is me." Geoffrey pointed out.

"However, in these situations, Optimus' orders take precedent." Maximillian said. "And it has come my attention that your orders for Sally were to wait until Code Red had awoken."

"True, but that was to give us some form of an advantage." Geoffrey replied.

"But, there's a flaw:" Maximillian said. "Had they followed orders, the Decepticons would have likely overwhelmed the Autobots and our men, and we would be dead."

"How could you possibly argue that?!" Geoffrey demanded. "They disobeyed their commander!" Folding his arms, he said: "So, are you going to punish them?"

The king's reply was curt and to the point. "No."

" _ **WHAT?!"**_ Geoffrey demanded. "But…"

"But what, Geoffrey?" Maximillian interrupted. "Your orders, had they been followed, would have resulted in the deaths of myself, the prince, and his wife and child. Only a foolish commander would issue such orders."

Geoffrey's jaw fell open. "Are you insinuating that I'm a bad commander?"

"Yes." The king replied. "It is a role you are most unsuited for. When it comes to combat and your skills in battle tactics, you are well suited. But in the role of commander, you clearly lack the humility and the sense to perform well in such a role."

Geoffrey fell silent as the king finally said:

"Geoffrey Saint John, you are hereby stripped of your position as commander of the Knothole Freedom Fighters, which will be returned to my daughter, Sally. You are also hereby stripped of any other command positions within the Freedom Fighters, and shall mainly hold position as a battle strategist and soldier. And you are no longer one of my advisors either."

Geoffrey scowled and said: "Anything else?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Maximillian said. Turning to Sally, who had by now been joined by Sonic, he said: "And that is that I choose to allow Sonic to marry my daughter."

* * *

Sally and Sonic's jaws dropped, as did Geoffrey's, as he protested:

"But your Majesty, you can't! The laws-"

"As Code Red said, the laws went out the fucking window the day Robotnik took over." Maximillian interrupted curtly.

"Holy shit!" Code Red said. "Did I just hear King Maximillian Acorn cuss?"

"You did." Max replied. "Besides, that _was_ what you said, was it not?"

Code Red stared, before turning to Optimus and saying: "You can learn much from this person, Optimus."

"Your Majesty, why? You'll just drag this kingdom down!" Geoffrey pleaded.

"That is purely plain scaremongering, Geoffrey." The King replied. "All in the interest of your replacing Sonic and marrying Sally yourself. Which will never happen, due to prior events."

Geoffrey made to protest more, but he found himself restrained.

"Take him away." Maximillian said to the two Acorn guards. He had an idea, and said: "And strip him naked and hang him outside the gates again. Facing the front, this time."

Code Red, Sally and Sonic all burst out laughing as Geoffrey was led away, bellowing angrily.

Turning to the king, Optimus said: "A wise decision, your Majesty."

"One I feel will help to curb that ego Geoffrey has become known for." Maximillian replied.

Code Red nodded before seeing Oil-Leak sneaking up behind the King. In his hands was a bucket of ice-cold water. Nodding approvingly, Code Red turned to the King, and said: "Guess we have to do something to commemorate this, then."

"Like what?" Maximillian asked.

Code Red responded by moving towards Sonic and Sally, pushing them next to the King and shouting: "Do it, Oil-Leak!"

Before Sally, Sonic or Max could react, they suffered the fate of having ice-cold water dumped onto them. The three all exclaimed as the freezing water chilled them to the bone and they looked up at Code Red, who shrugged.

"What? It's for charity." Code Red said.

The three Mobians stared at him for a few moments before they burst out laughing, with Max saying:

"I'd best take my leave. And change into something more comfortable." Maximillian said, leaving Code Red, Sally and Sonic alone with Optimus.

"I shall take my leave as well, Code Red." Optimus said, as the other Freedom Fighters joined them. "I must speak with Prowl." With this, Optimus took his leave.

Sally watched him leave before turning to Sonic, saying: "Hell of a day, huh?"

"Yeah." Sonic said. Taking his fiancée in his arms, he said: "But at least we're officially engaged now."

Sally nodded. "Yeah. And now nobody, not Amy, not Geoffrey, nobody, can tear us apart again." With this, she leaned in and kissed Sonic passionately, as everyone started clapping, Code Red and Tails the hardest.

Once the kiss broke, the two newly engaged Mobians turned to Code Red, who smiled.

They may have had suffered a major defeat with the loss of Kingshold, and they had lost several Autobots, but the main thing was that that defeat had led to Sonic and Sally finally being allowed to come together, cementing an already strong relationship. In a way, it was a defeat that had led to a victory.

* * *

 **And thus, the Decepticons have indeed struck back, but at the cost of their new leader. So the victory, while still a victory, is still bittersweet. But the defeat to the Autobots has led to a victory, in that it has made King Maximillian realise the error of his ways, and he has since demoted Geoffrey, and hopefully done a number on Geoffrey's ego. Furthermore, Sally and Sonic have gotten married. Yay!**

 **Terribly sorry for the update delay. I've been on holiday in Tenerife for the past week, so I have not had the chance to update, as the internet there isn't the best. Thankfully, I am back to normal.**

 **So thank you guys for taking the time to read this Fanfiction. If you enjoyed it, then please favourite it on your page, and leave a review to let me know what you think.**

 **For now, this is T-Rock14 signing off. I will return with the next instalment in my Transformers and Sonic the Hedgehog series, as yet unnamed, as well as the next instalment of my Star Wars and Sonic the Hedgehog series, also unnamed as of today.**

 **So for now, thank you for reading the fic, and I'll see you with the next one!**

 **T-Rock14**


End file.
